Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Eclipse
by Lunita
Summary: A new enemy has set their sights on Earth, the senshi must stop this new foe, but a new senshi appears! And it seems that the senshi's powers are useless against this new enemy, what shall they do? *COMPLETED! 12/11* R/R! :)
1. A New Enemy

Sailormoon Eclipse

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Eclipse 1  
http://hizashi.net/eclipse/  
By: Jackie Miller  


**A New Enemy**

_*A shadowy figure on a white horse gallops through a misty field. The figure turns and it is a beautiful girl with tears running from deep green eyes, trickling over her cheeks. "Onegai, help me, onegai, awaken me..." she whispers. Her long green hair billows around her and she reins her horse in, "Onegai....." she whispers. She reaches out with a pale hand and....*_

"Rei-chan!" Hino Rei woke up with a start, "Rei-chan, daijoubu ka? I've never seen you fall asleep like that at work before!" a bubbly voice said. Rei rubbed her eyes and sat up, seeing Tsukino Usagi standing over her. 'what a strange dream' she thought to herself. She stood up and brushed her hakama off. 

"Gomen, I don't know what happened. I was just sweeping up and the next thing I know you are waking me up!" Rei smiled. "I was having the strangest dream." she added, frowning slightly. 

"Sa, ikimashou, Luna called a meeting at my house!" Usagi smiled, helping Rei up. 

"Hai!" Rei said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's been three months since we defeated Galaxia." Luna began, smiling at all the Inner senshi seated around her.

"It's been awfully quiet!" Artemis added grinning.

"Hai, I'm almost bored!" Kino Makoto exclaimed, setting a tray of cookies down.

"Well, I'm glad!" Usagi said, her eyes turned into stars and she grabbed several cookies. After a disapproving look from Luna, she set a couple back down. "I do miss Seiya and the others though." she added, lowering her cookies and looking sad.

"We should be happy for them!" Luna encouraged gently, setting a paw on her arm.

"I know." Usagi said smiling glumly.

"Why did you call this meeting anyway?" Mizuno Ami asked, closing the book she had been working on.  
"Well, I was reading a American paper." Luna started,

"I didn't know you knew English!" Aino Minako butted in, looking shocked.

"You'd be surprised." Luna said dryly, rolling her eyes. "Anyway." She said, opening a paper up, "I was reading this American paper Usagi's father had and I want you all to look at this article." she said pushing it forward. 

Minako read the headline out loud, "Mystery Crime Fighter Busts Up Drug Deal." 

"Wow! That sounds just like SailorV!" Usagi exclaimed looking at Minako.

Minako nodded and read the article quickly, "It says here that a person in a ninja outfit attacked a major drug deal going on in a warehouse. The person, assumed to be a man, captured a big king pin of that city. When the police arrived, they found them all tied up. When the criminals were questioned about who had done this they described the person, he was wearing a black ninja outfit and a mask that completely covered his face except for his eyes. They said that he was carrying was carrying a very sharp sword," She paused and showed them a fuzzy picture taken from a security camera. "It looks like a bokken. Anyway, they also said he acted strange, in an almost mechanical manner and that he preformed feats that the criminals claimed would be impossible for a normal person, like jumping up extremely high, seeming to float in the air, and moving like a blur. They also said his eyes were glassy." Minako paused, her eyes widening. "They said he called 'himself' "Sailorvictory." 

"NANI!" the other 4 exclaimed, Usagi dropped her cookie ,and Luna and Artemis just looked at each other. Minako collected herself, and started to talk again, "Sailorvictory disappeared after capturing them. It finishes to say that it was dark, so they couldn't tell if it was a man or woman for sure." she stopped and all the girls turned to stare at Luna.

"I think we need to go to America and check this out." Luna said finally. The other girls gasped and looked at each other.

"It's too much of a coincidence to be taken lightly." Artemis concluded.  
There was a long pause of disbelief, total silence.

"OH BOOYYY!!!" Usagi shrieked, breaking the quiet, "WE get to go to AMERICA!" She jumped up and down on the couch, and clapped her hands. The other girls cringed at the decibels. 

"Usagi, calm down!" Luna said smiling. "We aren't going for fun, we're going for senshi business!" she chided.

"We'll still get to have a little fun....won't we?" Usagi asked pathetically.

"Hai.." Luna sighed.

"Can Mamoru come?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, I already talked to him, I'm not sure about Michiru and Haruka though. I talked to Setsuna and Hotaru and they said they would stay here in case anything happens." Luna said as she shut the paper. The other girls looked at each other in excitement. 

"This is going to be sooo exciting!" Minako exclaimed jumping up and down with Usagi. 

"And I'll get that poser SailorV! Who does he think he is? There is and always will be only one Sailor for victory! ME!" Minako exclaimed making a V with her fingers and posing. The other girls giggled and rolled their eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Deep in space a glittering ball of energy, shining with iridescent light of all colors of the rainbow, approached earth. It circled the bright living planet before crashing into the moon, making another crater near the ruined moon palace. Shimmering light flowed from the object and danced across the moon, and it finally settled itself on the ravaged palace, the remnants of castle were instantly restored to their original splendor. Fountains splashed in the courtyard, and the gardens bloomed bright once more. Tall columns sprung up around the courtyard, resplendent in their glory. 

The ball suddenly exploded silently, sprinkling light everywhere.

"Hai..." a woman's voice crooned, deep and seductive, yet beautiful in a strange way. "One more planet to add to my collection." it said in a loving voice, tinged with malice. 

Inside the ancient throne room, a woman appeared on the silver throne reserved for Queen Serenity. The moment her body materialized, the holy throne flickered, and for a moment it seemed a small shriek of death cried out, before it turned to an ordinary gold, bedecked with diamonds and other jewels. 

The woman had endlessly long black hair, streaked with every color imaginable. She was wearing a black dress, which seemed to shimmer like oil, shifting with every move to a different color. Her fathomless eyes, which also seemed to shift from color to color according to her mood, gazed fondly around the room, a light blue at the moment. Her eyes caressed the rooms beauty and she looked out between the pillars at the earth floating pristinely in space, the center of so many souls' lives, bustling with untapped energy. Suddenly her eyes narrowed, turning a hard black. "Controllers! Come here!" she snapped, her voice harsh.

Four people appeared before her. They were all commanding in their presence, each in their own way. Two men and two women, their power seemed to glow around them with a faint aura. They stood respectfully, their hands at their chest in a gesture of humility. 

A tall thin woman with white hair, bowed at the waist. She glowed with a white aura, her hair seemed to float around her, moved by an unseen wind. Her light blue eyes were almost clear they were so transparent. She was wearing a white jacket with light grey pants, and a silver belt around her waist. Behind her an extremely beautiful woman glared slightly at her, and then stepped up next to her, also bowing. A crackling aura of energy, lightly caressed her curvaceous figure, enveloping her. She had waist length fire red hair, with blue and purple streaks in it, resembling a flame. The ends actually seemed to flicker in and out, like a candle. She had dark red eyes which sparked brightly. She was wearing a red jacket with black pants, with a elaborate black cord around one of her shoulders. 

Next to them, two men stood, shoulder to shoulder. The first one stepped forward and bowed in turn. He was very good-looking with ankle length dark blue hair, which was streaked with white, and deep blue eyes. His whole uniform was blue, and it had no decorations. Beside him, a devastatingly handsome man stepped forward and bowed deeply. He had thick shoulder length brown hair, streaked lightly with green and white, and light brown eyes. He was wearing a dark green jacket with dark brown pants. On his shoulders was a silky brown cape, which billowed around him. As he bowed, the flame headed woman glanced wistfully over him, and the woman on the throne beamed.

"Hai, Planet-sama!" they said as one.

She sighed and twirled a piece of hair, her eyes shifting to a light green, "I sense a collection of powers on this planet. What is the name of it again?" she asked, smiling.

"Earth, planet-sama." the brown haired one replied.

"Ah, yes, earth. I've heard of this place before. A lot of other people are very interested in this little planet." she said thoughtfully, "I seem to remember hearing that Galaxia was going to take it over, I heard that she almost succeeded, but was stopped somehow. I wonder how this pathetic planet with it's little powers was able to defeat her?" She mused, "I wonder where she went, I rather liked Galaxia." she murmured.

She snapped her fingers and a hologram of the planet appeared before her. "Here in Tokyo is where the majority of the powers are." she said showing it to her Generals. "Controllerwind, I want you to take care of it." she said.

"Hai." the white haired woman bowed and disappeared in a burst of mist. 

"Oh, wait." Planet said languidly, lifting her finger "Here's another one on this part, what's it called?" 

"America." the brown haired man answered.

"Yes, America, there is another small power in this place. We shouldn't worry about it though." she said. She considered the hologram before her and looked out at the earth. 'if Galaxia couldn't get it, it might be difficult.' she thought to herself. She suddenly started to laugh insanely, "This planet will be mine!" she hissed. She raked a hand with long black nail through the hologram.

Controllerwind appeared over Tokyo in a swirl of mist. "Controllercat!" she yelled.

"Hai wind-sama?" a woman with long silky black hair and a black cat tail appeared bowing before her.

"There are some sort of powers on this planet." Wind said arrogantly, "I want you to take care of it! And collect some energy while you are at it." she sniffed,

"Hai." Cat bowed again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi grinned at Luna, "I'm so excited!" she said as she packed her bags.

"I can tell!" Luna smiled.

"So when are we leaving again?" Usagi asked humming to herself.

"Tomorrow." Luna replied.

"So do you think this person is a friend?" Usagi asked seriously as she packed her bunny pajamas.

"I don't know, but considering they seem to fight crime, I would assume so." Luna said thoughtfully.

'I'm so excited!' Usagi thought to herself...

Controllercat appeared above the city of Tokyo, she smiled wickedly as she surveyed the city. She bowed her head, and clapped her hands together as if praying. Dark rings of black light radiated from her, 'Cats! Listen to me!" she thought. The rings of evil telepathic energy wrapped around her, and spread across the city. 'Cats! Listen to me! Turn against the humans! Suck their energy dry!" she commanded mentally. The beams crackled and sparked, all across the city, cats of every kind sat up and their eyes blanked. They walked up to anybody near them, and wrapped their tails around their victims legs. City wide, people shrieked, then paled and slumped to the ground. Controllercat cackled as she held out her open hand, and energy rapidly began to gather…. 

Luna sat in Usagi's room, going over her checklist of things to do, when she suddenly felt strange. Her eyes glassed over for a moment and then cleared. She stood up and shakily walked over to Usagi, "Luna, daijoubu ka?" Usagi asked setting down a manga...... 

In the Aino residence, Artemis sat up as his eyes went blank and he walked to Minako, who was standing by her bed, folding her clothes. "Artemis?" she smiled, turning to look at him. His eyes seemed to clear for a moment at the sound of her voice, but they blanked again. He wrapped his tail around Minako's ankle, she screamed as she paled, and then slumped to the ground...... 

Luna's eyes went blank again as she stood next to Usagi, Usagi smiled and stood up expectantly. Luna lithely curled her tail around Usagi's ankle, her eyes dull. Usagi gasped and fell to her knees, "Luna!" she choked. As her energy drained out of her, her crescent moon insignia on her forehead started to glow softly. A beam of silver light shot out and struck Luna's crescent moon. 

Luna's eyes flickered and they cleared. She shook her head and looked around confused, she gasped when she saw Usagi, pale and drained on her knees her crescent moon glowing. "What..what did I do?" Luna gasped. Usagi groaned and slumped to the ground. A soft silver glow surrounded her and her brooch opened, and the silver crystal hovered above it, sparkling. It floated in mid air and shone softly. Luna started to weep, "There was a voice in my head telling me to do it! Gomen nasai.." Luna whispered. "gomen nasai." She murmured over and over. Usagi whispered weakly, "Onegai silver crystal, help her." The crystal started to pulsate, glowing brighter and brighter, a yellow aura surrounded Luna and she lifted off the ground....... 

Minako fainted on the ground, unconscious, when the sign of venus started to glow on her forehead, a orange glow surrounded her and Artemis's eyes cleared. He dropped his tail and cried out when he saw Minako, fainted on the ground. "nani..." he whispered, "Minako, gomen nasai..." he whispered. A glow surrounded him and he lifted upwards and his crescent moon glowed...... 

Usagi woke up with a start when a warm hand caressed her cheek, "Mom?" she whispered. She slowly sat up and everything was a blur. "Shhhh." a lovely voice shoothed, Usagi made out a blurry figure with long black hair. "Who?" she began. She rubbed her eyes and blinked rapidly, energy came back to her and everything was clear again. 

Sitting on the edge of her bed was a beautiful woman with very long, thick and silky blue-black hair. The top section of her hair was done up in four odangoes and the rest waved gently around her like a cape. Her clear blue eyes sparkled, and she smoothed her yellow dress. Usagi gasped as she saw the crescent moon shining on her forehead, "Luna?" 

To Be Continued 


	2. The Enemy Revealed?

Sailormoon Eclipse

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Eclipse 2  
http://hizashi.net/eclipse/  
By: Jackie Miller  


**The enemy revealed?**

Planet sat on her throne, drinking blood red wine from a golden goblet. She tapped her chin with her long black nails, her eyes a pleasant blue, contemplating the vibrant planet before her. Suddenly, before her throne a swirl of mist formed, and it burst revealing Controllerwind. She bowed deeply, her translucent eyes seemed afraid. She opened her palm, and a ball of energy formed above it. "Here, my majesty." Her hand shook slightly as she bowed lower. Planet turned and smiled evilly, "Arigatou wind-san." 

Planet closed her eyes, and raised her arms. The glowing sphere of energy floated to Planet, and suddenly burst, scattering bits of light which seemed to be sucked into Planet's body, as if by a vacuum. Her hair flared up, and seemed to glow. She opened her eyes, which glowed bright red, and lowered her arms. "Good." She sighed, her hair settling, "My plan is underway. Were the powers destroyed?" she asked pleasantly, her eyes shifting to a dark green. Wind swallowed, her throat visible, and bowed lower. "Iie. They did not appear. But they will undoubtedly appear next time." Wind said nervously, her nose practically touching the floor, she bowed so low. "NANI!" Planet roared, a multicolored aura started to glow around her, her eyes flared to a glowing red, "They must be destroyed! Immediately!" she yelled. "Hai." wind said afraid, her voice trembling, she disappeared in a cloud of mist..... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yuchino Karei stroked her horse gently, "Oh Demetria, I feel empty somehow. Especially lately, like I'm not whole." She sighed. Demetria knickered and butted Karei with her pink nose. 

"Karei! Come on!" a voice yelled, "All right!" she yelled back. She rubbed Demetria's silky white coat one last time and walked out of the stall, inhaling deeply of the fresh chips and warm horsy smell, which enveloped her like a blanket of joy. She looked longily back at Demetria, and shut the stall door. 

She brushed her hair out of her eyes and stopped in the bathroom on the way out. She glanced in the mirror and brushed her hair out. She saw the same face she had seen her whole life, lily pale with long hunter green hair framing it, bangs parted just above her eyes, and happy green eyes smiled back. She brushed her hair one more time and walked out, "Coming Melody!" she yelled. She picked up her riding boots by the door and ran out. "Gomen." she said as she slid into the car, Melody gave her a Look and started the car, 

"Must you always speak Japanese? You know I don't understand a word of it!" she grinned, pushing her brown hair back from her sparking brown eyes. 

"Sorry!" Karei laughed, rolling her eyes. Melody laughed, and play socked her in the arm. The two talked nonstop as Melody quickly speeded down the Interstate to Melody's aunt's house.

"See you tomorrow!" Karei yelled as she jumped out, slamming the door.

"Bye!" Melody called as she peeled off. Karei laughed as she walked up the walkway, with blooming flowers on both sides, to her aunt's white clapboard house. With a brick chimney framing the smiling house. 

"Aunt Aya! Tadaima!" Karei yelled as she opened the door, setting her boots in the closet, and hanging her coat up. 

"Marimasu!" a woman's voice yelled back. A moment later a thin woman with shoulder length black hair bustled in from the kitchen, and stood on tip toes to kiss Karei's cheek. "You get taller everyday!" she said fondly. Karei smiled and kissed her back and started up the stairs.

"Karei-chan?" her aunt asked, sounding apprehensive. 

"Nani?" Karei asked pausing on the stairs, turning to look at her aunt.

"Did you go out last night?" Her aunt nervously wringed her hands, clutching them.

"Iie. Doushite?" Karei replied, frowning.

"Sa, when I was cleaning your room this morning I found…..these." she held up a pair of muddy boots and a long red scarf. 

"I don't know what those are!" Karei said genuinely confused, her eyebrows knit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A tall man stood up in Minako's room, next to her fallen form. He seemed shaky and wobbled as he tried to balance, standing on two shaky legs. His eyes widened as he stared. He trembled as he held his hands up in front of his eyes, and looked at his pale hands with long delicate fingers, which looked like they should be on a artist. 

Below him, Minako slowly opened her eyes, blinked and looked up at him in a mixture of shock and fear, "Who?" she started. A pale man stood before her, he had extremely long silvery white hair. He turned and stared down at her in shock. Minako gasped, he had piercing dark blue eyes that were filled with amazement. He was wearing a strange silver uniform and a long necklace with two conjoining crescent moons on it. Minako stared at him and her eyes widened when she saw the softly glowing crescent moon on his forehead, 

"Artemis?" she whispered. She got to her feet slowly and looked *up* at him.

He stared at her and opened his mouth, "Is this real?" he whispered, shocked at seeing HIS Minako from above her. 

Minako's eyes widened when she heard the long familiar voice come from the man's mouth, "It is you!" she shrieked, she hugged him fiercely and he just stood there. "What's wrong?" she smiled.

"Is this real?" he repeated, seeming unable to move a muscle, except for a fine trembling which had over come his body.

Minako laughed gaily, and reached over and pinched his arm.

"Itai!" Artemis said, "Why did you do that?" he asked, rubbing his injured arm.

"It is real!" she cried, she held her arms up. 

Artemis's eyes filled with tears, he picked her up and spun her around laughing, "I'm human!" he cried with joy.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Controllercat appeared again in the sky, she looked upset about something, she had a flashback of wind yelling at her to collect more energy, and warning her that she had better not come back without killing at least one of the powers. She frowned, and clapped her hands together hard, and energy immediately crackled around her, she concentrated and rings of telepathic energy rippled out from her. 

Luna and Usagi sat together on Usagi's bed, talking animatedly and discussing their many plans, Luna suddenly doubled over and clutched her head, her crescent moon flared on her forehead.

"Daijoubu?" Usagi asked alarmed, touching Luna's back.

"I just felt the same energy as when I tried to hurt you before!" Luna gasped, straightening. She struggled up and walked to the window.

"Look!" she gasped, outside cats were wrapped around people and people were rapidly dropping. "Usagi-chan! Hayaku! Henshin yo!" Luna cried.

Usagi nodded and grasped her brooch, "Hai! Moon Eternal, make up!" she cried, thrusting her brooch into the air. Feathers began to blow around the room and Eternal Sailormoon stood, posing. "Go! I'll call the other senshi!" Luna encouraged. Sailormoon nodded, and jumped out the window. Luna ran out of the room, and down the stairs. She flipped open her watch as she ran, "Senshi! There is a new enemy, come quickly, we're at Usagi's house!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eternal Sailormoon ran quickly to the scene, dodging cats running at her, and stopped underneath Controllercat who was floating in the air, energy gathering in her palm. 

"You!" Sailormoon yelled.

"Hai?" cat asked arrogantly, sneering as she looked down at Sailormoon.

"I will not allow you to hurt people using their beloved pets! I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier, Sailormoon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Sailormoon cried, posing with her tier. 

"Wanna bet?" cat sneered. "Cats! Attack her!" she cried, she pointed a hand and rings of energy flowed from her. The cats in the vicinity started to grow larger until they were human sized, they all hissed and started to run towards Sailormoon. She cried out and darted out of the way, a cat slashed at her wings and one of them ripped. "Luna!" she cried, as the monster crouched over her, a paw raised claws glistening in the sun.

"Stop right there!" a voice yelled. "We are the pretty sailor suited soldiers, the Sailor senshi!" the voice yelled. "Sailormars!" Super Sailormars posed.

"Sailormercury!" 

"Sailorjupiter!" 

"Sailorvenus!" 

The inner senshi posed together, and then ran towards Sailormoon. 

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailormars yelled, directly hitting the cat over Sailormoon, sending it flying. She quickly ran to Sailormoon and helped her up.

"Shabon Spray!" Sailormercury yelled. The white mist filled the area and the cats stopped in confusion. 

"Sailormoon! Heal them!" Luna yelled. 

"Hai! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" she yelled. Beams of light came out and hit the cats. They started to slowly shrink, their eyes cleared, and they shook their heads and meowed.

Controllercat hissed and her nails lengthened into razor sharp claws. She dove at Sailormoon, when all of the sudden a rose flashed in front of her and cut her face, she snarled and stopped in confusion, clutching her bleeding cheek 

"We will not allow you to control cats against their will!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled. "Senshi, do your thing!" he yelled.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailorvenus and jupiter yelled in unison, their attacks raged towards cat and struck her unprepared, weakening her further.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailormoon yelled again, the beams of light hit the wounded cat and she screamed as she disintegrated.

"Hai!" Sailormoon yelled, making a fist and smiling at the others......

~*~*~*~*~

Luna and Artemis walked up to each other slowly and just stared at each other. "Luna..." Artemis whispered, raising a hand, undecided. Luna smiled and gently took his hand, she held it up, kissed it and put it next to her cheek. They just stared at each other for a moment, when he suddenly grabbed her around her small waist and hugged her fiercely, "Ai shiteru..." he whispered. Luna's eyes widened, and she kissed him reverently. A gentle light surrounded them, and they slowly morphed back into cats....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later Usagi, Mamoru and the four inners met at Hikawa Jinja with their suitcases. Mamoru was loaded down with about 50 suitcases, and he dropped them not so reverently, sighing heavily at Usagi. She grinned at him and socked him in the arm, then set Luna down who had been sitting on her shoulder. 

"So are you still able to turn to human?" Usagi asked her worriedly. 

Luna grinned. She concentrated and suddenly started to meld upwards and she stood there, shrugging her shoulders out. "Hai." she smiled, her crescent moon glowed for a moment and then faded slowly. "I wanted to thank you Usagi, without you this wouldn't be possible!" Luna said with feeling. She stepped up and hugged Usagi fiercely, "I've wanted to do that for so long!" she whispered in Usagi's ears. Tears filled Usagi's eyes as she hugged Luna back. Luna walked around and hugged all of them. She laughed and wiped away tears, "Gomen." 

Makoto smiled and said, "Are Michiru and Haruka coming?", looking at her watch

"Hai!" 2 voices said. Michiru and Haruka walked in and smiling, and Haruka set down their bags.

"I think it will be fun!" Michiru said softly, brushing her aquamarine hair off her shoulder. "I'll get to see some nice recital halls and music stores while there." 

"I'd like to see some Nascar stores while we're there!" Haruka said grinning, her blue eyes sparking.

"Sa, Ikimashou!" Luna said holding Artemis's hand. Michiru and Haruka looked at her strangely, 

"Who are you?" Michiru asked, looking her up and down appraisingly. Luna smiled at them, she winked at Artemis. She knit her eyebrows for a moment and her moon started to re-appear and glow. They both gasped, after a long pause, "Luna? Artemis?" they said in shock.

"Hai!" Luna and Artemis replied smiling. Their moons faded again. 

"Sugoi!" Haruka said, looking at Luna with new eyes. 

"Amazing!" Michiru breathed, as she studied them. "How?" 

"I'll explain on the way there." Luna smiled, taking Michiru's arm.

About a hour later the senshi, Mamoru, Luna and Artemis waved goodbye to Hotaru and Setsuna as they boarded their plane to Louisville, Kentucky...... 

To Be Continued 


	3. A Weakness Found?

Sailormoon Eclipse

Sailormoon Eclipse 3  
http://hizashi.net/eclipse/  
By: Jackie Miller  


**A Weakness Found?**

"Hey man! Move your butt!" the king pin hissed to his lackeys, shoving them through the warehouse door. "Shh!" another voice whispered. "Remember, we don't want that damn Sailorvictory to come!" 

"Too late." a deadly calm voice said. They all gasped and looked around frantically. A lithe figure in black ninja clothes and a silk mask jumped gracefully down from the rafters and landed softly on their feet. 'He' had a bright red scarf tied around his waist and a ornate sheathed sword was tucked into it. 'He' pulled out his bokken, a long Japanese sword with a ornate cloth handle, in shades of green, blue and brown. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." the voice said, indistinguishable from male or female. 

"Yeah right!" the kingpin yelled defiantly, he pulled out a semi-automatic and a spray of bullets headed towards victory. He did a amazing leap straight up, flipped and landed behind the kingpin, the bokken at his throat.... 

Later, around 1 in the morning, Yuchino Karei woke up with a start in her bed, drenched in sweat. She felt strange, slightly sick and disoriented, she swung her legs over and sat on the edge of the bed. She put her head between her legs, when she felt the bile rise in her throat, she gasped and started at what she saw under her bed, forgetting her sickness. She slowly reached down and pulled out a long sword in a sheath from underneath her bed. Karei pulled the sword out in amazement and ran a finger over the sharp blade, cutting her finger. Suddenly the sword flickered and disappeared right before her eyes, and the cut on her finger seemed to close itself. "Nani?" she whispered in shock. She laid back down in her bed and closed her eyes, images flickering behind them of a place far away, and a time long ago.... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A burst of mist swirled over Tokyo, and Controllerwind stepped out, "Controllercat!" she yelled. She waited, tapping her foot impatiently. But no one appeared. She frowned and teleported back to the moon palace. She landed in the control room and snapped her fingers. A hologram of earth appeared before her. She frowned when she saw that 8 of the 10 powers were somehow on the move towards the smaller power. Her breath caught in her throat, and she looked afraid for a moment..... 

Sitting on her throne in the once sacred moon palace, planet twirled a piece of her long multi-colored hair restlessly, her eyes a light purple. She contemplated the planet before her, earth. "It is quite beautiful." she mused to herself. "But I think Saturn was lovelier." she said recalling the beauty of the rings, "But this one will complement my others nicely." she murmured studying the green, blues and brown. Her black eyes flickered restlessly to the hologram before her. She sat up with a start, eyes turning black, "Nani?" she exclaimed. "Controllers!" she snapped. The 4 warriors appeared before her. 

"Hai, Controllerplanet-sama?" they said as one as they bowed.

"Did Controllercat take care of those powers in Tokyo?" she demanded, angrily, sitting straight on her throne, her black eyes snapping.

"Anou.." wind said nervously, "She gathered a great deal of energy, but...she's gone."

"Nani!?" planet's eyes widened, turning dark orange.

"They were more powerful than expected, planet-sama." wind said quickly, she waved a hand and 6 holograms appeared before Planet, 5 were of the Inners and moon doing their attacks and 1 was of Tuxedo Kamen.

"Hmmm." Planet mused, sitting back as she watched the attacks. "What do they call themselves?"

"Eternal Sailormoon, Super Sailormars, Super Sailormercury, Super Sailorjupiter, Super Sailorvenus, Tuxedo Kamen." wind replied, pointing to each respective hologram. 

"So they receive their powers from their respective planets?" planet asked with a smile forming on the edges of her blood red lips.

"Hai, I am almost certain, remember the ruins of castles we found on the planets." Wind replied, her eyes seemed to lighten and lost their frightened look.

"OH." Planet said, she suddenly burst out laughing, "Well, they won't be difficult for me to take care of in the end, but I don't want to waste the energy unless I have to, which I doubt I will. You take care of it." she said to her generals. They all nodded and bowed.

"Sa, the reason I called you all in here is that of the 10 powers in Tokyo, 8 are somehow moving towards America. How?" she asked, settling back, a glass goblet of wine appearing in her hand, her eyes sifting to various shades of green.

"Planet-sama, I believe that the earthlings have advanced far enough to have flight. I have heard that they have already made steps toward space travel." the brown haired one replied, bowing.

"Arigatou matter-san, at least someone is competent around here." planet said, looking hard at Wind. Wind bowed her head deeply, praying for her life. 

"I believe that I shall make a controller for the devices they use for flight, what are they?" planet said.

"Airplane." matter said, typing rapidly at a control screen, bringing up schematics of airplanes.

"Hai, I shall make a controllerairplane." Planet decided. The 4 generals quickly stepped back as a multicolored aura glowed brightly around planet, she stood up from her throne and raised her arms. A beam of rainbow light shot from her and suddenly a small speckled egg appeared. She sighed and sat back down. She snapped her fingers, "I command you, my child, appear!" the egg grew larger and larger, until it cracked. Out stepped a short pale man with ash white hair, the remnants of the egg immediately disappeared. He bowed and said, "How may I serve you, my mother?" 

"There is a plane with 8 powers on it, the sailor senshi, take care of it." planet said. 

"Hai." he bowed and disappeared. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi and Mamoru sat together in the plane and Ami and Makoto sat behind them, Minako and Rei sat in front of them. Luna and Artemis sat across from them, and Haruka and Michiru sat behind them. They were all talking quietly to each other. 

"Oh Mamoru, we've had hardly any time alone." Usagi sighed. She rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, we have now, and when we get to America I'll take you out to the most romantic restaurant there." he replied. Usagi looked up at him, her eyes twinkling and smiled joyously, 

"Really?" she whispered, her eyes filled with love.

"Hai." he murmured. He leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips.... 

"So Rei, what do you want to do while we're there?" Minako asked, brushing her hair out.

"I want to go shopping!" Rei said with sparkles in her eyes, imagining all the super cute outfits she could find in America.

Minako grinned and nodded, she pulled out an American magazine the airplane had, and flipped through, trying to teach Rei some key phrases for buying things…. 

"I want to go to a great restaurant while we're there!" Makoto said animatedly to Ami. 

"I can't wait to try some American food!" she said. "I also want to get a bunch of cookbooks!"

"Hai, I want to check out some American bookstores too. I brushed up on my English before we left!" Ami said happily, pushing her glasses up as she looked up from her book… 

"So that's how we became human!" Luna concluded her story to Haruka and Michiru.

"Amazing!" they both said, beaming

"I'm so happy for the both of you!" Michiru smiled, resting her head on Haruka's shoulder…. 

Controllerairplane appeared above the plane and spread his arms wide, suddenly a mist filled the airplane and it rocked slightly, people started to scream in fear as the lights flickered and the airplane bounced around. All of the sudden it was dead quiet, everyone had fainted from the gas. However the senshi were still awake, "Senshi! Henshin yo!" Luna whispered as she fainted. 

"Luna!" Usagi cried. She stood up and nodded to her friends, 

"Moon Eternal!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!" 

"Uranus Crystal Power!" 

"Make Up!" they all cried together. They posed as one and teleported to the outside wing, "Hey! I will not allow you to endanger these innocent people!" Sailormoon exclaimed. "In the name.." Controllerairplane laughed insanely and moved one of his hands down, the plane dipped to the side and Sailormercury screamed as she started to slide off the plane. She shrieked as she lost her grip, but suddenly Sailormoon flew up into the air and grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailormoon exclaimed still in the air. Beams of light struck him, and he screamed as he disintegrated into dust, which quickly blew away. The senshi teleported back inside, the mist had cleared and people were starting to wake up. 

"That was a little to easy." Usagi said, worried, settling back down into her seat.

"Maybe this enemy isn't that strong?" Michiru said. 

"I don't know...." Usagi said thinking....... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Planet sat alone in her throne room, looking slightly annoyed and worried. When suddenly a beam of grey light appeared in the room, and rushed towards her, striking her directly in the chest. She inhaled deeply, and appeared not to breath as her body absorbed the energy. She exhaled slowly, and she relaxed her body, she opened her eyes and they were ash white for a moment, before she blinked clearing them. 

'The new controller failed.' She thought, angrily, her eyes deep black. 'But if Controllercat also wasn't able to get rid of them, they might be stronger than I first assumed.' she mused, her eyes clearing once again, to a dark blue. 'She was one of my oldest, she was considerably strong considering that she is a lower class controller.' she thought to herself. She sat thinking deeply when, she suddenly said, "Hologram! Memory search!" a hologram appeared before her, waiting. "Find Galaxia story." she commanded, opening her hand and a silver goblet of wine appeared, which she sipped leisurely. 

The hologram beeped and a moment later a screen appeared. "Oral reading!" she commanded. The hologram then proceeded to tell planet the story of Galaxia, how she got here and what happened to her in the end. When it finished, planet looked slightly pale, her eyes were dark orange, and her fingers were white as they clutched the goblet. 'I know that I am stronger than Galaxia was, but these senshi may be stronger than I ever imagined.' she thought, slightly afraid. "Hologram! Find Sailor Senshi story!" The hologram beeped and minutes passed as it compiled all known information on the Sailor senshi.... 

In the dark shadows, a woman stood listening, hidden behind a silver pillar. She listened intently to the whole story and she flicked her long red hair behind her, running her blood red nails through her waist length hair. 'I must tell the others about this.' she thought to herself. Her red eyes narrowed as she thoughtfully studied their beautiful leader, 'How much do we really know about her?' she thought to herself. She thought back to the day she was 'born' from planet. 'She is like our mother, we have been with her since the beginning, but we don't really know anything about her. But we must stay loyal, we owe all our strength to her...' she silently disappeared in a burst of flame. Unlike the other generals, she had the power of telepathy as well as the power of the flame, so she knew Planet's thoughts and fears as well....... 

To be Continued


	4. Mysterious Power

Sailormoon Eclipse

Sailormoon Eclipse 4  
http://hizashi.net/eclipse/  
By: Jackie Miller  


**Mysterious Power**

The senshi landed in Louisville, Kentucky about an hour after the attack. As they slowly undocked, the people started to talk as they walked off. It seemed that all memory of the attack had been wiped from their minds, to the astonishment of those who knew what really happened. The senshi took their bags and as they walked off, some of the gloom from the battle before faded and soon Usagi was her former excited self. She bounced on her toes as they walked through the airport lobby. 

"So where are we staying Luna-chan?" Usagi asked

"The Hilton, I got us all double rooms." Luna said smiling, looking at her itinerary.

Usagi blushed and looked up at Mamoru, "Sa, I guess we will get some private time." she giggled, holding his arm. 

"Nice try, Usagi." Luna said dryly, rolling her eyes, "Mamoru and Artemis will be staying in a room together, you're with me." she said firmly. Usagi's, Mamoru's, and Artemis's faces fell.

Luna blushed when she saw the look on Artemis's face, "Gomen minna, I have to be like Usagi's mother on this trip. Sorry if you got your hopes up." she grinned looking at Mamoru. Mamoru turned scarlet and lowered his head.

"Whatever you say Luna." he said meekly.

"Good." she beamed. "Now don't let this ruin our trip, you two will still have time alone!" Luna smiled.

"Now, here's the van I rented for our trip, Haruka, do you want to drive?" Luna said as they walked up to a new Sienna van parked in the airport parking lot.

"Hai!" Haruka said eagerly, her eyes turning into stars.

"Now, now. This isn't a racetrack, the driving rules are different here than in Tokyo." Luna admonished when she saw the look on Haruka's face.

"Awww." Haruka grinned jokingly. They all piled into the van and with Haruka driving moderately, they headed towards their hotel. The senshi were all in awe as they walked into the plush american hotel. Luna had rented a whole floor at the top, so they it all to themselves. "Ne minna! Let's go swimming!" Rei exclaimed looking down from the top floor window, at the Olympic size swimming pool the hotel had far below. "Hai!" Michiru and Ami said in unison. They smiled and looked at each other, "How about another race?" Michiru asked Ami, smiling gently, "Sure!" Ami replied. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They all headed to their rooms to change into their bathing suits. Ami and Makoto went to a room together, Minako and Rei to another, Luna and Usagi walked into their room, Haruka and Michiru went to theirs, and Artemis and Mamoru dragged their feet to another.

As Luna and Usagi were changing, Luna smiled at Usagi's bathing suit, 

"You sure have changed from bathing suits with bows on them!" she grinned as she looked at Usagi's mature light pink bikini. 

"Well, it has one bow!" Usagi grinned, pointing to the light yellow bow at the center of the top.

"How do you like my suit?" Luna asked. She held up a VERY suggestive silver bikini. Usagi's jaw dropped open. "I thought I would be a little daring, I've never been able to wear clothes before you know!" Luna grinned seductively, then she broke into giggles.

"Well." Usagi said, tongue-tied. "Artemis will like it." she said finally, trying to sound cheerful. Luna laughed as she changed into it. When they walked into the hall, everyone was waiting for them. Ami had on a very decorous light blue one piece, and Mako had on a dark green suit with lighter green stripes. Minako had a orange-gold tankini on and Rei had a fire red bikini top, with the same color pair of bikini shorts. Michiru had on a simple black suit, but she looked fabulous in it. Haruka had on a yellow suit, with light blue flowers all over it. Mamoru and Artemis both walked out in their black trunks and both of their jaws dropped at the same time when they saw Usagi and Luna. Haruka's eyes widened as well, but Michiru elbowed her and frowned, and Haruka looked down.

"Well, what are you all staring at?" Luna asked, putting her hand on her hip. She grabbed Artemis's arm and together they all walked down to the pool. When they came to the pool, there were only a few other people, all of the senshi started to swim and splash around playfully. Mamoru and Usagi went to the hot tub together, with Usagi giggling like a maniac. 

"Wow, you look great Luna!" Artemis said, eyeing her appreciatively.

"Arigatou." she said blushing. "Let's go to the hot tub too." she said, slipping her hand in his arm. As they walked slowly to the tub, which was surrounded by luscious ferns and trees, so to be hidden from the pool. Luna stopped when she heard voices, "Did you see that suit Luna had on?" it was Usagi's voice, rising over the bubbling sauna.

"How could I not see it." Mamoru's voice said dryly. "What's the matter with her? She's almost acting....loose." he said quietly.

"Don't say that!" Usagi said, they heard splashing, "She's never been human before, can you blame her?" she said.

"Well, I think that she needs to calm it down a little. She's flaunting herself." 

"You're right, but you shouldn't judge her." Usagi replied. 

"Enough about her. Come here you." he whispered lovingly. There came noises of giggling and splashing. Luna stood there in shock, her lip trembling and she suddenly cried out and ran away from Artemis. The sounds from the hot tub stopped and Mamoru and Usagi suddenly appeared breathlessly,

"Nani?" Usagi started, fixing her bikini. She stopped when she saw Artemis standing there, glaring at Mamoru. She gasped. "Did...Did Luna hear us?" she asked hesitantly. 

"What do you think?" Artemis said coldly. He turned and walked away.

"Oh no!" Usagi gasped. She looked up at Mamoru. "What should I do?" she cried.

Mamoru lowered his head with shame. "I'll go talk to Artemis, you should go talk to Luna." he replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Controllerplanet-sama?" a voice broke her meditating. She turned from the still compiling hologram. "Nani?" she growled. 

"Planet-sama, the senshi have stopped moving for the time being." Controllermatter said, bowing low, his cape sweeping around him.

Planet smiled at him, "Hologram!" she ordered. Another hologram appeared before her. It showed the senshi in the swimming pool. Planet smiled, "Controllerwater!" she snapped. Her blue haired general appeared before her, she showed him the hologram and said, "Can you take care of them?" she asked. "Yes, your majesty." he bowed and disappeared in a splash of water. She looked at matter, "I want you to watch this carefully, Water is my weakest general, see how difficult it is for the senshi to defeat him." she said coldly. Matter looked taken aback and said, 

"Planet-sama, don't you believe that Water can defeat them?" he asked hesitantly, looking down. 

"My dear Matter." Planet said lovingly. Matter looked up and planet stood up and sauntered down to him, swaying her hips. She stopped just in front of them and lovingly ran a long black nail down his cheek, "Don't....EVER question me!" she finished with a hiss, she racked her nail down his face and a cut opened, blood dripped down his pale face. Matter yelped and jumped back, he held a hand up and touched his cheek. He paled even more and bowed, 

"Gomen Nasai, Planet-sama." he said fearfully.

"Good." she said walking back and sitting regally in her throne. "You will find, that I always know best." she said arrogantly, looking at her bloody nail. 

"Hai, your majesty." he whispered. 

"Now do as I told you!" she snapped. He bowed again and disappeared, a shadow covering him, planet smiled and slowly licked her nail clean of the blood, when beep sounded in front of her.

*Compilation of senshi story completed* the hologram behind her said mechanically. She smiled and a silver goblet appeared in her hand, "Oral Reading." she commanded. The hologram then began the extremely long story of the Sailor Senshi, beginning with the Silver Millenium and going up to the present day. A figure listened in the shadows.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi quietly turned the handle to her and Luna's room, and paused when she heard crying. She carefully peeked in and saw Luna sitting naked on the bed tossing all her clothes into the trash can. Luna suddenly sat up and went to the bathroom, and emerged wearing a robe. She weeped quietly as she brushed out her odangoes and let her hair hang around her. She went to the mirror and looked at her reflection, she reached a hand out and touched her reflection, the tears flowed harder.

"Luna?" Usagi asked gently, she opened the door all the way and walked in. Luna suddenly turned and looked at Usagi.

"What are you doing here?" she asked coldly, the tears suddenly stopping. 

"Luna.." Usagi began.

"Iie, don't start, I know, I'm acting like a slut right?" Luna demanded her blue eyes hard as ice. 

Usagi backed away, "Luna, Gomen nasai." she said.

"Oh sure, it's a little to late for that. Why don't you go ahead and stay in Mamoru's room?" Luna said harshly, "Then you two can do a little more fooling around!" Luna exclaimed, stepping closer, she breathed harder, and her hands were clenched into fists at her side.

Usagi gasped and she turned red, she looked down, "Luna-chan..." she began, nervously wringing her hands.

"Just leave me alone!" Luna screamed. She threw a tissue box at Usagi and it hit the wall beside her. Usagi gasped and ran out...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where did they go?" Ami said, worried, she had a bad feeling and Luna had run off crying with Usagi following. She sat next to Michiru. Makoto, Minako, and Rei swam up giggling. "What's wrong?" Minako asked. "Something is wrong with Luna and Usagi." Michiru said. All of the sudden Rei gasped, her face paling.

"I have a bad premonition..." she whispered. It had suddenly become very still, the only people left in the pool were the senshi. Suddenly a sound like crashing waves softly began, getting louder quickly, and a burst of water appeared in the air and a man stepped out from it. He laughed evilly, winking at the girls and held his hands up. The water in the pool began to churn and spin, the girls began to scream as they were pulled under. It suddenly rose into the air and all the senshi shrieked as they were lifted into the air. They fell through the air, and landed in a heap by the side of the pool. The man laughed and tossed his long blue hair behind his shoulders.

"So, I finally meet the famous senshi. You have Planet-sama a little worried." he chuckled.

"I'll show you worried!" Makoto yelled, struggling up a dangerous green aura surrounding her.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, make up!"

"Mars Crystal Power, make up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power, make up!" 

"Venus Crystal Power, make up!"

"Neptune Crystal Power, make up!" 

"Uranus Crystal Power, make up!"

All the senshi yelled simultaneously, and they all transformed into Super Sailors and posed.

"We are the pretty sailor-suited sailor soldiers! The Sailor senshi!" Uranus yelled, pointing a finger at the water.

Water laughed uproariously and lifted a hand, a funnel of water rose out of nowhere beside him and he pointed at the senshi and it suddenly rushed towards the senshi. 

"Burning Mandala!" Sailormars yelled quickly, the rings of fire headed towards the funnel. When the rings hit it, the water sizzled and shrank but kept on heading towards them. Mars stomped her foot angrily, "Fire Soul!" she screamed passionately, a huge stream of fire shot out and hit the funnel and it shrank and disappeared. 

Water chuckled, "Well done, but I have better." He paused "Hmm, let's see, ah yes." he smiled arrogantly, "Power of the element water, aid me!" he yelled raising his hands to the sky, as he did Sailorneptune suddenly yelled, "Deep Submerge!" the raging ball of water headed towards him, he smiled and a sea-blue aura glowed around him, he held his hands out in front of him, the ball hit him square on, the senshi smiled. But suddenly, the water cleared and Water was floating there with the sea-green ball of water in his hands, Sailorneptune gasped.

"So you see, that is why I am called, CONTROLLERwater." he smiled evilly. "You senshi aren't too bright, I don't see why Planet-sama is worried about you." he fondly ran a finger over the ball of compressed water in his hand, it floated dociliy above his hand waiting...

Sailormercury pulled out her computer and clicked her visor down, she began typing..

"So, who is this planet-sama you speak of?" Sailorvenus asked buying mercury time.

"Ahh, haven't you heard of her?" Water said arrogantly, he didn't think the senshi were very powerful.

"No, I'm afraid not." Sailoruranus said stepping in front of Mercury, so water wouldn't see her.

"Controllerplanet-sama, she is the greatest being in the universe, she roams the universe, collecting planets for her collection. She wants this planet, so she can be done with this solar system. She plans on moving on to the Tau Ceti system next." Water smiled, shaking his head.

The senshi gasped, "But isn't Tau Ceti extremely strong?" Sailormars asked carefully, readying herself to attack.

"Pffffttt, they are nothing compared to her." Water sniffed, waving a hand. The senshi looked at each other.

"Attack him as he powers up and aim for his hands." Mercury whispered behind them, pushing her earring, the visor dissipating.

"I think it is time that we end this game." Water said, "Sayonara." he said...

To be Continued! 


	5. Battle

Sailormoon Eclipse 5  
http://hizashi.net/eclipse/  
By: Jackie Miller  


**Battle**

_*A young woman, extremely beautiful with long deep black hair and flashing violet eyes, swept up a temple shrine. Two crows cawed by her, flying over her head protectivly. The girl sighed heavily, brushing back her hair. The dreamer reached out to her, and suddenly the girl's eyes closed peacefully and she fell gently to the ground. The dreamer stretched out a pale ghostly hand and touched her forehead softly, the girl groaned and her eyelashes began to flutter. "Onegai…help me!" the dreamer whispered in her ear, placing visions in her head. Suddenly a blonde girl with long pigtails and sparkling blue eyes woke her up. The dreamer sighed, the dream had not been completed.*_

Karei woke up with a start, her shirt was soaked with sweat and her hair stuck to her forehead in silken strands. For one moment the dream was fresh in her mind, she saw the two girls as clear as a picture. Then her mind fuzzed and they became a blur, she sat up straighter and held her forehead, feeling a headache come on. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed, and pushed her green bedspread back. She glanced at her clock and sighed, it was 6 o'clock in the morning. 'Way to early to get up during the summer.' she thought. But she sighed again and stood up, put her robe on and walked downstairs. She went out side and got the newspaper. She sat down at the table, and opened it. As she flipped through the paper, eating a bowl of ceral, she came across a article about another drug bust by Sailorvictory. This was the first she had heard of it, 'Sailorvictory'. she thought. She set her spoon down and her mouth opened slighty, a chord had been struck inside of her....... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usagi sighed heavily and walked dejectedly down the hallway from her room. She suddenly heard the screams coming from the pool, she ran to a near-by window and gasped at the sight. She ran back to her room to get her brooch, when she opened the door, Luna was gone. She paused looking around, but then shook her head and grabbed her brooch, yelling, "Moon Eternal, make up!" she quickly transformed and jumped out the window, flying down..... 

Controllerwater held the deep submerge ball above his head and cried, "Power of the element water, lend me your strength!" The ball grew larger and larger until it was a huge raging ball of water, and laughed as he hurled it down at the senshi, they screamed and dodged, but the ball headed straight for Sailorneptune. She screamed, putting her arms over her face and the ball hit her straight on. The senshi watched in shock as she seemed to fly through the air in slow motion, her mouth open in shock. Time returned to normal as she slammed into a wall, plaster billowing around her, the screams stopped. "Neptune!" uranus yelled, her eyes opened in horror. 

"Neptune-san, daijoubu ka?" Sailormoon asked, as she knelt beside her fallen friend, her eyes filled with tears, 

"Neptune!" Sailoruranus yelled, she pushed. She ran over to her, pushed Sailormoon aside and gently lifted Neptune's limp body up. Tears formed in her eyes as she brushed the bloody dust from neptune's face, "Michiru…" she murmered, her tears made tiny tracks on the dust on Michiru's face. "Iie." She whispered, holding her limp body to hers. 

"Haruka…" neptune's eyes opened slowly and her dim eyes looked up into Haurka's. "Get them.." she whispered, she weakly lifted a hand to touch Uranus's cheek, she sighed and her eyes closed, her hand falling to the ground, unconscious. 

"Don't worry, he'll pay.." Haruka whispered softly, she kissed Neptune on the cheek, and set her body gently on the ground. She stroked Neptune's hand on more time, before standing up. She had her back to Water, her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"My, my, that was touching." Water laughed.

"kisama.." she whispered, hands tightining. 

"Kisama!" Uranus screamed, a dangerous yellow aura glowed around her. She turned her head and looked at him with such hate that he stopped laughing, looking startled. "You will pay for hurting my love!" she screamed. The aura began to flare up higher, "Yurusa!" she screamed, turning to face him fully. She had never felt such anger before in her life. Her beloved Michiru, lying unconscious on the floor. A new power coursed through her, she slowly rose off the ground and hovered a few feet of the ground, the aura flashed white-hot, shimmering around her like a flame. 

Water stared in fear, his arrogance fading. The senshi gaped as they stood around Neptune. A brilliant beam of white light filled the room, blinding everyone with it's readiance and when the flash ended, Sailoruranus floated there in a new fuku. It was similar to Sailormoon's, it was different from any other fuku she had ever had. She had on a dark blue skirt, layered over a longer light blue skirt, with dark blue, white, then light blue ribbons for a belt, a gold star at the appex. Her back bow was light blue, and had two very long thin , dark blue ribbons hanging down. Her front bow was smaller and yellow, with a glowing blue star in the center. She had two ball-shaped shoulder covers which were light blue, and her gloves came up to the middle of her upper arm. Her collar was dark blue, without a stripe and in place of a tiara, her royal sign of uranus glew fiercely,  


Her white-yellow aura blazed brighter and two small wings grew from between her shoulder blades. She lowered slowly to the ground, the aura carressing her started to fade and she yelled, "I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Eternal Sailoruranus! Protected by the planet of eternal wind, I shall punish you!" she yelled posing. The whole transformation took only about 30 seconds. Water stared in shock and blanched slightly, he started to laugh, attempting to mask his nervousness, "You shall never punish me girl! I am thousands of millennia years old, I am very strong." Uranus's aura started to glow again, "Eternal Wind Storm!" she screamed. She raised her hands to the heavens, it was completely silent until a faint rushing sound grew louder and louder, causing Water to cover his ears. A wind of bright yellow energy began to twist around her faster and faster. Uranus smiled dangerously and pointed her hands at Water, the wind seperated from her and accelerated towards him. Water gaped for a moment, but quickly rose his hands and gathered blue energy. Uranus smiled secretly to herself, she raised a finger and pointed it at Water's hands, the wind changed its course intentaneously and hit Water's hands full on. Water screamed as the aura around him shattered and he fell roughly to the ground, in a heap. 

"Sailormoon!" Uranus cried, she staggered slightly, she paled and fell to her knees, the fuku disappeared in a shimmering of blue glitter, she slumped to the ground, Mercury ran to her. 

"Silver Moon Crystal!" Sailormoon began, when suddenly a voice yelled, "Yamette!". The senshi all turned and looked. There was another man floating in the air above them, he had shoulder length brown hair, he was holding a unconscious Luna slumped in one arm. He held a hand open and a sword of brown metal appeared in his hands, he held it to her throat. "Luna!" the senshi all yelled, stepping foreward, "Fire…" Mars began. 

"Stop if you want your little friend to live!" he yelled, pressing the sword into her pale throat. Sailormars gasped and lowered her hands. Sailormoon raised a hand towards the senshi, she flew gracefully up into the air.

"What do you want? Who are you?" she asked facing him. 

"Keep your distance." He warned "I'm only here to get my friend. My queen will be happy to have your little friend for questioning." 

"Luna!" a voice yelled desperatly. They both looked down as Artemis and Tuxedo Kamen ran into the room. Sailormoon looked back at him, 

"Who are you? Why do you want Luna?" she demanded. 

"I am Controllermatter, do not think of attacking me, I will kill this kitty without a thought." he said looking down at the senshi. 

"Nani?" Moon gasped. "How…" she began 

"I know everything." he sneered, he shrugged, "I've had enough of this." He smiled. 

"Sayonara." he laughed, a shadow enfolded him, and he was gone. Water, who was still unconscious on the ground, disappeared as well

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Karei slept deeply, she saw all of these events playing out in her mind. She felt deeply for their pain and anguish, and she somehow felt connected with these girls, the sailor senshi they were. Her heart skipped a beat when the man Tuxedo Kamen ran in, but it was not a skip of love, but of recognition. She saw the girl, Sailormars, and recognized her as the one before, Karei stretched out a ghostly hand and touched the girls forehead, she immediately slumped to the ground and her eyelashes began to flutter..... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Controllerplanet smiled as matter appeared in front of her, holding the cat/woman in his arms.

"Ah Matter-san, you are the only one I can really count on. Set her down over there." Planet commanded, pointing to a golden cage in front of her throne. Matter bowed and gently set Luna in the cage. 

"Planet-sama, I have also brought Water back with me, may I take him to the healer?" he asked nervously.

"Hai, Hai." Planet asked, waving a hand. "How easy was it for them?" she asked, curious.

"It was not easy, one of their strongest is down and another is weak, the rest are very weak as well." he said.

"Hmmm, good. Now leave." she ordered, waving a hand. He bowed and disappeared in a shadow.

In the cage, Luna started to stir and she slowly opened her eyes, rubbing a hand over her eyes. She started to sit up, but then started when she saw her surroundings. She pulled her robe tighter and stood up, her eyes widened further as she recognized it as the royal throne room on the moon, 

"How?" she started. 

"My dear Luna-sama, you mustn't wear that silly thing anymore." planet smiled graciously, she snapped her fingers and simple white gown appeared on her. 

"Nani?" Luna gaped looking down at herself.

"Luna-sama, I must introduce myself, I am Controllerplanet. I am extremely pleased to meet you, I have heard so much about you." Planet said pleasantly, twirling a piece of her hair. She snapped her fingers and the cage disappeared, as a gold chair appeared. "Please sit! Would you like some tea?" planet asked. A woman appeared holding a serving tray, she handed Luna a cup of green tea. Luna took the cup, stunned and took a sip. She actually started to smile slightly. 

"How do you know me?" she asked.

"Ah, I know many things." planet said. "But a question has been bothering me, may I ask you?" she asked. 

"Hai." Luna nodded.

"What do you owe that queen and her ungrateful daughter?" planet asked simply, sitting straighter in her throne.

"I…they are my masters, I...love them." Luna said hesitantly.

"But you didn't answer the question." planet said innocently, flicking her hair off her shoulders.

Luna knew their was something, but her mind seemed to be blank suddenly, "I...I don't know." she said hesitantly.

"Would like power Luna?" planet said suddenly, standing up.

"What? Yes, everyone wants power." Luna said confused, shrinking back into her chair.

"I, I can give you that power, you can be as powerful as my generals, even more so, then you can pay those ungrateful girls for the cruel things they have done to you."

Luna's eyes hardened as she remembered what happened, a twisted vision played through her mind, as she imagined years of unfeeling treatment.

"I can see I have your interest. They deserve it, do they not, especially that ungrateful brat Usagi. Look at all the years, no, all the millennia you have given her in faithful service, and she doesn't give one word of thanks, but instead she ridicules your beauty, she is jealous!" planet said slyly.

Luna knew there was something wrong with that statement, but she couldn't think of it. The aura around planet glowed softly and Luna's mind completely blanked. Her eyes hardened. "Hai." she whispered. 

Planet smiled, "Good. Please stand up." she asked politely. Luna stood up, her eyes full of hate , fists clenched at her sides. The kaleidoscopic aura around planet brightened, and a beam shot out from her and hit Luna in the forehead. Luna started to float off the ground, as her crescent moon glew and then slowly changed colors into a black one. Her plain white gown shimmered and disappeared, it was slowly replaced by a gold chinese style dress. It was skin tight gold silk, sleeveless and had high slits up both sides. Two thick gold armbands appeared on either arm, and gold high heels appeared on her feet. She lowered to the ground and a gold fan, with two silver tassels hanging off the bottom, appeared in her hands. She smiled evilly and curtsied deeply, 

"I am your loyal servant, Mistress Luna." She said, looking up at Planet, her eyes were a evil dark blue with a solid black pupil.

"And I." Planet stood up and curtsied as well, "I am your queen, Controllerplanet." she walked down the stairs from her throne and took Luna by the arm, "But, I am also your friend." They both laughed....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Controllermatter took Water to the healer. A machine which planet had taken from a conquered planet. It was a square box, which could change shape to accommodate a body, and when one was placed in it, you would be healed and strengthened in a matter of minutes, depending on the extent of your injuries. As he set the dials, water groaned. "Matter-san, you must pay those senshi back." 

"Hai, water-san, I will. In fact Planet-sama has instructed me to take out the two in Tokyo tomorrow. Fire-san told me that she overheard that they were two of the strongest. The team will be broken." He reasurred his friend. 

Water smiled weakly, "Arigatou." Matter nodded and gently placed water in the box, his healing would take about 30 minutes. After he was asleep, matter turned and walked into the laboratory. He started to work on a what appeared to be a pair of bracelts. As he worked, someone walked in and kissed his cheek. He smiled and turned, Fire stood there in all her splendor. He kissed her revrently on the lips and said, "Has Planet sent you on a mission yet?" 

"Iie, I think she is saving us two for last." Fire smiled, brushing her red hair back.. 

"Planet-sama has ordered me to take on the two in Tokyo." he said calmly.

"Nani!? I told you, even planet-sama seemed afraid of the one for saturn." she said, afraid, she rested her hands lovingly on his shoulders.

Matter smiled up at her, his brown eyes twinkling and said, "Iie, she told me just how to get them, but she doesn't want me to kill them, just capture them." Fire smiled sadly, 

"Ganbatte." she said nervous......

To Be Continued


	6. Death of a Warrior

Sailormoon Eclipse 6  
http://hizashi.net/eclipse/  
By: Jackie Miller  


**Death of a Warrior**

Setsuna and Hotaru sat together on the couch, reading books, bored to tears. "Setsuna-mama, I wish we had gone with the others." Hotaru sighed, setting her book down. 

"I know, it is boring here, but we have to keep a eye on the town." Setsuna said responsibly, taking her glasses off, 'I wish we had gone too' she thought to herself. Hotaru groaned, "It's so boring without Hotaru-papa and Michiru-mama here. Can we go to the park or something?" "Hai, that's a good idea." Setsuna said smiling at Hotaru. They got up and Hotaru changed as Setsuna got Hotaru's hat and shoes from the closet, "Here you go." Hotaru smiled up at her and put them on, "Come on!" she said cheerfully, holding her hat down as she ran across the yard, laughing as she chased a butterfly. Setsuna smiled and took Hotaru's hand as they walked to the park. They quickly reached the park, which was very peaceful and quiet, the green grass sparkled underneath the shining sun, and the trees rustled softly. Setsuna sat in the cool shade under a tree, reading a book, while Hotaru picked flowers nearby. Suddenly it became deathly still, the wind stopped and there was no noise at all, a shadow seemed to pass over the sun, bathing the park in grey. Hotaru looked up from the flowers and Setsuna looked up from her book. "Where did everyone go?" Hotaru asked, looking over at Setsuna. Setsuna stood up and looked up at the sky. "Hotaru.." she began, when suddenly a figure appeared in the sky, "Power of the element matter, aid me!" he yelled, raising his hands. Setsuna and Hotaru both reached for their henshin sticks. The man laughed and stretched out a hand and the pens flew up into his hands. They both gasped and Setsuna ran in front of Hotaru. "What do you want?" she demanded, raising a fist. The man shook his brown hair out and tucked the pens into his jacket. "Why nothing, except for you. Don't fight, it will make it so much easier." he said mockingly, glaring down at her. "Run Hotaru!" Setsuna yelled, Hotaru opened her mouth to protest, but Setsuna half-turned, "Go." She whispered intently. Hotaru nodded, she turned and started to run. The man shook his head, sighing and waved a hand, a wall of earth seemed to melt and lifted. The man made a circle with his hand and the earth curled in itself, making a dome of dirt around Hotaru. "I am Controllermatter, you cannot win, don't fight me." he grinned, winking at Setsuna. He lifted a hand and Setsuna gasped as her body lifted. Matter snapped his fingers and she was instantly unconscious. She flew up to his hands, just as the wall of dirt exploded with a purple flash. Hotaru stood there, her sign glowing, her eyes cold. She stared frigidly at him, but her eyes widened when she saw Setsuna, floating unconsciously by him. "You'll drop her if you know what's good for you." Hotaru said ominously. Matter laughed, a sword of brown metal instantly appeared in his hands, and he held it to her throat, "I already went through this with your other friends, I will kill her without a second thought. Be smart, little girl, come with me. I promise, we're not going to hurt you." he said sweetly. Hotaru glared, a violet aura glowed around her, and she raised a hand, the Silence Glaive appeared with a purple flash. "Unlike my friends, I can fight you without transforming." she smiled grimly, twirling the Glaive in front of her. "This is getting tiring little girl." Matter sighed. He lifted a finger and the Glaive instantly left her hands and floated up towards him, where it hovered in the air next to him. Hotaru gasped and looked frightened for the first time. He snapped his fingers and she instantly fainted, before she hit the ground they all disappeared, a shadow enfolding them. The park immediately lightened and returned to normal. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_*A pale girl on a pure white horse stretched out a pale hand. The dreamer stretched out a hand as well. Their fingers touched and then grasped each other, "Onegai, help me. You need me, I need you." the girl sighed sadly, a tear sliding down her cheek.. "Hai." the dreamed nodded. "You must hurry! Before it's to late!" the girl cried. Suddenly a storm started, lightning cracked across the sky. A wind started to tear them apart, "Iie." she cried, they held onto each other's hands desperately. Their fingers broke, and they reached for each other, "Hayaku!" was the last thing the dreamer heard before the storm overtook her...*_

Sailormars woke up with a start, sweat drenching her forehead. She sat up quickly looking around the ruined pool, "Nani?" she said, trying to stand up, her body shaking. "Oh Rei-chan! You're okay!" Usagi cried with relief. Tear tracks ran down her face, and her eyes were red. Mars looked around in confusion. Sailorneptune, pale and bleeding, was lying unconscious next to her and Haruka was next to her, bending worriedly over her, although she herself was very pale. "What happened to me?" mars said shocked. She stood up and de-henshined. "Right after Controllermatter and water left with Luna, you passed out. We didn't know what was wrong with you!" Usagi cried, wiping the tears from her face. "Neptune is hurt very badly and Haruka is weak from her eternal attack. Luna is gone, what should I do?" she sobbed, Rei took her in and let her cry on her shoulder, and hugged her gently, "Usagi-chan, don't worry, everything will work out." Rei said gently. Usagi's sobs slowed, "Arigatou Rei-chan." she said, wiping her eyes. "But what should we do? Luna is gone! And she still thinks that I hate her." Usagi said tears filling her eyes again. "Artemis is beside himself!" Rei looked over and could see Artemis slumped in a chair, his face in his hands, the 3 Inners surrounding him. A frown came to her face, "I know this may seem odd, but I just finished a recurring dream. I don't know what it means." She motioned for the others to come over. They all stood around her, Mamoru put his arm around Usagi's trembling shoulders, and Ami and Minako held Artemis. Makoto helped Uranus stand up. Rei described her dream to them. "It's odd, it's so real!" she exclaimed when she finished. Mamoru frowned, "Do you think it has anything to do with that Sailorvictory we came to check out?" Artemis looked up, his eyes were red and he looked as if he had been crying, "It must be, it's too much of a coincidence." he said quietly, looking down. "I think you may be right. I just feel like something important is about ready to happen." Rei said seriously. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, this is the famous Sailorsaturn. You know your power is know throughout the galaxy." planet said, smiling down at Hotaru. Hotaru was chained and on her knees in front of Planet's throne. Hotaru looked up at her defiantly, "What do you want?" "Oh, nothing really. Just your life, you are the most powerful, if I get rid of you, practically no one stands in my way." planet said calmly, taking a sip from her crystal wine glass, her eyes misted between green and blue. "You are wrong, my friends, and Sailormoon. They will stop you. You can't win, it's not your destiny. We know the future, and you are not in it." Hotaru said ominously, she struggled up to her feet. "Ha, little girl, didn't you know that we shape our own future. I have always made my own." Planet said, smiling slightly, her eyes starting to get darker. "You will not win." Hotaru said, her eyes blazing. "Whatever you say." Planet said, "I have a friend of yours, would you like to meet her?" Hotaru looked confused for a moment, Planet smiled benignly and clapped her hands. There was a slight pause, when suddenly there was a rustle of silk. Hotaru turned and gaped. Luna appeared in front of her, her hands on her hips, smiling voluptuously, "Yes, my queen?" she said cheerfully, brushing past the stunned Hotaru, knocking her back to her knees. She stopped in front of Planet and bowed slightly, before walking up next to her throne. "I have someone I want you to meet." planet said gesturing towards Hotaru, who was struggling to stand back up. Luna turned and a wide smile formed on her blood red lips when she saw Hotaru, "Ahh, little Hotaru-chan, how are you? Have you come to join me?" she asked pleasantly, a evil smile on her face. Hotaru stood and lost her cold front momentarily, and she looked shocked, "Luna-san?" she started. Luna quickly lost her smile, she pointed her gold fan at her. "I am no longer the pathetic weak Luna you once knew, I am now Mistress Luna, servant of Controllerplanet-sama." she said coldly. "You will either join us or die." she finished, crossing her arms. "Luna-san, why?" Hotaru said, becoming afraid, she raised her chained hands in front of her. "I said don't call me that!" Luna screamed. She flew up into the air, her black hair blew around her. She waved her fan and powerful beams of light came out and struck Hotaru, the blast hit her unexpected, and she flew backwards, screaming. She hit a wall with a thud and labored to stand up. Luna glared evilly and spun around and twirled her fan and beams came out again, but this time, a purple aura surrounded Hotaru and protected her, the beams bouncing off. Planet laughed and clapped, "Wonderful Mistress Luna! I'm glad you are catching on so quickly." planet laughed again. Hotaru groaned and weakly stood up. Luna smirked and lowered back down to Planet's throne. Planet suddenly stopped laughing and a aura shone around her. "You cannot kill me, I will be back." Hotaru said defiantly, if weakly. Planet laughed and so did Mistress Luna. Planet stood up and walked down until she was standing in front of Hotaru, who was coughing weakly, blood dripping from her mouth. Planet smiled and lifted Hotaru's face with a long black nail, "I'm truly sorry to do this." She half-smiled. "In you I sense the same spirit as I, but you understand." She stood back and bowed slightly, "I honor the house of Saturn." Her eyes turned pure black, and she raised her arms. A iridescent aura shone brighter, and brighter, until Mistress Luna flicked her fan open to cover her eyes. There was a moment of complete silence and the world seemed to move in slow motion. Suddenly a huge beam of pure white energy shot out and hit Hotaru full in the chest, a large explosion sounding. Hotaru screamed heart breakingly, when a there was a flash of bright light, intermixed with purple, the entire palace seemed to shake on its foundations. When the light faded, there was a crater where Hotaru had been standing. Planet laughed uproariously and sauntered back to her throne. Luna started to laugh, but she stopped when a strange feeling struck her heart..... Setsuna, in a golden cage beneath the palace, felt a cold knife twist in her heart, "Hotaru!" she screamed. She threw herself to the floor and wept bitterly, when suddenly a warm purple light filled the room. "Setsuna-mama, please don't cry." a gentle voice said. Setsuna gasped and looked up, the ghost of Sailorsaturn, floated above her. "I'm not dead, don't worry, I'll be back." the ghost said softly. Setsuna weakly stood up and stretched out a hand. The ghost did too, their hands touched, sparks flying between the real hand and the spiritual one. A bright mauve light filled Setsuna and she lifted off the ground, her sign of Pluto shone and a fuku seemed to flash briefly over her body. "Setsuna-mama, I have granted you your new power, I go now to grant the others their gifts." she whispered, fading. "Iie! Don't leave me!" Setsuna cried, reaching after her. "Don't worry I'll be back." the ghost said, disappearing completely 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The 4 generals sat at a table together. Matter stood up, "I have made bracelets for each us, they will increase our power, and, most importantly, they will protect our weak spots." He handed a pair of red bracelets to Fire, white ones to Wind, blue bracelets to Water, and brown ones for himself. "Just snap them on, and you will immediately feel the difference." he snapped his own on, and a faint mahogany aura shone around him briefly. The others followed suit, and they glowed with their own respective auras. "Arigatou Matter-san." Fire said feelingly, touching his hand. Matter smiled lovingly at her. "Now let's discuss how Water was beaten so we can be sure not to make the same mistake." Matter said, "Hologram, Battle scene." a hologram appeared in front of them. Water hung his head in shame, Wind patted him gently on the back, "It's all right Water-san, we will get them back for what they did." she said determinedly. Water looked at her gratefully. "Hologram, play!" the hologram then played out the whole scene, while matter pointed out weakness in the team...... 

To Be Continued


	7. A Miracle

Sailormoon Eclipse 6  
http://hizashi.net/eclipse/  
By: Jackie Miller  


**A Miracle**

The senshi rode silently on the van, going to their next hotel in Louisville. They all sat silently, rocking slightly with the motion of the car. Usagi sat next to Mamoru, tears ran silently down her face, as she hid her face in his chest. The other senshi sat with their heads hanging sadly. Suddenly Artemis jumped up from his seat, "I can't take it anymore!" he screamed, grabbing his shirt. "Where is she, what are they doing to her!" he cried out, tears flying from his face as he shook violently, he slumped to the floor, holding his face in shame. Usagi gasped and jumped up from her seat, she knelt down beside him, and tried to comfort him. 

"Artemis, it will be all right!" she cried, hugging him tightly. Artemis looked up at her coldly, and shoved her viciously aside, "Get away from me! It's your fault they got her!" he cried, pointing at her, his hand trembling, "If you and Mamoru hadn't been so cruel, she would be with us." Usagi lowered her head in shame. She started to cry again, her heart breaking. Mamoru stood up next to her, "Artemis, don't say things like that, we said we we're sorry!" he said angrily. "There is nothing else we can do, but wait." he helped a shaking Usagi to her seat. "Iie! He's right, it is my fault." Usagi cried, she buried her head in Mamoru's shirt. "We must stick together, they will get us all if we don't stick together!" Minako cried. "Yes, we must be a team." Ami said, looking up, her eyes red and tear-stained, "A house divided upon itself, surely will not stand." she said, her voice shaking. Makoto stood up and went and sat next to Artemis, she hugged him and said, "Don't worry, Artemis, we'll get her back no matter what we have to do. We would die for her!" she said determinedly, making a fist. "Yes." the others said, nodding determinedly. "I would do anything for Luna." Usagi said, looking up, with tears in her eyes. Artemis lowered his head sadly, "I know, I...I'm sorry." he said, wiping his tears away. Usagi smiled softly and gave him a hug, "I'm sorry too." she said, wiping her tears as well.... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wind appeared in front of Planet, in a burst of fog, "Hai, my queen?" she asked bowing grandly. "I want you to take care of what we discussed earlier." Planet said waving her hand, her wine sloshing, her eyes flashed a dark purple, Wind glanced over at Mistress Luna, who was sitting in a smaller throne next to planet, smiling coldly at her, languidly fanning herself. "Hai, my queen." she said, she disappeared in a swirl of mist. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Karei sighed, brushing her emerald hair off her shoulder. She had agonized over her strange dreams over and over again, but what did they mean? She still had not come to an answer. She ran the brush over Demetria one more time. She quickly tacked her up, and vaulted into the saddle, she clucked and Demetria ambled forward. Karei looked up at the darkening sky and noticed the gathering clouds, "I hope it doesn't rain." she said aloud, stroking Demetria's neck. She trotted for a time and then urged Demetria into a gallop, as they galloped through the swaying trees, Karei had a strong sense of deja vu. Fierce winds quickly gathered, blowing leaves through the trees. Her emerald hair swirled violently around her, as Demetria's snowy mane blew in her face. She looked again up at the sky, clouds violently swirled and gathered, forming a tempest above her, lightning cracked across the sky, lighting the dark woods a eerie blue, and thunder rolled. Her eyes widened slightly and she turned Demetria and urged her back towards the barn. "Hayaku!" she cried to Demetria, the wind grew stronger and rain started. A ancient, colossal tree was struck by lightning, as they rode closer. There was a strange groaning from the oak, and there was a ear-splitting crack as it fell to the ground in their path. Karei gasped and steeled her jaw, "We can do it!" she cried, she clucked harder, and Demetria speed up, and they made a huge jump over the tree. Karei slowed Demetria, "Good!" she cried, patting her horse's neck. Suddenly Demetria snorted and tossed her head, her eyes rolling. Karei stopped her and stroked her neck comfortingly. She heard a strange laughter echoing through the trees, she looked frantically around, and then looked up. In the storming sky, a pale woman floated, her ash white hair floated around her head, and she seemed unaffected by the violent tempest. She saw Karei looking up at her with fear in her eyes and laughed harder. She raised a bracleted hand, the rain and wind surged harder, she snapped her fingers and a huge lightning bolt struck down from the heavens towards Karei. Karei and screamed in horror, covering her face with her gloved hand, suddenly her face hardened and she lowered her hand, she raised her hand to the sky and the bolt stopped and hovered in mid-air. The woman's ice blue eyes widened in shock. Karei's eyes seemed made of stone and turned her palms outwards. The hovering lightning bolt paused for a moment, and then streaked back up the way it had come and headed straight for the woman, who screamed and disappeared in a flash. Karei's eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped in the saddle. Demetria's eyes rolled and she cantered towards the barn....... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The senshi arrived at their hotel, as they unpacked their bags in their rooms, they found that Luna had rented a whole floor again, and had pre-arranged their whole itinerary. Usagi had decided that she would sleep alone, and Mamoru and Artemis would sleep in a same room, as Luna had wanted. Usagi cried silently, as she painstakingly arranged her clothes in the drawers, trying to pre-occupy her mind. As she was getting ready to go to bed, she decided to see how Haruka and Michiru were doing. Usagi got up and quietly knocked on the door to their room. Haruka slowly opened the door and she smiled weakly when she saw who it was, "Ne Usagi-chan." she opened the door wider and Usagi walked in. She sat on the edge of Michiru's bed and picked the fuzzballs off her own pajama's, "How is she?" she asked softly, looking up. Haruka sighed and pulled up a chair, Usagi noticed that Haruka's eyes were red as if she had been crying. "She woke up a little while ago. Her wounds are getting better, but she is still very weak." she sighed, running a hand through her short platinum hair. Usagi frowned and gently stroked Michiru's soft cheek, and then sighed, "I didn't want to do this unless I had to, but I think it is necessary. It's been 3 days!" Usagi said with feeling. Haruka frowned, concerned. "Nani?" she asked worriedly. Usagi pulled out her eternal brooch, she looked uncertain for a moment, but she waved a hand over it. It glowed slightly and the cover disappeared with a flash of glitter, the silver crystal glowed softly and rose from it's place in the brooch. "You can't use it! You'll die or get weak." Haruka gasped, putting a hand on Usagi's arm."Before...she left...I talked to Luna, it's not as bad as that. I can use it in small increments, and I'll only get a little weak. Don't argue, I've decided." she said firmly, nodding her head. Haruka sighed and nodded with resignation. "Only if it will help Michiru." She said worriedly, looking down at the tossing girl. Usagi waved a hand over the crystal, it started to shine iridescently, "Silver Crystal, onegai, help Michiru-san!" Usagi pleaded. The crystal flashed and a warm silver light flooded the room, permeating every thing, making a joyful glow come over the room. Haruka felt her depression and sorrow lift, her health restored. On the bed before them, Michiru's wounds faded before their eyes and she slowly opened her eyes. Usagi groaned and slumped over the bed, her hair spraying over the coverlet... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wind appeared before Planet in a whiff of cloud, "Planet-sama, the girl was more powerful than expected. She has injured me." Wind said nervously, bowing deeply. Her suit was burned in some spots, and her hair was slightly tinged on the ends. Mistress Luna laughed gaily, it was the tinkling sound of bells, pleasing to the ear. "You were hurt by a child?!" she ridiculed, flicking her fan open with a snap. "And she does not even have her powers yet!" she laughed more, the sound now cracked through the hall like a whip. Planet smirked and looked back at Wind. "Perhaps you should have Matter-san make you more powerful bracelets." she joked, her eyes shifting to a deep violet. Her smile faded and her eyes instantaneously to a evil black and she frowned viciously, "You have failed me twice now. You have only one more chance to destroy them. I want you to strike tomorrow." Planet said ominously, her eyes suddenly seemed to shift to a even darker, more evil color, if that is possible. "If you fail me, you don't want to think of your punishment." she warned. Mistress Luna smirked and flicked her fan closed with a snap and smiled evilly at Wind. Wind glared at her and disappeared in a burst of mist. "When she fails I will send you, Mistress." Planet smiled grimly at Luna, her eyes lighting slightly. Luna bowed her head and clutched her fan in front of her with long gold nails, 'This will be my chance to get rid of that onore Sailormoon.' She thought to herself, smiling grimly..... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Haruka easily carried Usagi to her room, and Michiru walked next to her. "Will she be all right?" she asked worriedly, looking at Usagi, who's head was cradled weakly in Haruka's shoulder. "I think so, she's just sleeping, I hope she's better by tomorrow, we have a big day planned." Haruka said nervously, trying to hide her concern. Michiru smiled slightly to herself and opened Usagi's bedroom door and they walked in. Haruka gently lay Usagi on the bed, covering her with her blanket. "Do you think we should tell the others?" Michiru asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Iie, it would just worry them, besides it's late." Haruka said. She sat on the other side. Michiru sat Usagi up gently and leaned her against Haruka. She got a brush and undid Usagi's odangoes and started to gently brush her hair. Haruka smiled at Michiru, "Haruka, I never did tell you thank you for saving me. I remember what happened." Michiru said softly. She looked up and smiled at Haruka with her deep aquamarine eyes. Haruka blushed, "I...You're welcome." they just looked at each other for a moment, Haruka blushed again, "I wonder when the rest of you will get your eternal forms. I can't describe how it felt! I felt so powerful, like I could do anything." Haruka said enthusiastically. "I can imagine. That's how I feel when I'm with you." Michiru said softly. She blushed and looked at Haruka. Haruka leaned over the bed and Michiru leaned towards her, their faces were two inches apart, when suddenly, "What? What's going on?" a tired voice said. Michiru and Haruka gasped and blushed, leaning back quickly. Usagi's eyes were open and she was rubbing her eyes. "Oh! You're all right!" Michiru exclaimed. She gave Usagi a big hug, "I was so worried about you! Thank you so much for what you did! I feel 100% better now!" she said sincerely, brushing Usagi's hair from her brow. Haruka smiled and ruffled Usagi's hair. Usagi grinned and ducked her head, "Your welcome. It was the least I could do." she said bashfully. She touched her hair, "Did you brush it for me? Arigatou." Usagi said, a huge yawn cracked her jaw. Haruka and Michiru looked at each other. "Sa, you need to get your sleep Usagi-chan. We have a big day tomorrow." Michiru said, standing up, and helping Usagi's lay back down, and she tucked her blankets in. "What are we doing Michiru-mama?" Usagi said, half asleep, her eyes closed. Michiru looked taken aback and glanced at Haruka. A gentle smile came across her face. "You'll find out tomorrow." she said gently. She brushed some hair away from Usagi's face, and kissed her forehead. "Oyasumi Nasai." she whispered. She and Haruka tip toed out of the room. Once out Michiru laughed. "That was so cute, only Hotaru has ever called me that before." Haruka smiled. "I miss her and Setsuna. I feel empty somehow, but that's silly, it's not like they're dead or anything." Haruka said quietly. Michiru lowered her head, "I feel the same way.....but what if they are gone? How would we know?" she said quietly. "The both of them are the strongest on the team. Even if something had happened, they would have found a way to tell us." Haruka frowned, looking thoughtful. "But, the other day, I tried to call them and no one answered." Michiru said worriedly. Haruka frowned and put an arm around her shoulders...... 

To Be Continued


	8. The Destined Meeting

Sailormoon Eclipse 8  
http://hizashi.net/eclipse/  
By: Jackie Miller  


**The Destined Meeting**

Karei slowly woke up and everything was a blur. She felt strange, wet and drained of energy. She blinked rapidly, the world twisting and swaying, strange muddled forms in front of her. She rubbed her eyes, and cautiously opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground, soaking wet, her hair plastered to her face. She sat up slowly and looked around in shock. She was sitting in a moist pile of leaves and Demetria was quietly cropping grass next to her. She stood up shakily and rubbed her temples, she vaguely remembered a storm and lightning, but that was all. She looked at the sky and she could just see the sun peeking over the hills. "Kami-sama!" she gasped, "It's morning already! I've been out all night!" she shakily walked over to Demetria and petted her nose, "Arigatou Demetria, you're a true friend." Demetria knickered and bumped her with her white nose. Karei smiled slightly jumped into the saddle, she groaned as she settled into the, she was sore all over. She stroked Demetria and urged her into a quick canter. While galloping down the path, she saw someone else on horseback, riding through the trees, it was hard to tell who it was. "Hello!" she called, waving her crop, and slowing Demetria. The rider stopped and trotted over to her. "Melody!" Karei gasped, a smiled breaking on her face. Melody rode up on her white and grey Andalusian, Artex. 

"Karei! I was so worried about you!" Melody cried. She rode next to her and leaned over from her saddle, hugging her fiercely. "Where have you been? Everyone is looking for you! Look at you! You're a mess." Melody exclaimed with worry, looking at Karei. Karei had bags under her eyes, her face had small scratches all over it, her clothes were torn and ripped, and Demetria was filthy as well. Karei smiled weakly, noticing Melody's scrutiny, "I was out riding and suddenly a bad storm came up, I think I fell and hit my head or something. I woke up on the ground and I can't remember hardly anything." "Well come on! We need to get you back, so everyone will know that you're alright." they turned and cantered together towards the barn. "They sent me out to see if maybe you had gone on a ride. It's a good thing I did!" Melody yelled over the noise. Karei nodded, a strange look on her face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Controllerwind! Fire!" Planet snapped, she sighed as she waited, she held out a hand, a glass of black granite appearing in her hand, she languidly drank black wine from it. There was a slight forming of something in the middle of the room, when suddenly a flame of red-hot fire, and pillar of cold mist appeared out of nowhere, Fire and Wind stepped out of their own respective portal and bowed deeply before her. "Wind, I have graciously decided to give you one more chance. I want you to go out and kill at least a couple of the senshi." planet warned, her eyes shifting between deep purple and black. "If you can manage that." Mistress Luna snickered behind her fan, her eyes glinting dangerously. Wind scowled at her, her white-blue eyes narrowed and her pallid skin flushed. "How dare you!" she hissed, a white aura flared up and shone around her. "Don't try anything Wind." Mistress Luna taunted, she stood up luxuriously her unfeeling blue eyes hardened, a gold aura began to spark around her. Planet laughed cheerfully, "Now, Now, calm down." she warned jestingly. Mistress Luna smirked and bowed very slightly towards Planet, and sat down, throwing a arm across the chair, and relaxed into the chair, smirking at Wind. Wind glared at her and lowered her head, hiding her anger. "Now Fire, I want you to try and take care of that smaller power, I think you can manage." Planet said, looking meaningfully at Wind. Wind and Fire bowed and disappeared. Planet sipped her ebony wine and spoke without looking. "When Wind fails, it's your turn. I want you to watch the battle and learn from her mistakes." Planet said, smiling to herself. Mistress Luna stood and bowed grandly, holding her fan in front of her, she disappeared in a brilliant glitter of gold. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The senshi rode in their van to the nearby mall. Usagi was smiling and she looked excited for the first time in days. "I can't wait to see American clothes!" Minako grinned and nodded, "Hai! when we get back everyone will be so jealous!" she exclaimed. "I want to get some American cookbooks! I've liked the food we've had so far." Makoto said enthusiastically. "I think I might get some English books. I'll probably get a headache looking at them though, english is such a backward language!" Ami joked. "Hai!" all the others agreed, laughing. "Ooh! I have to get a fancy dress, Mamoru is taking me out to eat tonight at a fancy restaurant." Usagi squealed, clapping her hands. "You are such a odango atama!" Rei said rolling her eyes. "Ne! Only Mamoru is allowed to call me that!" she said indignantly, her eyes flaring. "Gomen." she said sarcastically, smirking. Usagi stood up and lunged at her, they both wrestled playfully. Haruka sighed from the drivers seat. "Who is going to stop them now that Luna is gone?" she said quietly to Michiru who was sitting next to her. Michiru smirked slightly. "Well, we're here!" Haruka announced over the squeals coming from the back, pulling into the parking lot. "Yay!" Usagi and Minako yelled as one. Haruka rolled her eyes, laughing and parked. The senshi all tumbled out, while Michiru and Haruka stepped out quietly from their seats. "So what are Mamoru and Artemis doing while we're shopping?" Ami asked, as they walked up to the huge mall. "Oh, they are going to see a movie or something." Usagi said waving a hand. They all walked into the mall and the 5 Inners all gasped, "Whoa...This is so cool!" Usagi squealed. The inside of the mall was monstrous, many people were bustling busily around, talking at what seemed to be a million miles a hour. There was a large fountain in the center, with blooming plants all about it, and small children played on it's rim. On the upper level, there were even more people, standing in line at the food court or eating. The senshi all just stood and stared in awe, until a beautiful girl with short, cover-girl blonde hair, talking on a cell phone, bumped into Haruka and walked off without a word. Haruka ground her teeth and started after her, but Michiru grabbed her by the arm, "Haruka, things are different here." She said quietly. Haruka sighed and nodded. The other senshi looked at each other, and started to walk around, stopping and gawking in every store. As they walked through the stores, they got some appreciative looks from American guys, especially Usagi and Michiru. Minako and Makoto were loving it, "Look at all these cute guys!" Minako squealed, her eyes looking like stars. "Well, I wish Mamoru had come with me, then all these American girls would be jealous!" Usagi said. Everyone else rolled their eyes. "Rei, don't forget what Artemis said, keep your senses open for anything, maybe the person who is Sailorvictory is here." Ami said, as she struggled to hold her load of books. She looked thoughtful for a moment, "You know one good thing about being in America is that we don't have to worry about anyone overhearing us, they all speak english!" she grinned. Usagi looked thoughtful as well, a uncommon look for her. "Ne minna! Watashi wa Sailormoon!" she yelled. Several people looked over at the strange beautiful girl screaming in a foreign language. Usagi laughed, clapping her hands, "This is awesome! I hope Luna doesn't find out what I did!" she suddenly sobered when she mentioned Luna...... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on Karei, you'll like it! We haven't gone shopping in forever! And school is starting in a month!" Melody said as she drove the car through rush hour traffic, towards the mall. Karei sighed, "You're right, I do want to go." she said mediocrily. She pulled a brush out of her purse and started to brush her long emerald mane. "You look fine, Karei, don't worry, you always look beautiful." Melody said, smiling at her from the corner of her eye. Karei smiled, "Except for when I'm covered in mud and leaves like last night!" she joked. Melody laughed as she pulled into the mall parking lot. As they walked into the mall, Karei suddenly had a strange feeling. She looked warily around, 'I feel like something is going to happen.' she thought to herself. Usagi and the others walked through the mall, "I love my new dress!" she sighed dreamily, hugging the bag to her chest, "Do you think Mamoru will like it?" she asked worried. Haruka smiled, "Hai, he'll love it, don't worry! You looked beautiful in it!" she reassured her, patting her arm. "Oh! Look a arcade!" Usagi shrieked, a store with the sign, 'King Game Center' was in front of them. "I have to play some American games!" she said her eyes lighting up. "Me too!" Makoto and Minako said. Michiru noticed a music store and she dragged Haruka over to it. "Come on Rei-chan!" Usagi said. Rei shook her head, holding a hand to her head, "I'm not feeling very good. I'm going to sit on the bench out here." Usagi frowned and walked over to her, "What's wrong?" she said worried, putting a hand to Rei's forehead. She sat down next to her, "Do you want to go back to the hotel?" she asked worriedly. Rei smiled, "Iie, I'll be fine, I'm just a little tired, go on." she said, giving Usagi a little shove towards the arcade. "Are you sure?" Usagi said, concerned. Rei nodded, smiling slightly. Usagi gave her a hug and walked into the game room. Rei frowned after she had left and looked around suspiciously. 'I have a feeling, something is about to happen. I have to be aware.' she thought to herself, concentrating. Karei and Melody walked around aimlessly, "Do you want to play some video games?" Melody suggested hopefully. Karei started to say no, but she suddenly said yes for some reason. They walked towards the game center. When they were about to go in, Melody suddenly had to go to the bathroom. "I'll wait for you on the benches." Karei said. She turned and walked towards the benches in the center of the court. She felt strange, like she was walking on air, without will. She started to walk towards an empty one near the bathrooms, but her feet kept walking on their own and she stopped in front of a bench, a girl sitting on it. The girl had long raven black hair which flowed like silk down her back, her eyes were closed and she looked like she was concentrating deeply. Karei frowned slightly and looked at her closer, actually leaning over to see her closer. The girls eye's suddenly flew open and she lifted her head, revealing crystal clear violet eyes, which stared up into Karei's startled green eyes. They both gasped and Karei quickly took a step back. 'I know her!' they both thought, shocked. Karei looked down, "Sorry." She mumbled, holding her hand to her mouth. She nervously sat down next to the girl, straightening her clothes uncomfortably. She felt the girls eyes studying her, and Karei laughed nervously, "Hehe, umm, I guess you've never seen anyone with hair my color huh? It's natural believe it or not." Karei joked, running a hand through her hair. She looked the girl in the eye and they both stared at each other. 'This girl is so familiar!' Rei thought. She felt like a vision was coming, but the girl suddenly started to speak in english. Rei blushed and looked down. "I do not speak english." she said hesitantly, enunciating her words. "I am from Japan." Karei's eyes widened as she looked strangely at the girl. 'Thank Kami-sama for watching, "Let's Speak English." I just wish I had paid attention, instead of staring into his eyes!' Rei thought to herself. "Oh! I'm from Japan too!" Karei said suddenly in japanese. The girl's eyes widened in shock, and she turned slowly to stare at Karei. "My name is Yuchino Karei." she said easily, bowing slightly at the waist. "Oh, really, that's awesome!" Rei said, smiling enthusiastically. "My name is Hino Rei." 'Interesting name.' they both thought. "So why are you here in America?" Rei asked, her eyes curious. Karei's eyes saddened and she looked down. "My parent's died when I was 7, I came here to live with my Aunt Aya." Karei said softly. "Oh! Gomen nasai." Rei said quickly, blushing. "It's all right!" Karei looked up and her eyes brightened again. "So why are you here?" she inquired. "Anou...My friends and I all live in Japan, we came to....visit." Rei said uncomfortably. Karei started to say something when Melody walked up, "Oh, Melody!" Karei said in english. She stood up, "Here meet my new friend, Rei Hino." Melody's eyebrows rose as she looked down at the beautiful girl, who was looking with interest at her. "Hi, my name is Melody Hollis." Rei looked uncomfortable and stood up. "She only speaks Japanese." Karei said quickly. "This is my friend Hollis Melody." She said quickly to Rei in japanese. Rei smiled at Melody and bowed slightly. "Just a second Rei-san." Karei said quickly. "Melody, I really hate to do this, but there is something about this girl, I want to meet her friends. Do you think I can hook up with you later?" she said. Melody looked surprised but said, "No big deal, catch you later!" she gave Karei a hug and walked off. Karei turned to Rei, "I'd like to meet you friends!" she smiled. Rei smiled, odd, in a way it seemed relieved. "Of course, they are playing video games." Rei took her hand and led her into the game center. Usagi was playing a game against Minako and Makoto was cheering them on. "That's them there." Rei said pointing. Karei looked and a odd sense of familiarity filled her as she studied the three girls from afar. A gorgeous blond girl with a slightly strange hairstyle was eagerly playing a game against another beautiful blond girl, with hair that nearly touched the floor as she sat down, the top part up in a bright red bow. Another lovely tall brown haired girl was standing next to them, jumping up and down. 'They are all so beautiful!' she thought to herself. Rei lead her over behind them. Rei started slightly when she saw that they were playing a Sailormoon game, and she rolled her eyes. Suddenly, loud bells went off and Usagi jumped up and started cheering. "I won, I won!" a bunch of coins poured out. "Darn!" Minako slammed her hand on the game. "Minna, I want you to meet my new friend!" Rei said. They all turned and looked at Karei. "This is Yuchino Karei, she is japanese, but she lives here." Rei said, introducing her. Karei bowed slightly, "Hajimemashite." she said politely. "Hi! My name is Tsukino Usagi!" Usagi said enthusiastically. "My name is Aino Minako!" Minako said, making a V with her fingers. "I'm Kino Makoto." Makoto said. 'Finally someone I can look in the eye!' she thought to herself, looking at Karei, who was about her height. Karei looked slightly embarrassed with all these girls looking at her so intently. 'They all have such unique names, I wonder why?' she thought. "I've never played the Sailormoon game, is it fun?" she said nervously. "Oh yes! It's so much fun, do you want to play me? My treat, I won a bunch of tokens!" Usagi said happily, showing Karei her pocketful of coins, "Sure, you'll probably totally beat me though." Karei laughed, sitting down. Usagi grinned broadly, and sat down at the next chair. The screen came up and offered the girls choices of 9 senshi, Usagi picked Sailormoon. Karei studied the 9 available senshi, "Who should I choose?" she asked looking up. "Sailorvenus!" Minako said "Sailorjupiter!" Makoto said "Sailormars!" Rei said. Karei looked taken aback and choose Sailorpluto. The arena came on the screen and Usagi immediately started to fight, rapidly pushing buttons, and released. Karei wasn't sure what to do, she pushed random buttons, when suddenly a strange feeling came to her again. She pushed a combination of buttons, and her character spun on one knee, knocked Sailormoon's legs out from underneath her with her time staff. Sailormoon fell to the ground and Karei did another combo and pluto let Dead Scream loose, and Moon disappeared. Bells went off, and Usagi looked stunned. Suddenly the heard scream outside the game room.... 

To Be Continued


	9. A New Ally

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Eclipse 9  
http://hizashi.net/eclipse/  
By: Jackie Miller  


**A New Ally**

Karei's character had just killed Usagi's character, when suddenly they heard screams outside. They all jumped up and ran outside. A pale woman in a white uniform was floating in the air and people were pointing up at her and screaming. "Oh shut up!" the woman spat, she waved her hand in the air, and a gust of wind swept all the people through the air. She sighed and flicked her hair back, and snapped her fingers, "Controllercloth!" she yelled. A woman who looked like a Raggedy Ann doll appeared in the air, she had bright red hair made of twisted cloth, and she was short and pale, with bright red circles of blush on her cheeks. 

"Hai, Controllerwind-sama?" she said bowing. 

"Drain these people's energy, we need to draw the senshi out, they are here somewhere." Wind said arrogantly, waving a hand. 

"Hai." cloth bowed again. She turned and bowed her head, as the girls watched in shock. She clapped her white hands together, and closed her eyes, rings of energy began to swirl around her , she raised her head and said, "Clothes! Listen to me!" waves of power spread around her in a widening arc. "Drain your wearers energy dry!" she yelled, opening her eyes, which glowed a evil red. Suddenly, all across the mall, people fell to their knees screaming, and fainted. The senshi and Karei all gasped and they fell to their knees, their clothes flickered in and out, and they screamed as their energy was sucked out. Usagi struggled to stand up, and she held up her brooch, when suddenly Karei stood up. The senshi all gasped and looked over at her. 

Her eyes were blank and glassy, her face was pale and hard, with no emotion on it at all. Her clothes started flicker and she rose into the air, her clothes disappeared and she was enveloped by a yellow-green light, and her naked body was covered by a black ninja outfit, a silk mask covered her whole face except for her blank green eyes and a red sash was tied around her waist with a long silver bokken tucked into it, the handle was heavily decorated with yellow, green and silver thread. 

"I will not let you commit crime! I am Sailorvictory, prepare to die. Sayonara." She whispered. She slowly pulled her sword and leaped into the air, defying gravity and slashed at Controllercloth. She flipped and made a graceful landing, a few pieces of cloth's red hair floated down to the ground. Cloth screamed and clutched her head. She glared, "You will pay!" she screamed, pieces of her hair lengthened and flew out of her head and headed towards Sailorvictory like spikes. 

"Enough of this!" Usagi yelled, "Moon Eternal, make up!" she screamed. 

"Venus Crystal Power, make up!" 

"Mars Crystal Power, make up!" 

"Jupiter Crystal Power, make up!" 

"Mercury Crystal Power, make up!" Ami yelled running up, dropping books as she ran. They all transformed, and posed. Controllercloth laughed, more pieces of hair shot out and headed towards the senshi. 

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars yelled. The arrow of fire burned all the hair into cinder. Cloth flinched and touched her head. She snarled and spun around, long thick locks of hair shot out and wrapped all the senshi, including victory. Cloth laughed and looked up at Wind who was watching with pleasure. 

"Do you want me to finish them?" she asked, bowing grandly. 

"Hai, do as you please." wind laughed. Cloth bowed, she waved a hand and the hair squeezed tighter. The senshi all screamed in pain. 

"Yamette." a soft voice said. Cloth stopped laughing as several white rose petals floated by. 

"Protected by the deep ocean planet, neptune! The maternal soldier, Sailorneptune!" 

"Protected by the planet of the heavens, uranus! The soldier of flight, Sailoruranus!" 

Super sailors Uranus and Neptune appeared. Cloth smirked, "Ohh, I'm so afraid." She lifted a hand and spikes of hair headed towards them. 

"Deep Submerge!" neptune yelled. The ball of water disintegrated the hair. But while she was attacking, cloth had shot another piece of hair at them and it wrapped them both up. Cloth laughed evilly and the hair squeezed tighter and tighter. The senshi screamed in pain, their fuku's started to flash and flicker. Suddenly a warm purple light filled the mall, and it enclosed Wind and cloth in a bubble. They banged against it angrily, but they couldn't break it. The light enclosed the senshi...... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mistress Luna longed in a chair, her leg hanging over the side as she watched the ongoing battle. She drank silver wine from a gold goblet, and fluttered her fan bored as she watched. She smirked slightly as the senshi started to scream in pain, "Hologram, magnify Sailormoon." she ordered. The hologram complied, and the view magnified to Sailormoon's screaming face, as it twisted with pain. Mistress Luna started to laugh, when suddenly she shook her head, the moon on her forehead flickered gold for a moment. She frowned and it went back to black. She stood up and waved a hand and the hologram disappeared, she walked into the throne room, "Planet-sama, I think I need a energy boost." she said, bowing low. She suddenly stumbled, the moon on her forehead flickering once again, turning bright gold for a long minute. She looked up at Controllerplanet with clear blue eyes, filled with hate, "You..." she whispered. 

Planet gasped, her eyes narrowing. A rainbow colored aura surrounded her and a thick beam shot out and hit Luna in the chest. Her limp body rose into the air, a golden aura burst out around her, and she lowered gently to the ground. She stood there for a moment as if confused, "Nani..." she whispered, rubbing her now black moon, 

"You needed an energy boost, don't you feel better now?" Planet said, laughing easily. Mistress Luna blinked several times, before smiling back, her face filled with evil. "Hai, domo." she said, bowing slightly. 

"Have you been watching the battle?" Planet asked pleasantly. 

"Hai, I was surprised, a lesser controller was able to get them all, including the small one." Luna said, flicking her fan open. 

"Anou, interesting." planet mused, "Are they dead?" she asked, studying her nails. 

"Iie, I left before it was over, I was feeling strange." Luna replied. 

"Well, go finish watching it and tell me what happens." Planet replied, waving a hand. 

"Hai." Luna bowed and walked back to her room. 

Planet suddenly looked up as the door closed behind Mistress Luna, her eyes hard. "What an indominateable will you have my dear, to fight my power as such...you will do well with me." she whispered under her breath, before smirking and looking out between the silver pillars at the gently glowing Earth on the horizon. "Soon." she said, smiling wickedly once more.... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The warm violet light enclosed the senshi, a image flickered in front of them, 

"Hotaru?!" Sailormoon gasped, her eyes widening. The image solidified and Sailorsaturn was standing in front of them. But her fuku looked different, like Sailoruranus's when she was Eternal. 

"Senshi, I have come to give you your gifts." she whispered. The light flared and the hair around the senshi disappeared and they weakly fell to the ground. 

"Karei!" Mars gasped. She crawled over to her, Karei was lying on the ground not moving, her eyes were unblinking and glassy, but her chest was moving. Mars sighed with relief. 

"What happened to you?" Neptune asked with tears in her eyes. Saturn sighed sadly, 

"Our enemy captured Setsuna and I, she knew of my powers, and she destroyed me." 

"Iie!" Neptune cried, tears spilling, she buried her head in Uranus's shoulders. 

"Don't worry, I will be back, you know that. But you need your new powers to defeat this enemy. She is very strong." 

"Who is our enemy? These controllers that have appeared?" Sailormercury asked. 

"Yes, in a way. Their leader is Controllerplanet. She is the one who destroyed me. She travels the galaxies, collecting planets for her own power. She has collected all the planets in this solar system. Except for earth." Saturn said. "She has 4 generals, Controllerwind, who is the white haired one up there, Controllerfire, Controllermatter, and Controllerwater, the one you almost destroyed last time. They are weaker than planet, but they are extremely strong in their own rights, they each control the element their name denotes. Thus that is why Controller water was able to capture Neptune's energy. Be careful with them." she finished, "You must defeat them, but there is a downside to killing them, when they are dead, their powers go to Planet, and she becomes even stronger." 

"What are our new powers? And who is Yuchino Karei?" Sailormars asked. Saturn smiled gently. 

"She is the missing power, she is the reason we have not been able to reach our eternal forms, except for Sailormoon. You will each be 5 times stronger, once she realizes her power." she smiled. 

"Missing power? Who?" Sailorjupiter asked confused. 

"Why, Sailorearth." Saturn said matter-of-factly. The senshi all gasped. 

"I thought Tuxedo Kamen was the power of earth." Sailorvenus asked confused. 

"It will all become clear in the end." Saturn said, "Even I am not sure who she is, but she will remember and tell you." Her image started to flicker. "I can not stay much longer. I will grant you your new powers." she said softly. She raised her Glaive, which had become taller and the blade was bigger and inscribed with the sign of saturn, to the sky. Purple energy rippled around it, she leveled it and the power shot out of the blade and hit the forehead of each senshi. Their Super fuku's disappeared, and they all rose into the air. 

Their royal planetary signs appeared on their foreheads, and they each glowed. A new fuku appeared in a burst of light on all of them. They all had bubble shoulder covers, like Sailormoon, and their front and back bows were smaller. The back bow had 2 long thin ribbons coming from them. They all had a star shaped brooch in the center of their bows inscribed with their planetary sign. Their tiara's were very thin with a star shaped stone in the center, except for Venus and Uranus, in place of a tiara was their planetary sign glowing in their respective color. Their shoes had all changed into knee boots, like Eternal Sailormoon's, white with a colored band at the top. Their gloves stretched until they were at the middle of their upper arm. Their eyes opened and they all posed. 

"Eternal Sailormercury! Eternal Sailormars! Eternal Sailorjupiter! Eternal Sailorvenus!" Eternal Sailoruranus! Eternal Sailorneptune!" 

A beam separated itself and went into Karei, she floated limp above the ground and her ninja outfit disappeared. The sign of earth began to glow slowly on her forehead. She slowly spun and ribbons wrapped themselves around her. A sailor fuku slowly grew. It was similar to the Super's old fuku. She had a clear protector on her shoulders, her fuku was bright sky blue. Her front and back bow were dark hunter green. She had on knee boots like Mercury's old ones, except they were dark green with a white stripe on top. Her glove arm bands, heart brooch, and choker were yellow. The stone in the center of her tiara was also yellow. Another beam hit her and her eyes slowly opened. She lowered to the ground, her long green hair floating around her and her eyes lost their glassy look. She looked at the others in shock for a moment, and then looked down at herself. She gasped, "Nani?" Saturn smiled and pointed her Glaive at her, yet another beam hit her and her eyes lost the confused look. She glowed slightly with a yellow-green aura and she opened her mouth, 

"I am the pretty sailorsuited soldier, Super Sailorearth! In the name of this love filled planet of life, earth, I will destroy all evil!" she said, posing, one hand behind her back and the other hand raised to the sky. The senshi all looked suitably shocked and then smiled at her. Sailormoon smiled and looked at the others, "Sugoi." 

Saturn smiled gently, "It's not over yet, Sailormoon. You have a new form as well." Before Sailormoon could say anything, Saturn twirled her glaive and intense purple energy crackled around it. The silver crystal popped out of Sailormoon's brooch and started to glow softly. Her eternal fuku melted off, leaving her covered with pink ribbons. Usagi's eyes widened and then closed serenely, she floated off the ground and began to spin slowly. A new fuku slowly formed, and then senshi were blinded for a moment by it's brilliance. She slowly lowered to the ground and the senshi gasped when they saw her new fuku. 

It was almost completely gold. Her fuku bodysuit was still white, but it was sleeveless. Her collar was gold with a row of silver stars on the edge. Her front bow was a small pair of angel wings and her back bow was silver, the back one having four very long ribbons hanging off. Her skirt was very different, first there was a transparent skirt on top of a gold skirt, which was layered over a longer dark blue skirt. The bottom dark blue skirt had a row of silver stars on the bottom. She still had her crescent moon insignia on her forehead, but instead of having the feather pins in her hair, she had a gold crown on similar to Neo-Queen Serenity's. Her odango covers were now completely gold, and her boots were gold, with a silver stripe at the top. Her brooch was round and silver with a gold shaped star in the center. In the center of the star was a silver crescent moon, inscribed around the edge of the of the circle were the signs of all the senshi, including earth. 

She had wings on her back, but these were different, they were real wings, made of real feathers of bone and blood. They were medium sized and the bone part of the wing had a gold bracelet and each individual feather seemed tinged with gold or silver. A staff appeared in her hands. It taller than her and it was silver. At the top was a large gold star, beneath it was a crescent moon with silver wings beside it. She opened her eyes, and they looked different somehow, more serious. She held the staff up and twirled it, 

"I am the beautiful sailor soldier, Celestial Sailormoon. In the name of the heavens above and the stars they house and in the name of the holy moon, I will punish all evil." She cried solemnly, and posed with her staff beside her in one hand and one hand behind her back. 

Saturn smiled and her image started to flicker even more, "Senshi, there is one more thing I must tell you." her image started to fade, "Luna.....gone....evil." was all the senshi heard as her image disappeared. Sailormoon's eyes widened slightly, 

"Does she mean that Luna is dead?" she asked quietly. Tears filled the senshi's eyes, mercury gasped, 

"Of course not, she can't be dead we can't give up hope!" she cried. Sailormoon nodded serenely. She slowly turned towards Sailorearth, the purple bubble around them started to flicker, 

"We do not have much time until we have to fight again, how do you feel?" she asked, her voice strong and comforting. 

"I feel strange, powerful." she whispered. 

"Do you feel ready to fight?" 

"N....Yes." earth whispered her eyes filling with light. 

"Good. Prepare yourself." Sailormoon ordered. She turned to the new eternal senshi, 

"You must not overwear yourselves the first time you are eternal. Be careful." she instructed, giving them a look. She looked like she was concentrating, when suddenly all the eternal senshi heard her voice in their heads, "Do as little as you can this time, I want Earth to get experience. We have telepathy between each other, now that we are all eternal." the voice said. The senshi looked slightly shocked, but then smiled. 

"Hai." the other senshi nodded. They all turned until they were in a straight line, facing their enemies when the bubble around them disappeared, as did the one around wind and cloth. Wind's eyes flared, and her eyes seemed to change to a pure white, a dangerous frosty white aura surrounded her, 

"You will pay!" she screamed, "Get them!" she yelled. Cloth nodded and hair shot out at the senshi..... 

To Be Continued 

Bonus Section

As you probably know, all of the senshi's names are related to their planet, i.e.   
Hino Rei means 'Spirit of Fire', and Ami Mizuno's name means 'Friend of Water', etc. I worked this into my story as well, Yuchino Karei means, 'Beauty of the Earth' that's why, when Karei met all the senshi, she noticed that all of them had 'strange' names. So I hope this is enlightening, cheers for you if you noticed what Karei's name meant! :P 


	10. Decisive Battle

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Eclipse 10  
http://hizashi.net/eclipse/  
By: Jackie Miller  


**Decisive Battle**

The pieces of hair zoomed quickly towards the senshi, but the senshi just smiled and it actually wrapped them up. "Ha! SO much for your new powers!" Wind sniffed, smiling widely. "Get rid of them!" she yelled, pointing at them. Cloth nodded and raised a hand, the cloth hair squeezed tighter. Sailormoon closed her eyes and her crescent moon started to shine, and the hair around started to fizzle and it suddenly disappeared. Cloth and wind both gasped. Cloth quickly recovered and sent more hair zooming towards them.

Eternal Sailormars stepped forward, her head lowered and her eyes closed, "I am the pretty sailorsuited soldier, eternal Sailormars." She raised her head, and opened her eyes, they sparkled with determination, "In the name of the holy planet of eternal fire, mars, I will punish you!" She cried posing. Cloth laughed as the cloth approached mars.

"Are you blind or just stupid? Your demise is coming!" she cackled. Sailormars closed her eyes slowly and raised her hands to the air, the air crackled in between her hands and suddenly and balls of fire sparked up, flaming in her hands. "Mars Divine" she whispered, the flames connected between her hands and shot back and forth. She brought them in front of her, and opened her eyes, "INFERNO!" she screamed.

The fire swirled around her faster and faster, forming a helix around her and suddenly burst towards the hair in a raging tower of fire, it burned the hair instantly and then continued on it's way towards cloth. Cloth put her hands out and a black dome surrounded her, but she was not quick enough. The stream of fire dissolved the dome, and engulfed Cloth. Her hair instantly caught on fire, she screamed and tried to put it out, spinning around in frantic circles. Wind watched, horrified and Mars smiled to herself. 

Cloth suddenly stopped spinning around and floated in mid-air, she was tinged with black all over and her hair was badly burned, but she was not down. She screamed frustrated, and shook her head, "You will pay! And all these people will pay with you!" she shrieked and pointed at all the unconscious people lying around them. She waved a hand and everybody's limp bodies jerked as more energy was drained from them, the senshi gasped and Celestial Sailormoon took a step forward, she lifted her staff and pointed it at Cloth, "Yamette!" she cried. Cloth turned and smiled evilly, as the energy from the unconscious people traveled towards her in a thick beam of pure energy. The energy struck her, and she was revived and back to normal. She started to laugh, as did Wind, "You cannot beat us!" she laughed, she sent numerous locks of razor-sharp hair towards them, these were slightly different in that they were electrified. 

Eternal Sailormercury stepped forward, "I am the pretty sailor suited soldier, Eternal sailormercury! In the name of the planet of eternal ice, mercury, I will punish you!" she cried, pointing at Cloth. She concentrated and water started to whirled around her in a double spiral, and she spun quickly in the air, "Mercury Ice." She cried, the water around her spun faster, "Purification!" she yelled, the water shot out and headed along the ground, freezing it as it went. Mercury raised a finger and the water shot up at her direction and struck the hair, freezing it and it dropped to the ground, frozen. Mercury pointed a hand at cloth and the water twisted towards her, cloth was prepared and the dome was around her already. However, mercury smiled and spun a finger in a circle, the ice spun around the dome, freezing it solid. The dome cracked and cloth fell to the ground. 

"Yoooouuuu." she chattered, pointing a blue finger. Suddenly a red aura surrounded her, her eyes flared and she rose to the air, "I'll kill you!" she screamed. She spun and all of her hair shot out and headed towards the senshi. It was electrified and there were many of them. It headed towards them quickly and earth suddenly jumped up into the air, as the hair wrapped all of them, except for her. She landed lightly on her feet. 

"You can do it!" Sailormoon gasped as the tightening hair electrocuted all of them.

"I am the newly born senshi, Super Sailorearth! In the name of this planet, earth, and all the people who live on it, I will punish you!" she cried posing. Wind laughed, 

"You?" she ridiculed. "You are not even at your highest power, you think you can defeat us?" she laughed. "Cloth, get rid of her!" Cloth nodded weakly. She twirled slowly and new hair sprouted on her head. Wind held out a hand and white energy left her and went into Cloth. Her wounds healed, and she was back at full strength again. 

"You have no chance!" she laughed, locks of hair shot out, earth looked afraid for a moment, but her eyes hardened and she raised her hands to the sky, 

"Hurricane." she stared, a cloud formed above her and spun quickly. Bolts of lightning came from it and went to her hands, the lightning jumped from hand to hand, "Wind." she whispered a fierce wind started to blow around her, whipping her hair around her. The cloud grew and more lightning shot from it to the ground, "SHOCK!" she yelled. She pointed her palms outward, and the cloud headed towards cloth, lightning struck down and struck the hair down. The hurricane spun towards cloth, but she quickly formed her barrier around her, but the hurricane dropped and spun rapidly around the dome, lightning struck the barrier repeatedly and penetrated it, electrocuting Cloth. She fell to the ground and snarled, "Onore!" She let more hair go towards her, Earth calmly closed her eyes,

"Solar." she whispered, raising a hand towards the sky, light suddenly seemed to shine on her, "Eclipse." she murmured, pointing her hand at cloth, she slowly opened her eyes and they flashed with blinding light, the light zoomed along her arm and suddenly flared, blinding cloth and wind. They both screamed and clutched their eyes. 

"I can't see!" wind screeched, spinning around. Earth quickly ran towards the senshi, she tugged at the hair, 

"I can't get it off!" she cried, frustrated. 

"Use my staff!" Sailormoon instructed. Earth nodded and pulled the staff from the hair, she used the star on the top to cut through the hair. The senshi were quickly freed, rubbing their wounds, and checking on each other. The two evil women were still clutching their eyes. Sailormoon smiled calmly, "You did well, just as I knew you would." Earth smiled and then frowned, 

"You mean you let yourselves get trapped?" she asked, confused.

"Hai, I knew it would give you confidence in yourself. You did excellently, much better than when I was first a senshi." The Inners behind her laughed. 

"Hai, when Usagi was first a senshi all she did was run and cry!" Venus joked. Moon smiled faintly, and then her face was serious again, 

"Prepare yourselves they are recovering." The senshi turned to face them. Cloth had started to look through her fingers, seeing spots. Wind snarled, she could only see the dim outline of the senshi, 

"You will pay!" she screamed. After a moment they were fully recovered, and the senshi squared themselves. 

"You cannot win, it is not in your destiny." Sailormoon said calmly, standing in front of the others. The two women snickered. Sailormoon smiled and lifted her staff and twirled it quickly above her head, "I could destroy you right now if I wanted to. This is your last chance." she said serenely, her face impassive. Wind laughed, shaking her head arrogantly , 

"I don't have a chance! It's you, little girl, who does not have a chance to live." She said to cloth, "This is your last chance! Kill them!" Cloth paled slightly and turned towards them she frowned and in a last ditch effort, shot all her hair out at the senshi. Venus and Jupiter looked at each other. 

"I am the pretty sailorsuited soldier, Eternal Sailorvenus! In the name of eternal love, I will punish you!" Venus said posing, with a V over her eyes

"In the name of the lightning planet of eternal wood, jupiter, I will punish you!" Jupiter said posing. 

"Venus." Venus began, she crossed two hands in front of her.

"Jupiter." Jupiter said, curling up in a ball.

"Love." Venus raised her arms up languidly, like a dancer, a bright circle of light formed around her, starting at her feet and traveling upwards, "HALO!" she screamed suddenly, the light reaching the top of her head and compressing into a dense ring of energy, flew at Cloth.

"Oak." a swirl of leaves condensed around jupiter. "SHOCK!" she yelled, unfurling and the leaves released, shooting green energy out, and merged with venus's attack, making a electrocuted ring of energy and leaves. The energy cut right through the hair, and headed towards cloth, she had no time to prepare herself, the attacks had lasted only about 2 seconds. The attack hit her head on, she screamed and her body disappeared. A mist of energy floated up from where she had been. Wind snarled, she raised a hand and the energy flew to her and entered her. She started to glow with a fierce white aura. 

"You will not defeat me so easily!" she yelled. "I am Controllerwind, Controllerplanet's original fourth child!" she yelled. She raised her hands up and screamed, "Powers of the element wind, aid me!" a fierce wind gathered around her, the white bracelets on her arms glowed eerily. She pointed a hand at the senshi, the wind shot out from it like from a cannon and hit the unprepared senshi full on. They all screamed and flew back, landing roughly. They struggled up, even as wind laughed. Uranus snarled,

"You will pay!" she yelled, she stood and prepared to do her attack, 

"Iie!" Mercury yelled, laying a hand on Uranus's arm, "Don't forget she controls wind, she will be able to control your attack."

"Well, someone attack her!" Uranus yelled with frustration.

"I will." Neptune stood up calmly. She stood for a moment, her eyes closed and her hand to her chin. After-winds gently blew her aquamarine hair behind her. She quietly said, "Protected by the planet of eternal ocean, neptune, I will punish all evil." She opened her blue-green eyes and looked at Wind, "That includes you." she finished. She flipped her hair, and posed. Wind snarled and lifted her hands once more.

"Neptune." She whispered, the sounds of waves filled the room, the sound slowly grew, waves broke around her, the ocean water swirled above her rapidly. "TSUNAMI!" she yelled. the water above her crashed over her, making a huge wave on the ground which grew in size as it approached wind. 

Wind looked startled, she hadn't expected this. She quickly gathered energy to stop it. She put a hand out and a burst of wind came from it. The wind hit the wave which was now towering near the ceiling, the wave accepted the blast, but it didn't do anything. The wave teetered in midair and suddenly crashed down on top of wind. The senshi heard screams, which halted suddenly. Uranus smiled and hugged Neptune, "Good job!" the rest cheered. They started to turn and walk away, when suddenly a huge blast of wind, hit them in the backs, sending them flying and crashing into a wall. The senshi lay on the ground, some unconscious. Sailormoon struggled up using her staff for support. Wind stood there, drenching wet and shaking from exhaustion. Moon turned to face her, her face was scratched and dirty, and her new fuku was already ripped, but her eyes sparkled with resolution. 

"This is your last chance to give up." she threatened quietly, standing with her staff in front of her. 

"Ha! I have rendered many of your senshi unable to fight, now you alone are going to face me?" Wind ridiculed, somehow looking arrogant even though she was filthy, battered and bruised. 

Sailormoon lowered her head, "I didn't want it to come to this." she whispered. "Fine." she said firmly. She raised her staff and twirled it above her, pointing it at Wind. "I am the beautiful sailorsuited soldier, Celestial Sailormoon! In the name of the eternal moon, and the heavens above, I will punish you!" she said, she slammed her staff on the ground like a judges' gravel. Wind laughed and raised her hands to the sky, energy gathering.

Moon lowered her head, and slowly held her staff up and clutched it parallel in both hands in front of her, "Moon." the silver staff started to glow softly, and moonlight seemed to shine down on her, "Celestial." the energy traveled through the staff, the gold star on top started to radiate light. "Silver star!" she cried, pushing the staff up above her head, white energy crackled around it. "KISS!" she yelled. She pointed the staff at wind and a huge bolt of crackling white energy shot from it and headed towards Wind. Right before it hit her, it split into eight separate bolts and they all struck her at once. 

Wind gave a strangled cry and fell to the ground. She lay there unmoving, and struggled to speak. Sailormoon walked over to her and knelt beside her. "Onegai.." Wind whispered, blood pouring from her mouth. "Nani?" Moon whispered, gently wiping the blood from her mouth. "Onegai...tell...water." she coughed up more blood. "That…I...loved..." she trailed off, a choking gasp strangling her, and she died in Moon's arms. A tear fell from Sailormoon's eye onto Wind's body. "I wish it didn't have to be this way." she whispered. Suddenly, Wind's body started to fade, and slowly it dissipated into nothing but a mist of white energy. It suddenly flew up into the air. Sailormoon sighed and stood up to help her friends.... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Planet was sitting on her throne in the royal throne room of the Moon Kingdom, drinking blood-red wine from a ruby glass, when suddenly the chalice fell from her hand and shattered on the marble floor. Her body arched off the throne, a silent scream came from her mouth. Her prismatic aura glowed around her brightly. It flared around her like a flame, the turned to a bright white glow. Her body slowly lowered back down, and she had a beautiful smile on her face. The white aura flared up once more and then died back down. Her usual black hair with multi-colored streaks, now had more white streaks in it. Her usual deep black eyes, now had spots of white in them. She laughed and cried, "Mistress Luna!" Luna appeared before her, bowing. When she stood up she looked slightly shocked when she saw Planet's changed appearance. 

"Nani?" she started. Planet laughed, 

"Wind is dead. I want you to attack the senshi at the next available moment." Planet instructed, waving a hand, a diamond chalice appeared and she sipped white wine from it. Luna smiled wickedly, and bowed grandly once more, sweeping her fan in front of her, 

"Hai, my liege." she disappeared in a burst of golden sparkles. 

*************** BONUS SECTION *************** 

So how did you like it? This was the first big battle episode, I should write some music to go with it! :P When I first thought of this fanfic, I had trouble deciding what Earth's attacks should be based on. If you haven't noticed, all the senshi have attacks based on something, i.e.- Venus is love, mercury is ice, etc. So I decided that Earth's attacks, should be weather based, since none of the other senshi have that. I'm sorry the description of the new fuku's wasn't very detailed, it would have taken to long! I have a page up called Character Descriptions, if you go there, I'll have detailed description's of all the new fuku's. There you go! Jackie a.k.a. Luna-chan 

To Be Continued 


	11. The Last Straw

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Eclipse 11  
http://hizashi.net/eclipse/  
By: Jackie Miller  


**The Last Straw**

Usagi sat down on the edge of her bed heavily and sighed. She put her head in her hands and slow tears trickled down. Yesterday, they had all packed up from the mall and walked back to their van. Mercury and Venus had been hurt badly, they had to be carried by Jupiter and Uranus When they arrived at the Hotel, they were no better, and the girls had trouble sneaking them into the hotel, without anyone seeing their fuku's. When Mamoru and Artemis arrived back at the hotel, they had been shocked at the outcome of the battle. Usagi smiled faintly, remembering Karei, 'At least I have a new friend.' she thought to herself. She stood up and walked down to Mamoru's room she opened the door, surprising him, and sat in a chair, 

"Mamo-chan, I've decided. We need to go home. And...I want to ask Karei if she will come with us." she said firmly. Mamoru looked surprised, 

"Usako, do you think she will come? Doesn't she have relatives here? How will she explain it? I mean, she's only 17." he said calmly, standing up and walking over to her. Usagi lowered her head, 

"You're right, but she has to come with us! How can we beat the enemy if we are not at our strongest? Mamo-chan, I...I'm scared. This enemy is so strong, she destroyed Saturn!" Usagi confessed. Mamoru smiled gently and hugged her, "It will be all right, I will protect you! We'll go talk to her tomorrow if you want." Usagi stood up, and hugged him fiercely. "Ai shiteru, Mamo-chan." She whispered. He smiled and kissed her gently. They stood that way for a moment, Usagi broke and smiled up at him, he wiped the tears from her cheek and she blushed, 

"I'll go tell the others." She said softly as she opened the door… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mistress Luna appeared before Planet in a shimmer of glitter, bowing grandly. 

"Hai?" Planet asked, swirling her wine in her black goblet. 

"My queen, the senshi have gathered again, do you wish me to attack now?" Luna asked, smiling. Planet regarded her, 

"Hai, but don't attack to kill, just hurt them a little, I want to have some fun with them first." Planet said. Luna grinned evilly and bowed, departed in a burst of sparkles. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All the Inners, Mamoru and Usagi gathered at Karei's house. Haruka, Michiru and Artemis stayed to arrange their travel back to Tokyo. Usagi knocked, and Karei's aunt opened the door, "Yes?" she asked pleasantly. 

"We're here to see Karei-san." Usagi said, bowing respectfully. 

"Ah, Konnichi wa! I am her aunt, Yuchino Aya. Hajimemashite. You must be her new friends from Japan, ne?" Aya asked. She gestured for them to come in. 

"Hai, Karei told us about you, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Mamoru said, smiling. Aya looked up at him, he was at least a 2 feet taller than her, and smiled. All the Inners smiled too. 

"Just a moment, make yourselves comfortable." Aya said, she walked up the stairs. Usagi and Mamoru sat together on a love seat and the others stood, looking around the room. It was large, compared to the houses they lived in, it was a little bigger than Usagi's house. Their was a large spiral staircase down the other side of the wall. A large t.v was situated in the center of the room. The living room was lavishly decorated with pictures of Karei riding a white horse over huge fences, and the walls were decorated with ribbons, and their was a small bookcase stuffed with trophies. A moment later, Karei came running down the staircase, "Ne minna!" she said breathlessly, brushing her long green hair back from her flushed cheeks. Usagi smiled, "Can we talk somewhere...private?" she asked. Karei's eyes widened knowingly, 

"Oh yes, come up to my room." She led them up to her room, which was very grand and spacious. It was also decorated with a horse motif, with pictures of Karei sitting bareback on the same white horse, and model horses were placed on every available surface. "Please, sit!" she said gesturing to some chairs. The senshi sat around her. Usagi took a deep breath, 

"Karei, I have something very important to ask you." she said seriously. Karei looked slightly nervous. "So do you like being a senshi?" 

"Oh yes! It's great, I love all you guys!" Karei said. "It's so much fun to be a senshi, who would ever have thought that little old me would be something so cool and mysterious, just like James Bond or something!" she gushed. Usagi smiled knowingly, 'I thought the same thing when I first became a senshi, she'll learn.' She thought herself. 

"I'm glad. Well, I'll cut to the chase, we came to ask you to come with us, back to Japan." Karei let out a deep whoosh of air, and sat on her bed. 

"I..I don't know. I want to, but Aunt Aya, Melody, and Demetria, I can't just leave them." she said sadly. Usagi looked confused, 

"Who is Demetria?" Rei asked. 

"Oh, she's my horse, I love her sooo much! I couldn't possibly leave her, who would take care of her?" 

Usagi contemplated for a moment. 

"What if we could take her to Japan with us?" she asked seriously. Mamoru's jaw dropped, 

"Do you have any idea how expensive that would be!" he exclaimed. Usagi smiled, 

"We senshi have another form of travel." she said. The Inners looked surprised, 

"Do you think we should use it for that?" Ami asked. Usagi bowed her head, 

"It would be worth it to have Karei with us." she said softly. 

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about?" Karei interrupted.

"Well, when we are senshi we can teleport ourselves to wherever we want." Minako explained.

"Oh." Karei said incredulously, not quite believing them. Makoto started to say something, when there was a strangled scream from downstairs, "Aunt Aya!" Karei yelled, she pushed past the others and ran down the stairs, to see her aunt lying in a heap, with a woman in a indecent gold dress, smiling beside her. "Kami-sama!" Karei yelled, "Busu! Why did you do that to my aunt?! She was innocent!" the woman smiled, 

"I'm not so innocent." she said snidely. She whipped up a fan she was holding and pointed it at Karei, who was blasted by a large burst of gold energy. She flew back and slammed into a wall, plaster flying everywhere. She lay there for a moment, then started to struggle and weakly stood up. 

"Onore!" she yelled, her green eyes snapping sparks, "Earth Crystal Power, make up!" she yelled, holding a pink pen in the air, a yellowish-green ball flew up onto it and she transformed into super sailorearth. The woman looked slightly surprised as Karei transformed. 

"You'll pay!" Earth yelled. "I am the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailorearth, in the name of earth, I will punish you!" she cried posing. The woman snickered behind her fan, 

"So you are the power everyone is making such a big fuss about!" she sneered, "You don't look so scary to me!" She laughed and spun around as she said this, flapping her fan, a even bigger blast of energy struck earth unprepared. Earth started to fly into a wall again, when suddenly a black cape whirled, and Tuxedo Kamen caught her and landed on the ground. The woman gasped and looked up. Standing at the top of the stairs were 5 soldiers. 

"We are the pretty sailorsuited soldiers, and we will punish you!" they yelled together. They all jumped down and landed in a circle around the woman who snarled and crouched into a fighting stance. Sailormoon gasped, 

"Luna!" she cried. She started to run to her, but Sailormars held her back, 

"No! Look...she's evil!" she said quietly. 

"Yes, I am evil." Luna sneered, flicking her fan open and fanning herself snidely with it, "And I am no longer plain boring Luna, I am now Mistress Luna, servant of Controllerplanet." She smiled almost graciously and bowed slightly. Sailormoon gasped and took a step back. 

"No, it can't be!" she cried, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Yes, it is true, why, you should have been there when planet destroyed that pitiful girl the other day. What was her name? Hotaru something? It was marvelous." Luna laughed behind her fan. "Now shut up, and fight!" she hissed, crouching again. She spun quickly, holding her fan above her and suddenly a beam of energy shot from it towards the ceiling and the broke into 5 separate blasts that fell down on the senshi. They all cried out and fell to their knees. Sailormoon weakly stood up, using her staff for support. 

"Luna, no." she whispered, a small trickle of blood poured from her lip. Luna laughed. 

"You are weak, I will destroy you." she laughed. She fluttered her fan and a bolt of energy headed towards Sailormoon who just stared in shock, 

"How could you?" was the last thing she said, before it hit her, she fell to the ground unconscious. 

"Usako!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled. He threw a rose at Luna, it hit her cheek, badly cutting her. Luna laughed, 

"You and your pitiful rose, do you think you can possible harm me with that? Unless I'm allergice that is. Oh! Achoo! Achoo!" Luna mocked, laughing at her own joke. She waved her fan at her face, the soft breeze instantly healed the cut. Luna laughed, "I don't know why she stays with you, you couldn't save her in the Silver Millenium, and most of your time together, you hurt her!" Luna laughed. Kamen's face fell, 

"That's not true! We love each other!" he yelled. Luna laughed, 

"You have hurt her so many times, she only stays with you because she has no choice!" she yelled. Kamen frowned and looked around, he was the only one standing, 'maybe she's right.' he thought to himself. 

"You couldn't save her then, and you can't save her now!" Luna hissed, she held a hand out and her long gold nails stretched into razor-sharp claws, which she extended towards Sailormoon's exposed neck.

"Iie!" he yelled. A bright white aura surrounded him, he floated softly off the ground, and Luna hissed and shielded her eyes from the light. His tuxedo shimmered, and shifted. It became a light purple color, and was more elaborate. His cape turned into a soft purple with a silver lining. His cane flashed, and turned into a tall staff, with a golden crystal at the top. His top hat disappeared, and his mask shimmered, and slowly jewels appeared on the surface of it. He lowered to the ground and opened his eyes. He stared at Luna who gasped, "Endymion!" She snarled and pointed her fan at him, and he calmly raised his staff, it formed a white barrier around him, which dissipated the attack. Luna gasped, 

"I will be back, and stronger that before!" she screamed. She disappeared in a flash of gold. Endymion gasped and then turned and ran to Sailormoon, whose eyes were open and watching him. He helped her sit up, 

"That was wonderful, I love your new suit." she said slowly, smiling a trail of blood coming from her mouth. She coughed slightly and stood up. The other senshi started to wake up as well. As they stood up, Mercury noticed him,

"You look just like King Endymion!" she gasped. The other senshi stared at him and nodded as well. Behind them, Earth stood up and looked confused, 

"What did you say?" she asked, looking sick.

"I said he looks just like King Endymion." Earth gasped and paled slightly. 

"Nani?" Mars asked, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"That name sounds so....familiar. I feel like I'm on the verge of remembering something…something that I forgot a long time ago." she said softly. Behind them, Aunt Aya groaned softly. Earth gasped, and she was surrounded in a yellowish green aura, and de-transformed. She rushed to her aunt, and knelt beside her. Her aunt was very pale. The other senshi detransformed and stood behind her. "We need to get her to a Hospital! Who was that woman?" she asked, scared. Usagi looked away, a sad look on her face,

"I'll tell you everything on the way to the Hospital." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Karei sat beside her aunt in the hospital , holding her hand. Her aunt was injured badly, and had not woken up yet, she would have to stay in the Hospital for a while. Karei lowered her head, 'I want to go to Japan, to be with the senshi and my new friends.' she thought. She looked at her Aunt and a tear slid down her cheek, 'but I have to make sure nothing happens to my aunt..again.' she thought with guilt. She started when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and Minako was standing behind her. 

"We've decided to stay longer, to make sure your aunt is all right." she said gently, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Arigatou. I really appreciate it." Karei sighed and looked down at her aunt.

"Karei-chan, why don't you go out and do something? We will watch your aunt. You need to take a break, get out in the fresh air." Makoto suggested, walking up with Ami. Karei bowed her head and nodded. She kissed her aunt's cheek, she turned and faced them, 

"Arigatou. I think I will go riding." she said softly. Usagi smiled. 

"Have fun, we will watch her. Don't worry." Mamoru nodded and placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. Karei smiled and walked slowly out. She stopped at a pay-phone and called Melody. 

"Melody? Do you want to go riding?" she asked.

"Sure! When?" Melody asked cheerfully. 

"Umm, how about in half an hour, I'm at the Hospital, my aunt...had a heart attack." Karei said sadly. Melody gasped, 

"Oh my gosh! Is she all right? Are you sure you want to go riding? I can come over to be with you." 

"No, I...need to get out." Karei said quietly.

"All right. I'll be there." Melody said uncertainly.

"Bye." Karei hung up the phone and walked out to her car and drove towards the stables.

'I want to go to Japan so bad, but I need to take care of my aunt, and I can't leave Melody.' she thought. 'I'll tell them when I get back.' she decided with regret... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luna appeared before Planet, she bowed her cheeks were slightly flushed, and her eyes glinted with anger. "Gomen nasai, my queen. I wanted to leave while they were down." she said nervously. Planet turned from a hologram and smiled. 

"You did well, you got them on their knees the first time. I will give you a energy boost, Matter-san has created a energy machine for me. He will take you to it." Luna bowed and breathed a sigh of relief. Matter appeared in a shadow, and smiled at Luna. 

"This way." he said politely, bowing her towards the door. Luna sneered at him and walked ahead of him. Matter frowned and followed her. Planet smiled benignly and turned back to the hologram.

"Hologram! Show placement of powers." she snapped. The hologram beeped and showed where everyone was. "Hmmm, the weaker one is by herself. I should take of her now." planet mused. "Controllerfire!" she yelled. Fire appeared before her, bowing. 

"Hai, planet-sama?" she said.

"I meant to ask you, why did Wind go to kill the senshi? I believe that I commanded you to do it." Planet said lightly, a underlying threat in her words. She glanced at Fire, her eyes a dangerous black. She opened her hand, Fire flinched, but a goblet of blue sapphire appeared in her hands, and she drank dark azure wine from it. "So?" she asked, her hands were white as the gripped the goblet. 

Fire bowed again, nervously, "Gomen nasai, my queen. I know that you told me to do it. I was going to do it, but Wind went before I could. I don't know why she did it." Fire explained, her voice cracking slightly as she bowed deeper.

Planet smiled slightly, and slowly sipped her wine. "Fine. I accept your explanation, just don't let it happen again." She sighed, and her eyes lightened, "I have another mission for you, just make sure that your mistake doesn't happen again." She smiled dangerously. Fire bowed and released a sigh of relief. 

"My mission, my liege?" she asked, straightening. 

"Ah yes, the smaller power is separated from the others, get rid of her!" she ordered.

"Hai." Fire bowed and disappeared in a pillar of flame.

Planet smiled as she left, but as soon as she was gone, the smile disappeared. She lowered her glass and frowned to herself, 'That power must be destroyed, and soon. She is my only weakness.' She thought to herself, the hand gripping her goblet grew paler and paler, until her goblet shattered in her hands, blue wine spilling everywhere….. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Karei and Melody rode quietly side by side. Karei reached down and petted Demetria's neck. 

"Melody?" Karei asked, turning slightly towards Melody.

"Yes?" Melody smiled and stroked her horse's, Artex, neck.

"Would you miss me if I left?" she said, her voice implying deeper meanings.

"Of course I would! Why would you say that?" Melody asked, shocked.

"Well, I have a chance to go back to Japan." 

"Do yo want to go?" Melody said studying her.

"N...Yes, I do, but I don't want to leave Aunt Aya, you or Demetria." Melody watched her

"Karei, if you want to go, go. You're old enough to leave and make your own decisions."

Karei smiled at Melody, when suddenly a woman appeared in the air. 

"Look!" Melody gasped, pointing. 

The woman laughed, she was tall and beautiful in a dangerous way. She tossed her flaming hair, which whipped around her, tossing sparks. 

"Sailorearth! I have come to destroy you!" she cried, pointing a hand, fire glew around her curvaceous body. 

"Melody!" Karei cried, she shoved Melody off her horse, just as a fire bolt headed towards her. The bolt consumed Artex, Fire laughed and clapped her hands with pleasure at this turn of events. Artex spun in the air, his saddlery disappearing, and he turned until he was a solid red color. He lowered to the ground and snorted, smoke coming from his nostrils. He lowered his head and charged at Karei and Demetria, fire spurting from his nostrils. Karei screamed and she spun Demetria around, dodging to the side. Artex snorted and turned with them. Karei vaulted off her horse and slapped her, "Nigero!" Demetria ran into the woods, whining. Karei faced the woman,

"I don't know who you are! But I will not allow you to hurt my friends!" A dangerous yellow-green aura surrounded her. Fire laughed, 

"You?! You, little girl, how can you beat me without your friends?" she laughed. "Horse! Get her!" she ordered. Artex snorted. He whinnied and a stream of fire shot out and headed towards Karei. She jumped up in the air and landed gracefully in a tree. 

"Earth Crystal Power, make up!" she yelled and she transformed into Super Sailorearth. Artex snorted and reared. He pounded on the tree with hooves of iron, the tree splintered and Earth jumped down. She raised a hand to the sky and closed her eyes, "Solar." she whispered. She lowered her hand and opened her eyes, "Eclipse!" she yelled. A flare of light shot from her eyes and momentarily blinded both Fire and Artex. Earth rushed and grabbed Melody. She ran through the trees fast as lightning and carried her through the trees when she had traveled far enough, she gently lay her unconscious friend in the leaves. She flipped open the watch that Artemis had given her, "Senshi! I need help! Right away, I'm cornered!" she whispered fiercely. Usagi's face appeared, 

_*We're already on our way, we'll be there in 5 minutes!*_

Earth closed her watch and looked at Melody with tears in her eyes, "Are you all right?" Melody's eyes opened. Even thought Karei had pushed her out of the way, she had gotten burned, her face was black and singed her, eyelashes were gone, burned from her face.

"Karei?" she whispered. Earth nodded, tears falling like diamonds.

"Yes, don't worry, I'll protect you!" she whispered. Melody nodded weakly and then fainted. Earth gently lay her back down, she stood, and made a fist, "She will pay!" she whispered, looking down at her injured friend. She turned and ran back to the clearing. Fire and Artex were nearly able to see again. Earth stood in front of Fire and cried. 

"I am the pretty sailor suited soldier, Sailorearth! In the name of this love filled planet, I will defeat you!" she cried...... 

To Be Continued 

* * * * * * * * Bonus Section * * * * * * * * 

Here's a interesting tidbit, Demetria is named after the greek goddess of the earth, Demeter. I thought naming her such would be appropriate, since Luna, Artemis and Diana are all named after goddess' of the moon. The model Melody is based on my best friend, Melody Hollis, who looks and acts just like the character in the story. When I told her about it, I asked her what she wanted me to do, and she said she thought it would be cool if she had a red horse that breathed fire! So I told her I would work it in, and she wanted me to name the horse after the horse in 'The Never-ending Story'! So I did, Artex! So there's a little interesting sidenote! Jackie a.k.a. Lunita 


	12. The Goodbye

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Eclipse 12  
http://hizashi.net/eclipse/  
By: Jackie Miller  


**The Goodbye**

Fire screamed in rage and blinked rapidly, her vision clearing. Artex lay on the ground, white again because Fire's concentration had been broken. Earth laughed, 

"SO look what the little girl can do all by herself!" Fire sneered, her vision rapidly clearing "But you have not even seen a glimmer of my power!" She raised her hands to the sky, "Powers of the element fire, aid me!" she yelled. The red bracelets on her wrists glowed brightly, and swirls of fire surrounded her, Earth also raised her hands, 

"Hurricane!" she yelled, a cloud formed above her, "Wind!" bolts of lightning and gusts of wind swirled around her, "Shock!" she pointed her hands at Fire, the hurricane swirled towards her. Fire pointed her hands at Earth, huge gusts of fire shot forth and engulfed the attack, but not before some of the lightning had shocked her, but the fire continued on towards Earth, who jumped out of the way, but the fire followed her and burned her. She crumpled in a heap on the ground, unconscious. Fire laughed. She brushed her flaming hair down, as it was standing on end from the lightning shock.

"Too easy." she said to herself. She pointed a hand at Earth, and a ball of fire formed in her hand and headed towards earth. Just as it was about to hit her, a white barrier surrounded her. "Nani!" Fire gasped, looking around. Suddenly Endymion walked up beside Earth, his staff glowing. 

"You would attack her while she is unconscious?" a voice said. Celestial Sailormoon appeared with the eternal sailors behind her . Fire gaped, 

"How did you find us?" she gasped, backing up slightly, her hand to her mouth. 

"That's a senshi trade secret." Sailormoon smiled. 

"I don't care if you could defeat Wind, I am much more powerful than her." Fire sneered. She raised her arms to the sky, "Powers of the Element fire, aid me!" great swirls of fire formed around her, Mercury stepped forward, 

"Mercury." she said, ice swirled around her in bands, "Ice!" she raised her hands, "Purification!" the streams of ice headed towards Fire. Fire pointed her hands at Mercury and the fire shot out and melted the ice heading towards her. A little bit of the fire kept on going and struck Mercury, who flew back in a heap, hitting a tree hard. 

"Mercury!" Mars and Venus rushed to her, helping her to sit up. 

"Who's next?" she laughed. Neptune frowned and stepped forward, 

"Onore! You take pleasure in the pain of others! I will not allow this!" she yelled. 

"Neither will I!" Uranus stood beside her. 

"Neptune!" Neptune started, water forming above her, 

"Eternal!" Uranus yelled, winds blowing up around her, 

"Tsunami!" The ball crashed over Neptune, forming a huge wave. 

"Wind Storm!" Uranus yelled, the wind going for the wave, joining it and making it electrified and bigger. The wave grew larger and towered over Fire. She gaped up at it in disbelief. She shook her head, and shot a huge blast of fire at it, diminishing the wave somewhat, but the wave teetered and then crashed down onto Fire. The senshi heard her scream. Then it was silent. 

"Did you get her?" Mercury whispered, standing up, she was badly burned. They suddenly heard maniacal laughing. Neptune and Uranus gasped. Fire stood up. Her uniform was ripped and her hair was flaming everywhere. She was obviously hurt badly, she leaned heavily on a tree. 

"I will not allow you pathetic children to defeat me!" she screamed. A red aura surrounded her, her hair rose and sparked over her. "Fire! Come to me! You are mine!" she screamed. Mars suddenly gasped, she fell to her knees, a red light leaving her and going to fire. 

"Nani?!" she yelled. "No! I will not allow this evil to win!" she gasped. She shakily stood up and chanted, holding a o-mamori, "Sacred fire of mars, please help me!" she threw the ward on to Fire, who suddenly froze and the red light going to her dissipated. "Someone attack her!" Mars cried. Moon slammed her staff on the ground like a judges gravel. 

"I am the beautiful sailor soldier, Celestial Sailormoon!" she twirled her staff and pointed it at the now moving Fire. Fire gasped and raised her arms, but nothing happened. 

"Nani!" she gasped in fright. 

"In the name of the holy moon, and the heavens above, I will punish you!" moon cried. Her staff started to glow with silver light. 

"Moon Celestial!" she held the staff parallel in front her. "Silver Star!" she raised it above her head, it crackled with silver energy and the star started to glow, "Kiss!" she yelled. The Star exploded with light, and it raced towards fire, who stared in fright. Just as the light touched her, she suddenly disappeared. "Nani!" Moon cried. A figure appeared where she had been. She was extremely beautiful, with long multi-colored hair which trailed behind her, seemingly forever, her eyes were a lovely green at the moment, but they seemed to subtly shift and change in the light... "Who are you?" Moon demanded. The woman smiled dangerously. 

"You dare speak before me?" she asked snootily. She raised a finger and a beam of light engulfed moon, who screamed and fell to her knees. The woman smiled. "You will quickly learn your manners around me." she sniffed, her eyes turning to a light purple. "I am Controllerplanet. Queen of the cosmos. I must admit, I just want to add your pretty little planet to my collection, but you little senshi are causing me some trouble." she paused and looked around. "I almost decided to just leave and not bother, but I have not had any fun in quite a while." 

"Onore!" Uranus yelled, helping a shaking Sailormoon to stand up. Planet sighed and lifted a finger and uranus flew back and slammed into a tree. The senshi all gasped. 

"But I think I shall enjoy the game." planet continued, her eyes shifting to a bright blue. "Let's see how far you can get without being killed." she joked. She smiled almost motherly at the senshi, her eyes lingered a moment on Endymion, lighting with desire and turning a golden yellow. "I have heard of you." she said. She raised a hand, and Endymion rose into the air and floated towards her. "You have no idea how many women throughout the universe desire you. I will be the victor. Come, join me. I am a beautiful woman, and you can have power beyond your imaginings." she said to him. 

Endymion's eyes flared in rage. "Never!" He lifted his staff, which glowed with a bright golden light, and he was instantly released from Planet's hold and he dropped to the ground. Planet's eyes flared in rage, deepening to a dark black. "Kisama!" she raised a arm, and a blast of wind shot from her, Endymion lifted his staff again, and a white barrier surrounded him. The energy harmlessly dissipated around barrier. Planet narrowed her eyes, "Fine, soon you will be mine." she disappeared in a surge rainbow colored light. Endymion fell weakly to the ground. 

"Mamo-chan!" Sailormoon cried, she quickly limped over to him, "I'm so proud of you, my darling." she whispered, stroking his hair. He smiled at her and fainted. Sailorjupiter supported mercury, she looked at the fallen Earth and Endymion. She made a fist, 

"She will pay for this!" she vowed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Karei sat next to her aunt in her hospital room. She smiled sadly at her, and gently kissed her on the forehead. She set a thick envelope on her table and walked silently out of the room, tears falling from her eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Melody. I have to tell you something important." Karei sat on the edge of Melody's bed in her room. 

"Yes?" Melody asked, sitting up in her bed. She had been confined to her bed for the past few days. 

"I...I'm leaving." Karei said shortly. Melody smiled, 

"I knew you were." she said sadly. 

"I...I think you know why. I cannot endanger you or Aunt Aya anymore." she said haltingly. 

"I understand." she said looking down. 

"I'm sorry. I'll miss you always. I promise I'll visit." Karei said, tears forming. 

"Please, make it quick. Neither one of us is good at good-byes." Melody said knowingly, looking into Karei's eyes. 

Karei nodded. She stood up and gave Melody a hug, "I know you will protect us, Sailorearth." she whispered in Karei's ear. Karei was startled and stepped back. Melody gave a half grin. "Goodbye." she whispered. 

"Take good care of Demetria for me." Karei said. She paused looking intently at Melody. 

"Sayonara." she whispered. She ran out of the house and into her car. She gripped the steering wheel, her tears falling heavily. From her window, Melody watched. 

"I know you will save us all, Sailorearth." she whispered, a tear falling..... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The senshi all sat in a plane, one way to Tokyo, Japan. Usagi looked out the window, beside her Mamoru slept. Usagi looked at him fondly, she touched the ring he had given her. 'Mamo-chan, I know that we will always be together. No matter what happens.' she thought. She looked out the window at the setting sun and smiled, 'I will always have hope. We will always win.' she thought. Usagi looked over at Artemis, who sat looking out the window, tears falling silently down his face 'Don't worry Artemis, we will get Luna back. No matter what.' she thought, new determination filling her. 'We will always win, we have to.' 

To Be Continued 


	13. Untold Mysteries

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Eclipse 13  
http://hizashi.net/eclipse/  
By: Jackie Miller  


**Untold Mysteries**

The senshi arrived at Tokyo International Airport early the next morning. As they walked off the bus, they felt some of their depression lift from the previous battle…

"Sugoi!" Karei said as they walked through the bustling airport. Usagi and Mamoru walked beside her, and the other Inners surrounded her. 

"Isn't it awesome here! I love being in Tokyo! Let's go see a movie!" Minako laughed, she had a death grip on Karei's arm. 

"Ha.." Karei started, but Rei broke in, 

"Hai, Hai! There are so many shops here! Let's go shopping!" she smiled, taking Karei's other arm. 

"Ha.." Karei started to say, a sweatdrop began to form,

"Minna! She has to eat first! Let's go to a nice restaurant!" Makoto butted in, walking backwards in front of them. 

"Oh ha..!" Karei started to smile, but Ami interrupted her,

"Iie! I'm sure she needs a break, let's take her home, so she can rest!" she said, looking up from her book, behind them. 

Karei just sighed and hung her head. Haruka and Michiru walked together behind them all, 

"I can't believe she's really gone." Michiru said softly behind them. Haruka put a arm around her shoulders comfortingly, 

"Daijoubu. You know that she will be back, she always is!" she said.

"Demo…what about Setsuna, Hotaru said that planet had captured her. How can we save her?" she whispered, near tears. Haruka sighed and looked down… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, how do you like the temple?" Rei asked, as she swept off the shrine's steps. 

"It's beautiful!" Karei smiled, 'I'm glad that Rei asked me to stay with her!' she thought to herself. The temple looked particularly gorgeous that day. The summer sun shone softly down on the shrine, the walls glinting gloriously. Rei's crows cawed above her, their feathers glistened in the morning sun. Karei sat down on the steps, and sighed closing her eyes and lifting her face to the sun. "Something seems so familiar about this." She said softly. She opened her eyes and watched Rei sweeping up the steps, her hakama flowing around her. "I know that I've seen this before, you, in your hakama. It seems….so familiar." She said softly. 

"Really?" Rei asked, sitting down beside Karei, "I remember…a dream." She said hesitantly, "You were in it, you told me that I had to find you and that we…needed each other. But when our hands touched, you disappeared." Rei looked down and smiled slightly, "It's silly, ne?" she joked.

"Iie! I…I think that I remember a dream just like that. But we did find each other, ne?" she smiled at Rei. She held up a hand and Rei held up hers, and they touched each others' hand. 

"We did find each other!" Rei smiled, she hugged Karei and said, "I'm glad that we did." Karei smiled back. Rei's two crows, cawed above their heads, and they lighted on Rei's shoulder. 

"Karei-chan, have you met my friends? she said. 

"This is Phobos and this is Deimos!" Karei said, laughing "Right?" she asked, looking confused for a moment. The crows cawed and flew to her shoulders. She laughed and Rei looked surprised. 

"How did she know their names? They usually don't take to strangers so well!" she wondered…. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Planet sat on her throne and sighed as she looked through the pillars at the glistening earth. She stood up, and wandered through the halls of the palace. 'This palace is so beautiful, I wonder who built it." She trailed a hand across the silver pillars, and they instantly shimmered and a thin shriek sounded as they turned to a regular gold. Planet laughed, 'So this very structure is holy, what a irony.' She thought. She wandered through the palace, she found her way down to the basement of the castle. 'Why did this not show up on the scan of the palace?' she thought confused. She walked through the dusty vault, brushing dust off her black dress. 

She walked up to a small silver door, she reached to open it, when she touched she cried out, "Itai!" she quickly pulled her hand back, staring at the glowing silver door-knob. She reached towards it again, but a silver bolt of electricity shot from it and struck her hand, turning it numb for a moment. She screamed in pain loudly, the piercing sound ringing through the palace and took a step back, "Nani!" she gasped, holding her hand to her chest. She looked angry for a moment. 

She stretched her injured hand out, and looked at. It felt strange, painful even; her fingernails were now silvery-white and the skin of her entire arm was now a paler color. She stared at it, and her eyes flickered silver for a moment, but she shook her head and her eyes turned blue again. "Hmm." She murmured. She took a breath and reached towards the door knob again. This time her hand grasped the doorknob and she felt a delicious rush of pleasure rush through her. 

She opened the door and gasped…. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Controllermatter worked at his table, beside the energy room. He worked busily on what seemed to be a gold fan. His brown eyes were narrowed as sparks flew on the fan, 'I'll make her pay.' He thought. Suddenly there was a hiss and the door of the energy chamber cracked open. He quickly shoved his things into a drawer and stood up. The door opened wider and Mistress Luna slid out, the steam billowing around her. She stretched luxuriously and her hair undulated behind her. Matter gaped as she sauntered over to him. She shone slightly with a gold aura, and her hips swayed provocatively, sheathed in tight gold silk. Her hair seemed longer and trailed behind her on the floor, like a black cape, and it's curls glistened in the soft moonlight coming from the window. 

"Mis..Mistress Luna…" he stuttered, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, the only thing that spoiled her perfection was the black crescent moon on her forehead. She smiled seductively and strolled up to him. She stopped two inches from him, pushing him back into the table. 

"My dear Matter-san, you are looking particularly handsome today. What do you say to a…partnership?" she asked, pressing her hips into his side, and encircling his waist with her arms, leaving no doubt to her intentions. She slipped one hand down in between them, smiling as his eyes widened with desire 

"I…I…" he stuttered, desire heating his veins to near boiling point as she did wicked things with her hand. Fear and hatred filled him, and he tried to back away from her, but the table blocked his path, there was no escape from her nimble hand.

"Not today? Oh well.." she sighed sensually, she stepped away from him, giving him one last stroke, her fan in her other hand. 

"How?" he whispered, looking behind him, her fan was gone.

"Men!" she sighed, rolling her eyes, flicking her fan open, but it did not open, matter's eyes widened with fear. 

"Nani?" she hissed, her eyes narrowing. Her aura started to shine around her and she looked down at her fan. She pulled it open and the gold material ripped. She stared at it for a moment, matter backed into a corner, he could see a fine trembling come over her for a moment. 

"Kisama….." she whispered, she slowly looked up and Matter gasped, her eyes were thin slits of crystal blue, and her hair rose up around her head. "Kisama….." she said louder, she slowly walked towards him, her arms hung at her sides, and her aura snapped around her. 

"I…I didn't!" he cried, holding a hand up. She slowly walked up, pushing him further into the corner with a long gold nail. He cowered before her, "Onegai!" he whispered, tears forming. 

Luna suddenly smiled almost motherly at him. "My dear Matter-san." She crooned, lifting his chin with a long finger. "Don't ever…" her voice turned dark, and she raked a razor-sharp nail down his cheek. "Mess with me!" she yelled, taking back her hand dripping with blood. 

He shrieked and held a hand to his cheek, blood poured from between his fingers. She smiled and then paled slightly, she took a step back and held a hand to her forehead. They both heard a scream echo from somewhere in the palace, just as Luna's body flashed gold and rose off the ground, she uttered a high piercing shriek and slumped to the ground, her body limp. 

"What's going on!" a voice snapped from the door. Matter jumped and turned, Fire was standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips as she surveyed the scene. "Fire-chan!" he cried, he rushed to her, and hugged her fiercely. "I don't know what happened! I…I was working on her fan, so we could get rid of her! But she saw it before I was finished! She tried to kill me!" he said, near tears. 

"Matter-san! Pull yourself together!" she frowned, giving him a shove away from her, "Your stronger than this! Who cares if she's stronger than you! You're smarter! Calm down!" she snapped. Matter's eyes widened for a moment, but he nodded and collected himself.

"Gomen nasai. I don't know what came over me." He said quietly, ashamed.

"It's all right, that is one of her powers, to make people feel weaker than she is." Fire said, softening, she hugged him gently, "I'm sorry I snapped at you." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Iie. I needed it." He said, kissing her back on the lips, relieved to find her sweet loving lips, instead of that witches. His heart still raced from Mistress Luna's 'attentions,' but he sought to free his body from it, wrapping his arms around Fire's back as he deepened the kiss, momentarily forgetting about Luna unconscious on the ground. 

"Ne, let's see what happened to her!" Fire admonished, breaking the kiss gently, she cautiously walked over to Luna, who was still unconscious on the ground. She gently flipped the woman over and gasped at what she saw. 

The normal hard and lined face of Mistress Luna was softer and paler, and the normally black crescent moon on her forehead had turned to a shining gold color. Her eyelashes lay gently on her soft cheeks, and her eyes began to flutter. Her eyes opened slowly, and Matter and Fire took a step back, shocked. Her usual unmerciful and cruel, ice-blue eyes were now softer and her pupils were a clear white. She sat up, holding her head and she looked confused, 

"Where am I?" she asked with a soft and gentle voice, so different from the savage voice Matter had heard a moment earlier. Matter looked at Fire in shock…. 

To Be Continued 


	14. The Awakening

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Eclipse 14  
http://hizashi.net/eclipse/  
By: Jackie Miller  


**The Awakening**

Luna sat on the floor looking around slowly. She glanced up at Matter and Fire with clear blue eyes, "Who are you, may I ask?" she said softly and politely. Fire and Matter looked at each other in shock and Fire looked at Luna with suspicion in her eyes and did not answer. Luna looked troubled and stood up hesitantly, "I must insist, what are doing in the palace? Does Queen Selenity know that thou are here?" she demanded. Fire gasped and looked at Matter, 

"What could this mean?" she whispered, Matter shrugged. "Why are you asking us this! You had better explain or you will regret it!" Fire hissed pointing a long red nail at Luna. Luna took a step back and put a hand to her mouth. She seemed embarrassed, but then she flushed and looked angry. 

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner! I am the royal advisor to Queen Selenity!" she yelled, taking a step forward. 

"Iie. I am warning you, tell me what's wrong with you!" Fire yelled, she was getting frustrated and when she did, she got angry. She began to shine with a slight red aura. Luna backed up a step and crossed her arms in front of her, she paled and looked scared. "Why are you here?" she whispered. Fire took another step toward her, the aura peaked like a flame around her, she pointed at Luna again and her hand shook slightly, "You...had better explain yourself! Don't you know us?!" she yelled. 

Luna gasped and backed up again, she looked side to side as if searching for an escape. She suddenly looked right at Fire and hardened her gaze. Her body suddenly seemed to shimmer and melt downwards. Both Fire and Matter gasped in shock and froze. They looked but she was gone! 

"How did she teleport?" Fire yelled, she started to rise into the air, her anger was uncontrollable. 'How dare this busu treat my lover this way and then have the nerve to act like she doesn't know us!' she thought. Suddenly Matter yelled and pointed. There was a small black cat standing in the middle of the room. It looked up at Fire and almost seemed to smile, it then dashed out between Matter's legs and ran out of the room. 

Matter looked up at Fire and shrugged. "It must be a coincidence." He sighed heavily and sat down. Fire smiled slightly and walked over to him, her aura fading. She sat down next to him and put her arm gently around his shoulders.

"Don't worry Matter-chan, I will always be here for you." She said softly. She lovingly kissed him on the cheek. He looked over at her wearily

"Fire-chan, what if Planet ever found out about us? She would kill us without a second thought." He said brokenly. In his mind, he saw many scenarios and his mind was close to breaking with the stress, he felt himself struggling to keep his sanity and Fire was the only thing keeping him from snapping right that minute. 

Fire smiled and shook her head, "Wouldn't it be worth it though? I've never felt this way about anyone." She cupped her hands around his cheeks and turned his weary face towards hers. She gently kissed him on the lips and he wrapped his arms around her…. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luna ran down the halls of the palace and ducked into a open door. She transformed back into a human and put her hand to her throat as she gasped for breath, 'Why were they doing this to me? I have done nothing.' She thought. She suddenly realized how quiet it was, 'Where are all the servants?' she wondered. She cautiously stepped out and saw no one, so she walked quietly down the hall. She trailed her pale hand across the pillars and looked outside at the earth, 'Why does the balance of the harmony feel off?" she thought, she was worried, she had not seen one person since those two that threatened her. 'Could I have forgotten something?' she thought. She dimly remembered fighting with the brown haired man and..cutting him on the cheek and threatening to…kill him? She shook her head, there was no way she would have done this. But her feeling of disquiet remained. 

She finally decided to go to the Crystal Tower and pray. She often did this when she was nervous. She walked quickly down the hall and stopped at the door to the prayer room, 'Why is it so dirty down here! The Queen would never allow this travesty!' she frowned and opened the door. There was a beautiful woman lying on the floor just inside the door, Luna involuntarily took a step back, the woman resonated evil vibrations. She pushed away her bad feelings and picked the woman up and laid her on a small bench just outside the door, she put her arms on her chest and noticed that one was a completely different color from the other, "What on the moon?" she wondered, she shrugged and walked back into the room. 

She gasped and fell to her knees, the once tall and beautiful Tower was broken in half! The room was in disarray and filthy. 'How could this be!" she thought, she began to cry softly and she walked dejectedly up to the pillar and knelt by it's base, "Onegai Queen Serenity-sama, please help me!" she wept. She closed her eyes and then slumped over, in a dead faint. A small shimmer of glitter began in front of her unconscious body. A image appeared, it was Queen Serenity, a tiny hologram of herself. She stood by her trusted advisor's head and smiled gently, "All must be revealed." She whispered. She touched Luna on her crescent moon, Luna stirred and her eyelashes began to flutter. Serenity smiled, "It is done." She leaned towards Luna's ear and whispered, "Luna-san, my dear friend, I have helped you as best I can. Do not reveal all that you have learned until the proper time, for the future. Help my dear daughter and protect her as you always have." Luna seemed to smile in her sleep as her own body shimmered and disappeared. Serenity smiled, "Ganbatte." She faded away…. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Planet staggered down the halls and she was obviously disoriented. She had woken up, lying on a dirty bench and she couldn't remember how she got there. "Mistress Luna!" she called, her voice echoing down the halls. "Where is she?" she whispered to herself. She rapidly felt her energy returning and she straightened. "Mistress Luna-san!!" she yelled. She heard a rustling behind her and a door behind her opened, she turned quickly. "Mistress Luna?" she asked, 

"Iie." Fire said, she quickly stepped out and straightened her hair which was in disarray. Matter followed behind and the top button of his jacket was undone and his hair was messy as well and he was out of breath. 

"Hai, Planet-sama?" they asked together bowing. Planet frowned and looked suspicious, but waved it off.

"Where is Mistress Luna?" she demanded, putting her hand on her hip. 'What is wrong with her arm?' Fire thought to herself, Planet's 'damaged' arm hung limply at her side, it was pale white and seemed weighted, she wasn't moving it at all. Matter just sweated and felt close to confessing the truth about Fire and him, but he kept his mouth shut with difficulty.

"Controllerplanet-sama, Mistress Luna-san was in the energy room with Matter-san and she attacked him. All of the sudden she screamed and lifted off the ground and then fainted! Then I came in and she woke up and she looked….different." she said, slightly puzzled. "She asked who we were and then she asked where…Queen Selenity was." She said, now very confused. Much to her shock, Planet paled noticeably. She turned and stared out at the earth, 'How did she revert?' she thought, very much upset. Mistress Luna was her ace in her battle against the senshi, and now she was gone. She shrugged, 'There is no danger in those pitiful senshi beating me." She smirked and turned back to Fire and Matter. 

"Fire, go to earth, you had better get rid of at least a couple of the senshi, or you will have to face me!" she said dangerously, her eyes flashing black. Fire paled and looked down, 

"Planet-sama, Water-san has already left. He is already there." She said nervously. Planet looked angry, 

"Go down there anyway and make sure he beats them!" she yelled. Fire jumped and nodded. A tower of flame burst around her and she was gone. Matter looked nervously at Planet who was looking at him strangely. He looked down and brushed off his uniform. 

"Dear Matter-san, you look particularly handsome today, ne?" she said in a languid tone, she started to walk slowly towards him. Unbeknownst to Matter, Planet had wanted him for a long time, and she intended to get him. 

Matter's eyes widened at the familar words and his face turned red, he backed up a step and ran into the wall. 'This feels familiar.' He thought fearfully. Planet walked right up to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he jumped slightly, her face was inches from his. 

"So what do you…feel like doing?" she whispered, she lowered her eyelids and looked amorously in his averted eyes. She kept her arm around his shoulder and started to walk towards a door a little down the hall. Matter tripped over his own feet and wouldn't look at her, he was close to cracking and was afraid she knew it. Planet smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Why don't we go in my bedroom to…pass the time?" she asked, smirking. Matter's eyes widened and his breathing accelerated, 

"Nani? Doushite?" he said nervously, wringing his hands. Planet laughed and opened the door, revealing a huge bed with a lacy canopy over the top, the room was beautiful and decorated mainly in silver. She pulled him in, smiling.

"Do you know that this was the former Queen of this planet's room? It is laden with history. Isn't that….exciting?" she asked, shutting the door…. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rei and Karei sat on the steps of Hikawa-jinja talking quietly while Phobos and Demos pecked around their feet. Unknown to them, they were being watched…

Water sat high in a nearby tree watching the two girls. 'They are so beautiful, I wish I…" he whispered. He then shook his head, 'Iie, these girls killed my Wind-chan! They shall die." He hissed, suddenly changing emotions. He stood up on the branch and raised his arms. "Powers of the element water, come to me!" he whispered, water began to swirl around him, and just as Rei and Karei both paused and cocked their heads, and Rei turned to the tree, he threw it at them. They both screamed as the water struck them and they flew back into the wall, unconscious. He smiled and flew down to them. 

He knelt by Karei's side and looked at her scratched, but still beautiful face. "Gomen." He said sarcastically. He leaned over and went to kiss her cheek…

"Venus love-me chain!" a voice yelled out, a chain of hearts wrapped around his neck and he was jerked back, landing in the dirt. He grimaced and sat up slowly. He looked up and saw Eternal Sailorvenus, Jupiter and Mercury, standing on top of the shrine. 

"How dare you hurt my friends Karei and Rei-chan! For that, I will not forgive you! In the name of the love planet, Venus, I will punish you!" Venus yelled, posing. They jumped down and landed in a circle around him. He stood up and laughed. 

"You're funny chibi venus-chan. He smirked, he rose his hands and started to spin as he rose into the air, "Water aid me!" he yelled, bands of water began to form around him. Jupiter quickly yelled, "Jupiter!" she curled into a ball and her tiara rose as green electricity shot to it, "Oak!" leaves of energy swirled around her body, "Shock!" she screamed and huge circle of electrified leaves shot out towards Water, it struck him unprepared and the leaves electrified the water around him and shocked him repeatedly, and he fell to the ground.

"Venus Love Halo!" Venus yelled in return, a halo of yellow energy struck Water on the ground. He screamed and steam actually seemed to rise from his body, as if the water inside of him was burning. He stood up shakily, "You will pay!" he said weakly as he disappeared…. 

****** NOTES ****** 

I hope you don't mind there was a little sexuality in this scene, I did it tactfully though, ne? I hope I'm not confusing you guys with these scenes, all will be explained, my grasshopper. :P In case some of you haven't read the manga for Sailormoon, I am taking the idea for the crystal tower from the manga, if you haven't do, there great! :p And when Water called Venus -chibi venus-chan, that's a big insult! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget, if you don't understand the Japanese, go look at my Japanese page to see! :P 

To Be Continued 


	15. Secrets Revealed

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Eclipse 15  
http://hizashi.net/eclipse/  
By: Jackie Miller  


**Secrets Revealed**

Luna awoke lying on the floor of the control room. She slowly opened her eyes and groaned, 'Where am I?' she thought, sitting up. 'What happened?' she whispered, staring at the computers and chairs in the control room. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly for a moment, she felt a glow come over her body and the crescent moon on her forehead began to shine softly. "Remember…." A soft voice whispered in her ear. Luna gasped as a jolt went through her body. It ended as soon as it began, and she sat quietly once again. 

"I remember, my queen. I will bring honor to you and your daughter." She said quietly without opening her eyes. She stood up and smiled, "I remember everything that you have told me." She whispered to herself. She suddenly remembered Artemis and all the evil she had done. Tears came to her eyes, 'I wish I had not remembered that.' She thought sarcastically. "Don't worry Artemis, I will come to you.' She went to the portal and rode to the top floor, coming out by the SailorV game in the Crown Arcade. The arcade was empty and she could hear someone typing at a computer in the back. Luna quickly transformed into her cat form. "Usagi-chan." She whispered quickly running to the door and sprinting down the street…. 

She arrived at the Tsukino residence quickly. She stepped in through her cat door and dashed through the kitchen and up the stairs. She paused by Usagi's door and quietly transformed back into a human. She cracked the door and peeked in. Usagi was sitting on her bed, crying quietly. "Luna…." She whispered, tears rolling down her nose. Luna walked in quietly and Usagi did not look up. Luna sat down next to Usagi and gently put her arm around Usagi's shoulders. Usagi wrapped her arms around Luna's waist and lowered her head, crying harder now. 

"Mom…" she whispered. Luna said nothing and stroked her hair gently. "Mom, what should I do? I…said something to a friend of mine. I upset her terribly, and…I never got to say that I was sorry." she started to sob more forcefully. "I feel so terrible, what can I do?" she cried. Luna felt tears fill her eyes and she hugged Usagi, saying nothing. "All I want to do….is say that I'm sorry…" Usagi whispered, desperation in her voice. 

"Usagi-chan." Luna said, Usagi suddenly gasped and froze, her arms tighter around Luna's waist. "I forgive you." She said quietly. Usagi slowly looked up and stared at Luna with wide tear streaked eyes. "Luna?" she whispered. "Hai." Luna smiled, she hugged Usagi and kissed her cheek, "Suki da yo, Usagi-chan. I will always be here for you." She smiled gently. 

Usagi's eyes widened and tears rolled down her cheeks, she hugged Luna again and buried her head in her chest, "I missed you so much Luna…" she whispered. "So did I." Luna murmured softly. "Usagi-chan, go…gomen nasai." Luna said quietly, shame in her voice. "What for?" Usagi asked, sitting up, surprised. 

"Gomen nasai, I betrayed you. My only mistress." Luna said, looking down. Her voice was very low and filled with anguish. "I…I did some terrible things while I was Mistress Luna. Could you ever forgive me?" she asked, looking up at Usagi, her eyes were brimming with tears. 

"Of course. I would never be angry with you Luna-chan…" Usagi said smiling. They hugged again and Luna stood up. 

"But how did you get here?" Usagi asked confused, looking up at Luna. 

"I need to speak to all of you. I have learned some very important things to tell the senshi. I will explain when all of us are together." 

"Sa, we can go to Rei's shrine. Minako, Mako and Ami were going to talk to Rei and Karei. We can call Haruka and Michiru." Usagi said looking thoughtful. 

"Right, let's go." Luna said seriously, she morphed into a cat and Usagi picked her up and walked out the door…. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They arrived at Hikawa-jinja to find Venus, Jupiter and Mercury bending over Rei and Karei who were apparently unconscious. "What happened?" Usagi cried, running up, Luna, in cat form, was draped over her shoulder. 

"Controllerwater was here, we destroyed him." Venus said, looking worried. 

"He attacked Rei and Karei unprepared!" Mercury said, concerned. Neither of them seemed to notice Luna in their distress. 

"Let's take them inside." Jupiter said, standing up. She suddenly looked twice at Usagi and gasped, "Luna!" she cried. Mercury and 

Venus both looked up and gasped as well, 

"Nani?!" Venus cried, totally shocked. Luna smiled and said, 

"Let's take them inside first, then I'll tell you everything." 

"Hai." They all nodded, confused. They shimmered as their fuku's melted away, to be replaced by their normal clothes. Makoto picked Rei up gently, as Minako and Ami picked up Karei together. They carried them into the shrine and set them on Rei's bed. 

"What will we do?" Mako asked troubled. "They were hurt badly by the attack, just look at them!" she cried gesturing. Rei and Karei were both badly scratched and bleeding from several wounds. 

"Usagi, put me down." Luna said suddenly. Usagi looked startled from her concern and set Luna down on the floor. Luna started to shimmer and she melded upwards into her human form, her crescent moon shimmered and disappeared. They all looked suitably shocked and surprised, Minako started to say something but Luna waved a hand at her and she shut her mouth. 

Luna looked as if she was concentrating very hard. She knelt by the bed and bowed her head, her eyes closed. The other girls looked mystified and glanced at each other. Luna slowly placed her hands on both of the girls' foreheads. She stayed that way for a moment and her eyebrows were creased with concentration. She suddenly began to glow with a yellow-silver aura, and her crescent moon instantly appeared, shining brightly. 

"Nani.." Usagi whispered in awe, Luna looked so holy and beautiful right then, it was an awe-inspiring sight to see. 

The aura around Luna flared up and peaked in flame-like points around her. The glow traveled down her arms and went into Rei and Karei's bodies. They seemed to float off the bed and their planetary sign lit up and their wounds disappeared in an instant and Luna took her hands off of them. 

"There." Luna said quietly. She opened her eyes and her crescent moon disappeared once again. 

"Luna!" Ami cried in shock. Appearing all over Luna's exposed skin were small pink scratches, as if she were being attacked. Luna stood up and swayed slightly, as small beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. 

"It's all right. Whenever I heal someone, I receive their pain." She said softly, wincing slightly as scratches appeared on her face as if by magic. 

"That was beautiful, Luna." Minako said in awe. 

"Look!" Mako suddenly said. Both Rei and Karei were stirring and they opened their eyes slowly, revealing crystal purple and green eyes, respectively. Their wounds were completely gone and they sat up together. 

"What happened?" Rei asked, putting a hand to her forehead. 

"The last thing I remember is...an attack." Karei said, looking confused. They both suddenly looked at Luna and their jaws dropped simultaneously. "Nani?" Karei said, looking afraid. "You're the woman that attacked my aunt!" she cried, pointing a finger, her eyes filling with hate. 

"It's okay! It's okay!" Usagi said hurriedly, "She is our friend!" she comforted, sitting next to Karei, putting an arm around her shoulders. 

"Luna! What's going on?" Rei said looking back forth between Luna and the other girls. 

"I will explain everything. I have learned much. Michiru and Haruka should be here soon, we called them." Luna said gently. She bowed slightly to Karei, 

"Yuchino-san, I apologize for my actions while I was Mistress Luna. I was confused and tricked onto the side of evil; I am your friend. You can trust me." She said, smiling. Karei still looked nervous, but she smiled slightly and nodded. 

Just then Haruka and Michiru walked in together. "Ne minna." Haruka smiled, running a hand through her short white-blonde hair. Michiru smiled gently and then her jaw dropped slightly, "Luna?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. 

"How did you get here?" Haruka asked, looking defensive all of the sudden, she reached into her pocket for her henshin wand. 

"It's all right. I am better now. I apologize greatly for my evil deeds while I was Mistress Luna. I can never forgive myself for them, but I hope that you all will be able to forgive me. Controllerplanet is an evil woman and she was able to increase my doubts and fears in my state when she captured me. But I make no excuses for my actions…Can you ever forgive me?" she said softly, looking down with pain in her eyes. 

Michiru glanced at Haruka and put a hand on her arm and Haruka relaxed. "Of course we can forgive you. You are our trusted advisor and friend." Michiru smiled. She hugged Luna gently and smiled at her. 

"I'm glad that you're back." Haruka said, looking uncomfortable. 

"Hai! Us too!" Minako grinned widely. "We all missed you!" 

"Hai!" everyone else said together. Luna smiled and looked up, with tears in her eyes. 

"Arigatou." She said, a tear rolling down her scratched cheek. 

"Thank you, Luna-san. For what you did for me. You risked your health to help Rei and I. I will always be your friend for that." Karei said, standing up suddenly. She hugged Luna spontaneously who looked surprised. 

"Thank you for your forgiveness." She whispered in Karei's ear. They smiled at each other. 

"Sooo…" Haruka said, running a hand through her hair again. "What's all the commotion about? Why did you call us so urgently?" she asked seriously. Luna let go of Karei and a serious light came to her eyes. 

"I have learned much, and have to tell you all I can." She said. 

"I'll go get some tea." Rei said, standing up… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The girls sat around the table in Rei's room, Luna sat at the head with her eyes closed. She remembered all the fun times spent at this table. All the girls persuading Usagi to study, Usagi stiffing muffins in her face two at a time, so many memories. Even memories from the past flooded into her mind, so many good times. 'I can't let this great evil destroy all that we have built.' She thought determinedly, Planet's laughing face flashing through her mind. 

"...na…Luna." A soft voice said, Luna's eyes flashed open to see all the girls looking at her, Michiru had her hand on Luna's arm. Luna smiled slightly and looked down, "Gomen, I was thinking." She said softly. Michiru had a concerned look on her face and glanced at Haruka as she sat back. 

"I have a lot to tell you all. Many things have happened to me while I was under Planet's control." Luna said quietly. Many emotions flitted across her face, but the main one was distress. 

"Daijoubu Luna-chan." Usagi said gently putting a hand on Luna's arm. 

"Hai." Luna said, smiling at her a new strength filling her. 

"This woman is the most evil person I have ever had the displeasure of serving. Her source of power is the many planets and solar systems that she has taken over. She calls them her 'collection'. The number of planet's that she has seized is innumerable." Luna paused, a painful look on her face, she looked at each girl. "Planet cannot be defeated by means that you may know of, but don't fear. We won't lose, we can't." Luna said solemnly. 

"What do you mean conventionally?" Minako asked, her forehead creased with thought. 

"I can say no more on the matter. Don't ask me." Luna said firmly. Minako started to protest, but Usagi hushed her. 

"She has 4 controllers, or generals. You have already killed one of them. But by doing this, you only make her stronger. When they die, their power goes to her." Luna said. Each girl felt a growing sense of dread come over her heart, 'How can we ever win.' Usagi thought sadly. 

"Each general draws their power from their respective element. Matter, Fire and Water are the ones that are left. 

Matter is the strongest of the three, while Water is the weakest." 

"Luna-chan, Water was here a little while ago, we hurt him badly before he left." Minako interrupted. 

"Good, we don't need to worry about him." Luna nodded. 

"Anyway, although these generals are strong in their own rights, they are weak compared to us, they are not unified. They fight with each other for prestige and respect from Planet, we can defeat them." Luna said confidently. 

"Sa. Planet has captured Setsuna, as you must know by now. But I know where she is kept, she is guarded by one controller, but I am confident in our abilities." Luna nodded. 

"Where is she kept!?" Haruka said loudly, half-standing. 

"Calm down, Haruka-san. We will get her in due time. To learn all the secrets that you need to know, in order to defeat her. We must go to the moon." 

"To the moon?" Usagi asked incredulously. 

"Hai. It's very important to remembe…" Luna was interrupted when the door suddenly burst open and Artemis ran inside breathlessly, Mamoru at his heels. 

"Luna!?!" he gasped, putting a hand to his chest. Luna smiled and stood, walking over to him. 

"Hai, it's me." She smiled, putting her hand over his.

"Demo…how?" he stuttered in shock, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his long life. Her luxurious black hair had grown longer in her absence and trailed the floor behind her, making a silky cape, which swirled around her, reflecting light. Her bright blue eyes were large and echoed light, as tears filled them. Light seemed to glow around her outlined form, making her seem like an angel in his eyes. 

"Love." She whispered for his ears only. His eyes widened, and he hugged her spastically. 

"Ai shiteru, Artemis. I will never leave your side again." Luna whispered in his ear, as she kissed his cheek. 

"Luna…" he whispered in awe, hugging her gently as he inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. He slowly leaned down and kissed her deeply, "Ai shiteru…" he whispered into her mouth. 

Mamoru walked over to Usagi and put his arm around her shoulder as they all gazed at the rapturous couple. Usagi looked up at him and he smiled down at her, with love in his eyes… 

The couple was suddenly broken apart by a man's screaming outside. 

"Grandpa!!" Rei screamed, running outside. The others followed suit. Karei's eyes widened as she saw a beautiful woman holding Rei's grandfather by the throat. Her long red and purple hair sparked around her furious face as she choked the helpless man… 

To Be Continued 


	16. Betrayal

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Eclipse 16  
http://hizashi.net/eclipse/  
By: Jackie Miller  


**Betrayal**

The late afternoon sun shone through the silver pillars on the ancient moon castle, lighting them on fire briefly. The sun skirted through the columns and landed on the disheveled repose of a man's sleeping face. His heavy dark brown hair lay scattered over the pillow, and there seemed to be another person sleeping next to him on the huge bed. As the sun struck his face, his eyelids jerked and opened slowly, revealing dark brown eyes. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, looking around with that confused look that people who have just woken up have. 

He was lying on a vast ornate bed, with a translucent silver canopy over it. His eyes slowly widened as the covers fell from his body, he was almost totally undressed under the covers, "Oh no…" he whispered to himself. On the floor around the bed, clothes were scattered, including a dark brown jacket. "Iie…iie…" he murmured shaking his head. 'I didn't, I couldn't.' he thought, tears filling his eyes. He looked at the covered body next to him; he could feel the heat coming from the person's body. His hand shook as he slowly reached out to pull the covers back. As they fell away, the tears spilled down his eyes. "Iie!" he whispered harshly, the beautiful woman lying on the bed beside him, stirred slightly and turned on her back. It was a face he long feared, respected and hated all at once. Her beautiful multi-colored hair lay spread over the bed, like a rainbow. Despite her beauty, he felt hate fill his heart. He slowly got out of the bed, and cried softly as he dressed. He quickly left the room, tears still rolling down his cheeks. 

As he walked through the beautiful silver palace, he remembered all of the time spent and loved shared with Fire. He walked slowly, with his shoulders slumped in defeat. His normally rugged and devilishly handsome face was haggard and unrecognizable. Matter recalled the countless planets that Planet had assimilated into her 'collection'; he wept bitter tears over the thousands of lives that Planet had destroyed. As he contemplated these things, he made up his mind. "I have to do this. I owe to myself. And to Fire-chan." He whispered. 

He walked up to an ornate silver door and pushed it open, he had chanced across the royal portrait room of the moon family. He walked up to a portrait of a young girl who looked familiar. "Hai, I know who you are." He whispered to the portrait of the lovely young princess. "I will right my wrongs; you can trust in me." He said, gently touching the girl's face. "I will destroy the great evil that has come to your planet, Serenity." He said firmly. He felt the filth of what he had done seeping into his very soul. He put his hands together and pulled them apart. There was a brown flash and the Matter sword appeared in his hands. He strode out of the portrait room and back the way he had come…. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Controllerfire grasped the old man by his wrinkled throat, suspending him a few feet off the ground. "Where are they? Tell me or you will surely die!" she yelled to the old shrine keeper. Grandpa's face was starting to turn slightly blue as he fought against the iron grip of Fire's hands. He shook his head slightly and his eyes rolled in fear. 

"Yamette." A quiet voice broke the strangling sounds that Grandpa was making, and the slight sparking sounds that Fire's flaming hair was making. Fire turned in surprise and gasped in fright as she saw Luna walk out of the shrine. Her blue eyes were clear and pure and the crescent moon began to shine golden on her forehead. 

"Iie, how can this be?" Fire said, paling considerably. She dropped Grandpa unconscious to the ground, he landed in a heap and Rei ran to check him. 

"Mercury Eternal Power, make up!" Ami quickly transformed and posed in front of Fire. Fire scoffed and flew up into the air, but Mercury smiled coldly, "Mercury Ice Purification!" she yelled, the bands of ice quickly wrapped around Fire and she screamed as her hair began to sizzle from the cold. Behind Mercury, Sailorneptune stepped up beside her and threw a Neptune Tsunami at Fire. That was the final straw for the controller of fire, as the gigantic wave struck her unprepared, she screamed and fell to the ground in a heap. As she lay there the ends of her hair sizzled and smoke began to rise from her body. 

Luna walked up to the sizzling Fire and knelt by her body, she lifted Fire gently into her arms and whispered in her ear. "Fire-san, it does not have to be this way. You know this. Search your feelings." She whispered gently. "Planet has betrayed your loyalty and your lover." Fire screamed and stood up, throwing Luna off her. Luna cried out as she was flung into a nearby tree and crumpled into a heap. Artemis ran to her and helped her up. 

"Iie! You cannot fool me into betraying her!" she screamed. She raised her bracleted hands to the sky and swirls of fire began to revolve around her. She screamed in anger and her hair lifted up like a flame over her head. She pointed randomly about her and bolts of fire shoot out, hitting random senshi. One huge blast struck Sailormoon who went flying and was hit into a wall of the shrine. She slid down, unconscious. Fire dropped to her knees weeping, covering her face as fiery red tears sparked their way down her face. 

Behind her Luna struggled up with Artemis helping her. She struggled towards Fire and once again knelt beside the weeping woman. She hugged Fire, who started with surprise and looked at Luna's gentle face. "Fire-san, I know your hidden powers, search my heart and you will see I tell no lies." Luna said softly, her bruised face was glowing slightly from the evening sun and it lit a brief halo around her head. Fire's eyes lit with wonder and she bowed her head. 

"I am sorry for all the great evil I have done. I wonder, is it possible to go back and be forgiven? I don't think it is." She whispered, tears still trailing like rivers of lava down her beautiful face. "Forgiveness, it is so sweet." Luna sighed, her arms still around Fire's shoulders. "It is always possible, you can always have it if you ask for it." She whispered gently. Planet's eyes softened, "How?" she whispered. Luna smiled in return and pointed towards Celestial Sailormoon who was being helped up by a wounded Sailorjupiter. 

Fire stood slowly and unsteadily and walked towards Sailormoon. Jupiter stood defensively in front of Moon, prepared to defend her to the death. Luna waved a hand at Jupiter from behind Fire. Jupiter looked uncertain and stood aside. Fire smiled uncertainly at the warrior of Jupiter and offered a hand to Sailormoon. Moon looked up, slightly afraid, but she took the proffered hand and stood up. "Sailormoon, is it possible for you to…forgive me for the great evil I have done?" Fire said softly, her head bowed with shame. Sailormoon smiled and lifted her staff; beams of light came from the star at the top of her staff and struck Fire. Fire screamed as she was lifted off the ground and a huge red aura burst around her…. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Controllerwater materialized in a wave of water in the throne room. His body slumped to the floor, as blue blood seeped from the many wounds on his body. "Controllerplanet-sama." he whispered weakly, looking up at the throne. But she was not in her usual spot on the throne. Water weakly stood up and, clutching his side, he walked out of the room to search for his queen. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Matter strode into the royal bedroom, still holding his brown sword. Planet still lay sleeping on the immense bed. Her body lay sprawled over half the bed, and as he walked in she moaned softly and turned towards him, exposing her pale throat. Matter stared at her lovely face, so innocent in repose. He remembered the brief love that they had shared, and a spasm of guilt came over him. But he had made his decision. He leaned over and gently kissed Planet on the forehead. He straightened and raised his sword over her soft throat. 

Planet woke up with a slight jerk and screamed when she saw Matter over her. She threw her pale injured arm over her face. Matter yelled a battle cry as he prepared to drive the sword into her chest. But a silvery flash of light emitted from Planet's paler arm and blinded Matter who was thrown off balance. Planet quickly recovered and stood, shoving Matter away, and grabbing the sword from him simultaneously. Matter hit the wall and plaster flew everywhere as he hit the ground. The sheets fell from Planet's body and she stood in front of him, naked and furious. Not a good combination in a powerful woman. Her body shook slightly, as her rage filled her. She held Matter's sword in her good arm, as her weak one hung limply at her side, still glowing slightly. 

She closed her hand into a fist and the sword shattered, making a pile of dust at her feet. She snapped her fingers and she was instantly clothed in her usual shifting black dress. She walked slowly and deliberately to Matter, who was cowering in fear before her. She bent over him and lifted him slowly by the collar, until his feet dangled above the ground. "How could you do this to me?" she spat. "How could be so stupid to think you could defeat me?" she said arrogantly, her lips curling back. She sneered in disgust, and she kissed him roughly on the lips before throwing him to the ground. "I had you for a night's pleasure, that was all I desired. You should learn that I always get what I want." She smiled. She raked him across the chest with a razor sharp black nail, mortally wounding him. As his life's blood gushed out, she spit in his face and left the room. 

As she left the room, Water turned the corner and saw her. "Planet-sama! I've been looking for you!" he cried happily. He limped towards her, but she just growled at him and hit him across the face, he flew into the wall and landed unconscious. 

To Be Continued 


	17. Discovery

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Eclipse 17  
http://hizashi.net/eclipse/  
By: Jackie Miller  


**Discovery**

A beautiful woman with long fire-red, although no longer sparking with live flames, hair lay on a low bed. The sun just peeked through the half-open sliding door to strike her peaceful face. With a twinge, her eyes opened slowly, revealing crystal-clear ruby eyes. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. Her whole body felt strangely light and free, she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her. 'What is this new feeling?' she thought dazedly. She looked down at herself, instead of her usual red uniform; she was wearing a loose white cotton shift. 

Suddenly the door slid open the rest of the way and Luna walked in, carrying a tray with a steaming pot and some muffins. She glanced at Fire and smiled slightly, setting the tray on the low table in front of the bed, and poured the hot tea into a cup. Fire watched silently, before speaking. 

"Where is Usagi-sama?" she asked quietly. Her own voice shocked her; it sounded completely different from before! Luna sat by the table and smiled at Fire, "She is sleeping, she was weakened by the battle." She said softly, no judgement in her voice. Fire looked down guiltily and frowned, "Will she be all right?" she asked delicately. Luna nodded and handed the teacup to Fire, "Here, drink this. It will make you feel better." 

Fire took the cup and sipped it slowly, "I feel…strange. Different." She said suddenly. Luna nodded in understanding, "That is because your soul has been cleansed of all it's evil." Fire looked up in surprise and then smiled for the first time, "That must be why I'm not thinking about hurting anyone, for the first time in my life." She replied. Luna chuckled slightly and offered Fire a muffin, "I need your help." she said softly. Fire looked up quickly and nodded, "Anything!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The senshi all gathered in front of the shrine, minus Hotaru and the missing Setsuna. Karei stood nervously by the other inner senshi, wringing her hands. 'I'm so afraid, what will happen? I can't believe Luna actually wants us to go to the Moon! How can we trust her?!' she thought, her eyebrows creasing as she remembered what Luna did to her aunt. Minako put her arm around Karei's shoulder, "Daijoubu, Luna will always do what's best to defeat the enemy, we can definitely believe in her." She smiled cheerfully, as if she could read Karei's mind. 

Karei looked up at Minako, surprised, and then looked over at Luna who was talking quietly with Usagi and Fire. She took a breath and released her doubts, "Whatever you say, Minako-chan." She smiled trustingly, and shook her head, her green hair rippling in the light breeze. 

"Minna!" Luna called over the gentle murmur of the conversing senshi. "We need to get our plan under way, henshin yo!" she smiled. The senshi nodded as one and transformed…. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A cold wind blew across the white surface of the ruined moon. It was completely silent, and in the distance the renewed moon palace could be seen, the only living thing in sight. Suddenly a shimmer of bright white light came into being, in the shape of a large circle. Suddenly there was a low popping sound, and the ring of senshi appeared, each glowing in their planetary color. With them was Fire, who had an aura of flames in spikes all around her, and also Luna, who had a gentle yellow aura around her. 

They all opened their eyes and separated hands, their eyes widening in wonder as they looked around. Fire eyes held a look of fear and wary apprehension. She stepped out of the circle and faced the senshi, "I will go and distract Planet. And you can go rescue your friend; she is being held in the lower level of the palace. But be careful, Planet has assigned one of her strongest controllers to guard her." She said softly. 

Sailormoon nodded and smiled at Fire, "Be careful, what will happen if she finds out?" she said, taking Fire's hand and squeezing it. Fire smiled a little sadly, "I can take care of myself, don't worry." She answered. "I have to go now." She said, turning and running off before Moon could answer. 

Moon made to go after her, but then stopped and turned back to the senshi, "We have to rescue Setsuna! Who knows what they are doing to her!" she said. Tuxedo Kamen nodded and put a hand on her shoulder, " We can definitely save her." He reassured her. Moon nodded but she didn't look convinced. The senshi all turned and walked towards the palace. 

After a minute of walking, they reached the palace, in the dead quiet of the marble hallways, the senshi's booted feet clicked and echoed down the hallways. "Senshi, listen to me." They all turned and looked at Luna whose face held a look of seriousness. "This is what we have to do, Sailormoon and the Inners have to go to the Prayer room in the center of the palace, you will know what to do when you get there. The outer senshi need to come with me to rescue the Setsuna. All right?" she looked around, but now one seemed confused. "Let's go." 

The senshi all nodded, "Ganbatte!" Moon whispered as the two groups ran off in separate directions…. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fire walked down the hallways of the palace, her face was flushed and her heart was pounding furiously. All around her she kept hearing noises and jumping, thinking it was Planet. She was walking soundlessly, when she heard a soft moaning. She stopped in her tracks, shaking slightly as she listened closely. She heard it again; it sounded like the moaning of someone in pain. She walked forward a few steps and peered cautiously through the open door. 

She gasped as she saw who was moaning. The room was strewn with clothes, recklessly tossed everywhere. The huge bed in the center was a mess as well, the covers half-off the bed and pillows everywhere. On the edge of the bed, Matter lay half-dressed with deep cuts across his chest, looking almost as if a wild animal had attacked him. His blood was dried on his chest and had dripped off onto the bed and on the floor. 

Fire's eyes filled with tears. She knew whose bedroom this was, and she knew what he must have done. Her hand formed a fist and she hit the doorframe; she closed her eyes and rested her head on her fist, "Doushite…." She whispered, a single tear trailing down her face. She took a deep breath and walked towards Matter, as the doorframe behind her crumbled where she had it it, and pieces of it fell to the ground. 

She knelt carefully by his side and looked at his pale face. "Matter, I know you couldn't help yourself. You have always been weak. I forgive you." She whispered. She kissed his face gently, and placed her hands on his chest. A beautiful red glow surrounded her and Matter in turn, the cuts on his chest slowly closed. "Ai shiteru…" she whispered, looking at his face with longing. She stood up shakily and smiled down at Matter, whose face was slowly returning to its usual color. "Sayonara." She turned and ran out, pale red tears falling down her face…. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Inner senshi ran down the cold marble hallway, their boots clicking with sharp staccato beats. Sailorearth lagged slightly behind, her eyes wide as she looked around her at the luxurious splendor. "Earth! Hurry up!" Sailormars called, turning her head back. "Hai!" Earth said smiling, running a little bit faster. But a moment later she started to slow down again. Ahead of her the senshi rounded a corner as her head was turned, and when she looked back, they were gone. She gasped slightly and stopped, listening. 

'Why can't I hear them running?' she thought, echoing silence surrounded her, becoming oppressive in it's closeness. Suddenly, for the first time, a sharp pinpoint of fear pierced her heart. She took a step forward, the sound of her boots unnerving her. She gasped with fright and quickly opened the nearest door, and ducked in. 

She backed away from the door, watching it, holding her hands to her chest. After a moment, her heart slowed and she took a deep breath. She turned around slowly, and her eyes widened when she saw where she was. Surrounding her were dozens upon dozens of paintings, sparkling with vitality and life, so much that the people in them almost seemed ready to walk out of the frames. She smiled and walked slowly around the room, inspecting the paintings. She was so absorbed by the paintings that she didn't even remember where she was, or that she had to be somewhere. 

Earth came upon a portrait of Queen Selenity; hanging next to it was a similar one of Princess Serenity. She smiled softly when she saw this one, "Usagi…" she whispered. "So this is where your power comes from." She murmured. 

She moved onto the next painting, her steps slowing. This one was one of the largest, as it was of an entire family. On the plaque below it said "Portrait of the royal family of Earth, presented as a gift to Princess Serenity of the Moon by Prince Endymion of Earth." Her face paled slightly, and she looked up at the picture and her eyes trailed slowly over each member of the large family. She paused on the central young man, "Mamoru…" she whispered, smiling slightly. Standing behind him was a couple, obviously his parents. His mother had beautiful green hair with Mamoru's facial structure. And standing next to his mother was another couple. 

When she saw them, her face paled even more and her eyes looked glassy. The man was tall and very regal looking, with dark brown hair and deep black eyes. He had his hand on the shoulder of the most beautiful woman Karei had ever seen. She had extremely long light green hair, which tumbled around her like a cape. Earth's mouth opened in shock as she saw the baby in the woman's arms. 'That must be Mamoru's aunt, and that would make the baby his…cousin.' She thought. Her mind reeled and all of the sudden flashes of memories poured through her mind, 

_*A young girl of about 6 with beautiful green hair, playing with a young prince Endymion, adoration in her emerald eyes.*  
__*A taller girl, around 8, being held by her mother, her father in front of them, protecting them. "I will never give in to evil like you!" the man yelled, shaking a sword. "How could you have betrayed us so, Kunzite?" he yelled. In front of him a tall white-haired smirked, and blasted the family with energy.*_  
Karei staggered back from the picture and grasped her head, her mouth open in a silent scream. All of the sudden she stopped moving and slumped to the floor in a dead faint…. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sailormoon and the Inners ran down the hallway quickly, following the intricate pathways going towards the center of the palace. The Inners themselves did not know how to get there, they were entirely following Sailormoon's lead. Finally they reached it, the door was closed and dirty, but the handle itself seemed cleaner and it shone gently with a silver light. Sailormoon reached out a shaking hand and grasped the handle. She felt a rush of energy through her body and she smiled. The Inners just watched in awe, she did not know it, but Sailormoon was now glowing gently with a silver aura. They walked into the small room, at the center was a broken pillar. They all gathered just in the door, staring with awe around them. The room was perfectly quiet, and it seemed a sacrilege to break this silence. 'Why did Luna send us here?' Mars thought as she looked around. 

Sailormoon stepped foreword, for some strange reason, her boots made no noise in this place, all sound was instantly absorbed. She walked up to the pillar and knelt before it and clasped her hands, behind her, the Inners dropped to one knee and bowed their heads in respect. 'Mother, Queen Selenity…' Moon prayed in her mind. 'Please help us defeat this great evil, give us the power! Onegai my dear mother…' she prayed, a single tear forming in her eye. It dropped to the ground, almost in slow motion. And when it struck, it made ripples of silver energy in the white floor.

The floor seemed to ripple as if it was water, and a sword slowly emerged. A soft voice echoed in all of their minds, 'My dear princess, this is a tool of great power. Use it well. Sailorvenus, as leader of the guardian senshi, this is a weapon for you. Please continue to protect and serve your princess as you have for so long.' The voice faded away like an echo. Sailormoon slowly opened her eyes, and stared at the handle of the sword, which was sticking up in front of the base of the pillar. The senshi all started as they saw that the pillar had grown to its full height, and shone with a soft radiance. Sailormoon gripped the handle and tried to pull it out, but it seemed to be stuck. Venus jumped up and grasped the handle along with Moon. They both pulled at it with all their strength. After a minute, the sword came out with a smooth rasping sound. Venus held it in both her hands and felt an immense power surge through her. The sword glowed gently with a heavenly radiance. It was a light silver color, almost looking like a crystal, and the handle was gold, bedecked with many jewels. She looked at the other senshi and nodded. They all ran out the door together… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Uranus, Neptune and Luna ran down to the lower level of the palace. Luna directed them to a heavy metal door and Sailoruranus opened it slowly. They walked in cautiously. The room was very dark and damp, it was hard for them to see anything at all. In the center of the room is a very large golden cage, glinting slightly in what little light there was. There seemed to be a figure lying in the center of the cage. Luna hung back slightly as Uranus and Neptune ran up to the cage. Setsuna lay in the cage, her clothes ripped and dirty. She was emancipated and bruised, it was clear that she had been tortured and beaten in her captivity. Uranus gasped and gripped the bars, shaking them. "Setsuna-san! Setsuna-san!" she cried. But she gave no reply. Neptune put a hand to her mouth, "Is she?" Uranus got a dark look on her face. "No! Never!" she yelled. She circled around to the door and tried to open it. But it would not budge, even though there was no lock to be seen on it.

Suddenly the thud of shoes could be heard, Uranus stopped and she and Neptune turned around. Luna cringed and ducked further into the shadows. A tall thin man, very pale with long stringy black hair, with a twisted smile on his face walked out from the shadows. He was wearing a dark grey uniform, with spiked gauntlets around his wrists. He laughed when he saw the two senshi. 

"Are you here to rescue your friend?" he said. His voice was very unpleasant, low and scratchy at the same time. "Don't worry. She's alive, barely. I had a lot of fun taking care of her." He rasped. Uranus's eyelids lowered and she glared at the man, hate seething from her blue eyes. He ignored her and walked up to the cage. He rattled the bars and yelled at her to wake up. 

Setsuna started and suddenly crawled back to the far corner of the cage, fear in her eyes. "What have I done? Don't hurt me anymore…" she begged, her voice holding none of its former strength and calmness. "Shut up! Your stupid friends are here to try and save you." He barked. Setsuna's eyes widened slightly and for the first time she saw Uranus and Neptune. "God, save me!" she begged, tears falling from her blood-shot eyes.

The man laughed and turned to Uranus and Neptune, who both stared at him with hate. "Let me introduce myself before I kill you. I am Controllerpain. One of the oldest of Planet-sama's. I'm almost as old as the element controllers!" he boasted. Uranus smiled in her special way, "Nice to meet you. Your long life will soon end." Controllerpain smirked, "If you can stand it, I will congratulate you." He lifted one of his arms, a pillar of dark grey and black energy rose from his hand. He lowered it and pointed his hand at the two of them. The pillar raged out and struck the two senshi with incredible power and speed. They both flew back and hit the far wall. "I will kill you for that…" Uranus cursed, wiping blood from her mouth. 

"Eternal Wind Storm!" she cried, her eternal attack hit Pain full on. He fell back and skid on the floor. After it was over, his uniform was ripped and his face was bleeding profusely. But he laughed at his own pain. 

Meanwhile, Luna snuck out of her corner and ran over to the cage. She laid a hand on the door and it opened easily. Setsuna cringed when she saw Luna and shrank back, "Onegai Luna! Don't hurt me again….." she wept. Luna's eyes filled with tears, "Setsuna-san! It's me!" she whispered, "Sailormoon has healed me, look!" she lifted her bangs so Setsuna could see that the black crescent moon was gone. "I know nothing I can do can make up for the things I did to you, but I will try. I have come to heal you!" Setsuna looked at her warily, but put up no struggle as Luna walked closer and knelt in front of Setsuna. She hugged the trembling woman gently. A soft yellow aura surrounded her and Setsuna. It faded slowly, and Luna slumped over in Setsuna's arms, unconscious. All of Setsuna's wounds were gone, and her eyes no longer held the haunted fearful look. "Arigatou, Luna." She whispered. She kissed Luna's cheek and stood up, making a fist. 

Uranus and Neptune were still fiercely battling Controllerpain, they were getting hurt, but Pain was worse off. But he somehow managed to stay on his feet and keep attacking. The sharp click of boots was heard and the three turned and watched in shock as Eternal Sailorpluto ran up. She stood next to Uranus and Neptune, whose mouths were agape slightly. Pain's eyes widened, "How can this be?" he whimpered, looking afraid for the first time. "You won't live to find out." Pluto said coldly, "Chronos Time Blast!" she cried. Uranus lifted her hands and yelled, "Eternal Wind Storm!" Neptune narrowed her eyes, and said, "Neptune Tsunami!" The triple-attack feared throughout the universe raged towards pain, who screamed as he got blown away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sailormoon and the Inners stood in the central hallway, waiting nervously for Uranus-tachi. Suddenly Sailoruranus ran, carrying Luna in her arms, Neptune and Pluto were close behind her. "Pluto! I'm so happy!" Moon cried, throwing a hug around her. Pluto smiled and hugged her in return, "I wouldn't be here without Luna. She healed me." She said softly. Moon gave her a teary smile, when Sailorjupiter suddenly broke in, "Where is Sailorearth?" she gasped. Sailormoon's eyes widened and she looked around, "I thought she was with us!" Sailormercury bowed her head, "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen her since right before we got to the prayer room." "Where could she be?" Mars gasped. "Minna!" Venus cried, pointing down the hallway. 

Controllerplanet walked slowly towards them, her eyes a dark black visible from where the senshi were. And she was holding Controllerfire by the throat….. 

To Be Continued 


	18. Sacrifice

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Eclipse 18  
http://hizashi.net/eclipse/  
By: Jackie Miller  


**Sacrifice**

Warmth…blessed peace…dark brown eyes slowly opened, wincing at the soft light filling his vision. A pale hand slowly came up to touch his chest, it came away bloodless, to his amazement. Controllermatter sat up oh-so-slowly, taking in his surroundings. 'What…happened?' he thought, confusion filling his mind. The last thing that he remembered was Controllerplanet attacking him, leaving him for dead. He touched his cheek, which seemed damp for some reason, and his fingers came away wet with a light red substance. He gasped and tears filled his eyes, he half slumped over, "Fire-chan…why did you see me like this?" he whispered, pain evident in his voice. He began to shake slightly as the tears dripped down his cheek and onto the marble floor of Planet's bedroom. "Fire-chan, where are you now? What have I begun?" he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes and stood shakily. "I will defeat this evil," he whispered, before ripping off his ripped jacket and running out of the room. 

Matter's boot clapped with a muted sound on the marble floor as he traversed the hallways looking for her. He passed a blue blur as he ran and skidded to a stop some feet past it and turned slowly on his heels. Controllerwater was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor. "Water!" he said a note of surprise in his voice. He jogged over to his body and knelt beside him. "Water, wake up." he said, shaking the man. Water's head slowly came up, it was streaked with tears and a large welt was forming on his cheek. "Matter-san…" he said, his voice cracking. He embraced the other man tightly; Matter gasped and looked down at the other man a strange look on his face. "What happened?" he asked, gently pushing Water away from him. 

"It-it was Controllerplanet-sama…" Water whispered haltingly. "I was walking down the hallway to find you, when she suddenly stormed past me, her eyes were terrifying. I asked her what happened and she hit me across the face and continued down the hallway." he paused and touched the welt on his face. "Her blow slammed me into the wall and the last thing I heard was…I think I heard Fire-san arguing with Planet-sama…" he trailed off and looked down at his hands. 

Matter paled and looked down the hallway as if trying to imagine the scene. "Water!" he said suddenly, his voice urgent. Water looked up quickly, his eyes full of fear. "Water, we must save Controllerfire. We can no longer serve Controllerplanet; she is evil. Do you understand?" he shook the man slightly. "She will destroy us all, we must stop her," he said, standing. Water looked confused and a bit shocked at Matter's sudden change in tone towards Planet-sama, he looked as if he thought a bolt of lighting would strike Matter down for his disgrace against Planet-sama. "All…All right." he said slowly, when nothing happened. He stood slowly, his back cracking, pieces of stone from the wall falling off. "Let's go." Matter said, running down the hallway. Water followed, his face unsure… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You **dared** to think that you could stand against me?!?" Planet screamed, her eyes an oily black, switching back and forth between a fire red. She shook Controllerfire brutally, who was dangling from Planet's hand, her boot inches from the floor. Fire's face turned a different shade of blue and she gasped as she could feel the bones in her neck rubbing together. She reached up with a weak hand and grasped Planet's wrist, beginning to struggle, but to no avail.

"You think that you're so brave, coming here to your beloved moon to fight me. Ha!" Planet screamed, energy sparking off her in sporadic bursts. "It is fruitless, you can never win!" she shrieked, her hand squeezing tighter. Fire's mouth opened in a silent scream, her face twisting in torment. 

"We will not allow this!" Eternal Sailormars screamed, pointing a gloved finger at Planet. "Mars Divine." she lifted her hands to the sky, fire leaping between her palms. "INFERNO!!" she screamed, the fire twisting around her body and shooting towards Fire. Fire smirked as the attack raced towards her. It hit her straight on the chest; she staggered slightly, but straightened and smiled, small licks of fire touched her dress and danced morbidly. "Is that all?" she asked teasingly, her eyes now a demonic red. "Mercury Ice Purification!" Sailormercury suddenly screamed, the ice skimming along the ground and racing up to slam into Planet. This time she didn't even move, the dancing flames turned into ice, her dress now trimmed with ice and her eyes were a cold blue. 

"I'm waiting…" she said, almost yawning with her free hand. "Or would you prefer that I kill your new friend before your eyes?" she asked, her eyes darkening to a black as her hand tightened even more. Fire gasped, her face going from blue to red and her hand fell limply from Planet's wrist in defeat. Mars and Mercury turned their heads away, Mercury's eyes filling with cold tears and Mars clenching her fist in anger. "What can we do?" Moon whispered, turning her face into Tuxedo Kamen's chest. 

The sound of Fire's choking was suddenly interrupted by the sound of boots. Sailorjupiter looked up hopefully, expecting it to be Sailorearth, but instead Controllermatter and Controllerwater came into view. "You!" Jupiter cried, breaking the silence even farther. She took a menacing step towards them, but Matter ran past her without noticing. Water hesitated and stopped behind the senshi a deep fear un-hidden in his watery blue eyes. 

"Fire-chan!" he screamed, his eyes filling with tears. Planet turned her head away from Fire and towards him slowly, "Kisama…" she whispered, clenching her free hand. "I killed you! How can this be??" she yelled, dark power swirling around her. He clenched his fist in anger. "You will never know! Put her down or I will destroy you," he said coldly, a grey aura lifting around him. 

"Matter…" a weak voice broke through tension. Planet gasped and looked over at Fire. "Ai…shit..eru…" her voice came out haltingly. "SHUT UP!!" Planet screamed, her hand closing even more if possible. Fire smiled softly at Matter, tears falling down her cheeks. Her eyes closed one final time and a beautiful red light began to shine around her. Planet turned her head away; her eyes clenched shut from the brightness. 

"FIRE!!" Matter started to run towards her, but a firm hand on his arm held him back, "She's doing what she has to do," a husky voice said. He turned to look, tears shining in his eyes, Sailoruranus's looked back sadly at him. "Fire…" he whispered, his head hanging. 

Planet gasped, her hand felt like it was on fire, but she refused to drop Fire. "Stop it!" she cried, before a bright red flash consumed them both and a huge fire erupted from Controllerfire's body. A blast of heat gushed from the two and knocked the senshi back onto their backs. As they all sat up, their bows were singed from the blast and they looked towards where Planet and Fire had been. Dust from fallen pillars and smoke billowed through the hallway, Matter coughed as he sat up painfully. "Fire-chan?" he whispered, his lip quivering. 

There was the clack of heels and Matter stood, his eyes filled with a futile hope. Planet sauntered out, her hair swishing on the floor behind her, an evil smirk on her beautiful face. "NOOO!!!" Matter screamed and tried to rush towards Planet, but once again, Uranus held him back. "Let me go!" he turned and beat on Uranus's arm futilely. 

"Don't let her sacrifice be for nothing!" Uranus shouted, shaking his arm. "She died for you! By killing yourself now, how will you ever revenge her death?" she asked, her eyes hard, yet full of pity. Matter collapsed, his frame shaking. Uranus glared at Planet and stood, her fists clenched. But suddenly Planet stopped in her tracks a tense look on her face. Tuxedo Kamen helped Sailormoon stand up slowly and held her tightly as they watched Controllerplanet. 

Planet fell to one knee and grabbed at her throat, gasping for air. Matter turned his pale and defeated face up and looked at her in shock. A mist of red light shot towards her and covered her body. A strangled scream echoed through the hallway as Planet collapsed, her chest heaving. Silence reigned throughout the hallway and Uranus took one step forward, lifting her hands as if to attack. But before she could open her lips to call out her attack, Planet's eyes opened, they were a light beautiful shade of red. She stood slowly; a red aura began to radiate from her and her hair lifted as streaks of red ran down it. She rolled her head back and lifted her shoulders languidly, and then straightened a smile on her blood-red lips. 

"Why thank you, Chibi Fire-chan," she laughed lightly, the sound filling the silence. "I feel so much better now, I feel powerful. I couldn't have done it without you. May you rest in peace," she said mockingly, clasping her hands in a prayerful position. She dropped her hands slowly and the smile faded. "I see you must be confused? Poor babies…since I'm going to kill you anyway, I should at least satisfy your one last want." She sighed and shrugged, "It's really quite obvious…" 

"When I first became aware of my existence and of my inherent power, I realized that in order to begin my conquest of the universe, I needed helpers. So with my newfound abilities, I gave 'birth' to my 4 children. Controllerwater, Controllerwind, Controllerfire, and Controllermatter. I gave them control over the elements, thus their names. I'm not confusing your simple little minds am I?" she asked, looking at Uranus. Uranus clenched a fist and said nothing. 

"They were the first that I ever created with my own power, they were my most powerful. As they grew older, their power increased. I never told them how they came to be, or their greatest weakness. When they died, they're power returned to me. After all I am their creator. Does it all make sense now? Any questions before I kill you?" Matter seemed to deflate even more. "How shall I extract my revenge now?" he asked pitifully, looking at Uranus, but she did not answer. 

Behind the other senshi, Mercury pushed her earring and her visor slid down as she whipped out her computer and began to furiously type, trying to pinpoint the source of Planet's power. "Mercury, how much longer?" Jupiter whispered. "I don't know, this may take a few minutes." she replied distractedly. Mars and Neptune slowly moved over in front of Mercury to hide her from Planet as Venus stepped forward. 

"I have a question." she said, her voice clear and ringing. "Why do our attacks have no effect on you?" she asked, flicking her hair over her shoulder, and bringing the sword she had found up on her shoulder. Planet smirked and glared at the same time if that was possible. "That's simple as well. I take it you don't have a good grade in mathematics? Eto, my child, Controllerfire has control over…oh yes; FIRE….what's my name again? Controllerplanet? So maybe I have control over…" she gasped fakely, her black eyes glittering with cruelty. Venus had long since lost her smile and her fists were clenched in anger. 

"Planets…" Venus finished. "Good job!" Planet laughed and clapped, the sound echoing sharply. "Every planet that I have added to my collection becomes another resource for my power. I have taken over every planet in your puny little solar system. I know that all of you draw your power from your respective planet; each one of these is under my control. All of them, except Earth, that beautiful blue globe." she turned slightly, gesturing towards the earth which was visible on the moon's horizon through the pillars of the great hall. "So many of us great ones have gazed upon your planet, it has been so attractive. One of my good friends went to conquer this system, Sailorgalaxia." 

Sailormoon gasped, her fair skin paling. "Nani? Galaxia? But we healed her!" she cried, stepping away from Tuxedo Kamen. Jupiter's eyes filled with alarm and she approached Sailormoon and half-stood in front of her. "Be careful." she said in a hushed voice. Planet merely laughed at Moon, "You are a little brave, good for you." she smirked and began laughing. 

Behind all of them, Mercury continued to type on her computer, but nothing appeared to help. She paled and shut her computer, "Did you find anything?" Neptune asked, turning her head. "Iie, she is telling the truth," she said shortly, pushing her earring and withdrawing her visor. "What shall we do," Neptune's jaw clenched and she turned her head away. "We need Karei…" Mars whispered. Mercury gasped, "Hai! She and Tuxedo Kamen-sama are the only ones who could…" she trailed off. 

Uranus heard none of this and her face reddened with anger. She stepped up next to Venus, "Let's test this theory, ne?" she said tightly. "Eternal Wind Storm!" she yelled without hesitation, the sound of the wind filling the room. "Venus Love Halo!" Venus lifted the sword as the ring of energy formed at her feet and traveled up. The two attacks combined and sped towards Planet… 

To Be Continued 


	19. Revenge

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Eclipse 19  
http://hizashi.net/eclipse/  
By: Jackie Miller  


**Revenge**

_ "Papa! Papa!" a small child's voice called out sweetly. A small girl of about 2, with long green hair and emerald eyes ran towards a tall handsome man with dark brown hair and midnight black eyes, wearing a dark blue jacket adorned with many medals. He smiled at the girl and knelt holding his arms out to her. "Earth-chan, come to papa!" he called, his voice ringing across the plane. "Papa!" the girl sighed as she reached his arms and he lifted her up, spinning her around in circles, the sun glinting off her laughing eyes… _

"A real lady must learn when to be silent Earth-hime." a soft regal voice issued from the woman on whose lap the small girl was sitting. The woman's long slim fingers elegantly held an ivory brush as she brushed the girls dark green hair. "Mamma…" the girl whispered. She looked up with loving eyes at her mother. In her eyes, her mother was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her light green hair hung about her slender frame in never-ending ripples and waves, her turquoise eyes shone in the candlelight. "You will be a beautiful princess," her mother whispered, kissing the girls hair. "Duchess Terra?" a voice called from the door…. 

"Earth-hime, come meet your cousin." her father said sternly, mock glaring at his beloved daughter. The girl was now grown to the age of 5; her hair was silky, reaching to her knees. She was wearing a dark blue dress, formal for the occasion. "Hai.." she whispered, stepping forward, her knees quaking with nervousness. "Good afternoon Prince Endymion. I am Princess Earth van Klei, daughter of Duchess Terra and Duke van Klei. I am most pleased to make your acquaintance." the speech was started with a deep curtsy, Earth stood as she finished, a flush on her small cheeks from nervousness. "Good afternoon, it is very nice to meet you." the prince smiled warmly and bowed. "Don't be afraid, I won't bite," he whispered in the girls' ear, before ruffling her hair. The girl flushed and giggled, hiding her face. The prince turned and walked towards her mother, "Aunt Terra, I've missed you!" he grinned, hugging the small woman warmly… 

"Jikei-san!!!" Earth shrieked as Endymion ran around the lush clearing in the royal gardens, her small body on his shoulders. "Faster!" she giggled, slapping the pretend reins. "Neiigh!" he mocked cried, running faster… 

"Who is that mother?" Earth whispered, clutching her mother's dress gown. She was older now, almost to her mother's shoulders, her hair was longer and even more silky, her eyes no longer quite so wide. Music was playing softly and many people were dancing and chatting. "Who, dear?" her mother asked, turning from a man with black hair and bending towards Earth. "That girl that Jikei-san is dancing with?" the girl asked, a note of jealousy in her young voice. "That is Princess Serenity, of the moon," her mother answered. "She is very beautiful, isn't she mother?" the girl asked, looking up into her mother's face. "Yes, but beauty can be dangerous. Remember that Earth-hime." her mother smiled, tapping the girl on the nose…. 

"Close your eyes aijou-chan." Duke van Klei smiled. "Yes papa." Earth closed her eyes obediently. There was the sound of wooden doors sliding and then a metallic clanking sound. "Look!" he cried. Earth opened her eyes and gasped, before her was a pure white horse; prancing and snorting at the end of the reins her father was holding. "For you my dear daughter, her name is Demetria." the girl flung herself at her father, before jumping into the saddle. 

The gardens of the palace were shining with new life as Duchess Terra sat on a delicate garden chair, brushing out and braiding her daughter's long long green hair. Her mother hummed a gentle tune as Earth flipped through a thick book. Suddenly the bright skies darkened. Earth looked up, shading her eyes as dark black clouds rolled across the horizon. She stood slowly, her hair sliding through her mothers' hands. Screams could be heard in the distance as lightning cracked. "Father!" Earth cried she and her mother ran for the palace…. 

"How could you betray us so Kunzite?" her father screamed, holding a sword at ready. The white-haired general before them smirked and blasted him with energy. Earth screamed as she lost consciousness… 

Earth awoke to the sound of footsteps near her head. She weakly lifted her head, blood dripping from her mouth. She saw red high heels before her and the trail of a purple dress before a finger lifted her chin. She looked up to see a cruelly smirking red-haired woman, with evil eyes. "My dear child, you would have been powerful had you grown. Power flows in the blood of a woman, not a man. So you see, I had no choice but to destroy you." she laughed and stood. Earth felt a flash of pain, before she died…. 

With a gasp Earth awoke, her body lying on the cold marble. She weakly lifted her head, memories from the past mingling with the future. She slowly sat up before coming back to reality with a harsh slap. She stood quickly, too quickly as she stumbled and leaned against the wall. She looked down at herself to see herself in her everyday clothes. 

She finally straightened and looked at the painting that had started this whole thing. She gently touched her father's and then her mother's face. "Papa…I will avenge you." she whispered, her fist clenched. "I will use the power in me, the power of earth, to destroy this evil." she said, a tear running down her cheek. 

She turned towards the door, an aura beginning to shine around her… 

To Be Continued 


	20. Revelations

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Eclipse 20  
http://hizashi.net/eclipse/  
By: Jackie Miller  


**Revelations**

_ "Eternal Wind Storm!" she yelled without hesitation, the sound of the wind filling the room. "Venus Love Halo!" Venus lifted the sword as the ring of energy formed at her feet and traveled up. The two attacks combined and sped towards Planet…_

Uranus leaned forward expectantly, her blue eyes wide as she watched. As the attacks blurred together, the light became blinding and all the senshi were forced to look away. Venus let out a small gasp, lowering the sword as she ventured a glance upwards. Her eyes became wider and she took a step forward, her shoes clicking in the near-silence. Planet was gone! 

"Uranus?" she whispered, daring a glance up at the taller senshi. Uranus blinked and waited in silence. 

"ABUNAI!!" a voice suddenly screamed; both Venus and Uranus whipped around simultaneously. Planet was directly behind them, so close that the skirts of their fuku's brushed her dress when they turned. She smiled broadly at them, "Hi there. Ready to die?" she asked cheerfully. Before they could react, she grabbed them both by the neck and flung them with incomprehensible force across the pillared hallway. They impacted with the marble wall, a sick thud issuing from the intensity of the hit and their bodies slid to the floor. 

Venus's holy sword slid across the floor, coming to a rest near Planet. She smirked evilly, her eyes flashing red as she bent to pick up the sword. The other senshi behind her were staring at Venus and Uranus' bodies. Neptune's eyes were a solid blank color as she stared at her fallen lover's body. She was immovable, the only senshi not cowering. 

Planet's hand seemed to touch the sword, but a strong spark of light snapped against the offending hand and the sword seemed to move itself away from her hand. "Humph, I don't need it anyway." she snorted indignantly. She didn't think of her pale, almost useless hand that seemed to have a different power. She kicked the sword forcefully across the room; it hit Venus's leg hard, slicing it badly as blood began to pour out. 

This action seemed to spark life into Neptune's shocked body, "Uranus!" she screamed, a little belated. But she knew that her lover was alive. She started to run across the room as the other senshi watched in shock. "No." Pluto said, lifting a hand, as time seemed to slip into slow motion. 

Planet turned and smiled slowly at Neptune running across the floor towards her. She lifted her hand, the other senshi gaping in shock. Energy began to crackle across her palm and it shot out, as Pluto lowered her hand and shut her eyes. "Urrannnuusss…" Neptune yelled again, tears falling from her eyes as energy shot out from Planet's hand. Time slipped back into real time once again and Neptune's body was hit directly with the energy and she flew back hitting the wall next to the senshi, her body slid down and lay immobile on the cold floor. 

The inner senshi that remained lowered their heads and tears seeped out. Hopelessness was purveyed by the very stance of their bodies. "No." Moon whispered, lifting her head. "No!" she said louder, standing slowly. "We have faced worse than you! We shall not be defeated," she said; not looking at Planet, but looking at her friends. "She will not win, she can not win!" she said defiantly. 

With that, the other senshi looked up at Moon, a dull hope in their eyes. "We have seen the future. And you're not in it." she said, turning to look at Planet straight in the eyes. 

"Foolish child, don't you know that we make our own futures?" Planet sighed and shook her head. She stepped closer to Moon, "The future is in our hands, not something called destiny." With that, she fairly flew across the room, sharp claws jutting from her outstretched hands. Moon brought her staff up, barely in time to stop Planet's claws inches from her throat. 

"Usagi!" Mars cried out, she lunged to her feet, followed by the other senshi, she ran towards the struggling pair, when she suddenly screamed and was thrown back by a force field surrounding the duo. "No!" Jupiter cried out, pounding on the field, but the force of the field threw her back as well. "Sailormoon…" Mercury whispered, as she knelt by Mars. 

Planet sneered in Moon's face, as Moon bent over nearly backwards under the pressure of Planet's hands. Her face was dripping sweat and she dropped to her knees as Planet laughed and pressed down harder. "Sometimes the oldest tricks are the best." Planet whispered in Moon's ear and she prepared for the final thrust. 

Moon closed her eyes and waited, but suddenly the pressure on her staff lessened and stopped completely. She opened one eye and started, lowering her staff slowly. Planet was doubled over, her eyes wide as she curled her hands around her stomach. She looked down slowly and her eyes widened to see the end of a sword coming through her back to jut out through her stomach. Black blood was dripping off the end of the sword. With a sick wet sound the sword slid out backwards. 

"How?" she whispered as she fell to her knees, clutching the wound that was now gushing blood. She struggled for breath and looked up at her assailant. "Matter?" she whispered, her eyes growing wide with disbelief. Matter dropped his brown sword, dripping with blood, and backed away from Planet, his eyes shocked at his own actions. Planet struggled to her feet, nearly slipping in the growing pool of dark blood at her feet. "What about…all the love we shared?" she whispered, blood dripping from her mouth as she stretched a bloody hand towards him and staggered towards him. 

The inner senshi gathered around Sailormoon and watched in shock at the unfolding drama. 

"Don't you remember?" Planet whispered, tears filling her blue eyes. Matter looked saddened and took a hesitant step towards her. She stretched her blood-soaked hand towards him; Matter barely lifted his hand, an unreadable emotion in his brown eyes. She clasped his pale hand and drew him towards her. "Kiss me…" she whispered, drawing him for a kiss. 

"No…" Pluto whispered, lifting her head from Neptune's side. Her eyes were infinitely sad. 

Planet and Matter kissed almost tenderly as the senshi watched. The only thing that marred the scene was the blood everywhere, and Planet's life-blood was now smeared across Matter's pale handsome face. The kiss went on, until Matter began to struggle slightly. But Planet firmly clasped his head to hers, her hand splayed in his hair. His struggles grew more frantic as his face paled even more. 

Planet opened her eyes and they gleamed an evil red as she looked directly into Sailormoon's determined face. Slowly, Controllermatter's struggles ceased and Planet released his dead body from her deadly embrace. She stood for a moment, looking down at Matter's sprawled body on the floor. Suddenly a beam of dark brown energy shot out and struck her directly in the chest. She threw her head back in a silent scream as the energy flowed through her body. Her eyes were glowing brightly, until like a vacuum the energy sucked into her chest. 

Matter's body was gone from her feet and the wound at her stomach had disappeared. Even the rip in her dress was gone. She turned and looked at the senshi, whom were all staring in stunned shock. She smiled and snickered, then chuckled, before laughing loudly, the sound of it echoing in the hallway. 

She slowly stopped laughing and smiled at Sailormoon, her eyes a deep brown. Her hair was now mostly red, white and brown, with a few streaks of black in it. "Well?" she asked sarcastically, "Impressed?" she said, cocking her head one side. "Don't you see yet that you can't win?" she asked, frowning in a mocking manner. She lifted her hand and a huge wave of energy swept them all back, slamming their bodies into a wall. 

Suddenly, someone cried out and Controllerwater ran out from behind a pillar and skidded up to Planet and fell at her feet. "Controllerplanet-sama! Controllerplanet-sama, please don't kill me! I was on your side all along! I was never going to go against your wishes…" he wept, tears falling like a torrent from his blue eyes. Planet looked disgusted for a moment, before a motherly look came over her face. "Shhh…I knew it all along." She lifted him to his feet and hugged his sobbing form to her breast. 

"Really?" he said, looking up and hesitantly smiling through his tears. "Shh…yes, my child." she stroked his long blue hair gently. "What would you do for your mother?" she whispered. "Anything!" he said, his eyes widening. "Are you sure?" she asked, smiling down at him, her eyes a pale lavender. "I swear!" he nodded. 

"Thank you my child." she whispered, she kissed the top of his head as his eyes widened and his breath gurgled, blue blood dripping in clumps from his mouth. Planet withdrew her hand from his chest and dropped him to the floor. "Thank you for giving me your life." she whispered to herself, smiling as she looked over at the unconscious senshi. Water's energy shot out and struck her. She replayed her actions once again and as she straightened, her hair was now solid streaks of brown, red, blue and white. Her body was throbbing with pure energy now as she turned once more towards the senshi. Sailormoon was on her knees, wiping blood from her mouth, next to her the other senshi were struggling to sit up. 

Planet smiled widely, "Oh, so you've decided to die painfully?" she asked. Behind her Uranus and Venus were moving slowly, Uranus blinked open her eyes slowly and sat up. 

"No, we've decided to win." Moon said, standing slowly, using her staff for support. Planet laughed and lifted a hand, crackling with the energy of an unborn-star. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" a calm voice said from the entrance of the hallway. Planet looked startled and lowered her hand, turning to see the new player in her game. Karei came walking through the door, stepping over the massive rubble, without even looking at it; her eyes solid green and the sign of earth glowing brightly on her forehead…. 

To Be Continued 


	21. Power

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Eclipse 21  
http://hizashi.net/eclipse/  
By: Jackie Miller  


**Power**

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" a calm voice said from the entrance of the hallway. Planet looked startled and lowered her hand, turning to see the new player in her game. Karei came walking through the door, stepping over the massive rubble, without even looking at it; her eyes solid green and the sign of earth glowing brightly on her forehead…_

"Humph." Planet smirked, hiding her fear cleverly. 'She is the only one…' she thought frantically, while on the outside her eyes were ice-cold blue. "What could a child such as you do to someone like me?" she asked arrogantly, flipping her hair over her shoulder. 

"Oh, I could easily kill you. You know that, don't you?" Karei said softly. Planet sneered and glared at the girl, death in her eyes… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Can you tell yet?" Mamoru asked, looking anxiously over Artemis's shoulder. The two men were in the Control Room under the arcade. Artemis was typing at a computer, while the screen was fuzzy and popping with static. "No, the power is too great. We can't get a visual." Artemis said finally, taking his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

"Kuso!" Mamoru cursed, punching the computer with his fist, denting it badly. He turned and paced, his black hair falling into his eyes. "What can we do?! I want to go and help…Usako…" he said, frustration filling his eyes. 

Artemis looked sad and looked at the still fuzzy screen, "You shouldn't go. Luna told me to not let you go," he said quietly. 

"I don't care, I can't take it anymore." Mamoru replied, his voice tense as he watched the back of Artemis's neck. Artemis looked unyielding, but finally his back slumped and he sighed. "Fine." he said, standing. 

"Stand there." he said, pointing at a round circle in the center of the Control Room. He typed rapidly at another computer, the raised edges of the circle began to glow brightly. "This portal will transport you directly to the moon. When you henshin, you will be instantly transported." Artemis paused in his typing, looking up at Mamoru, "Be careful." he said. 

Mamoru nodded tightly and pulled out a rose, transforming into Tuxedo Kamen. His violet cloak swirled around him and rose straight up into the air. "Goodbye!" he called out, lifting his staff as his body swirled and disappeared. 

"Ganbatte…" Artemis whispered, sitting down and looking upwards… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Controllerplanet laughed and ran a dangerously long-nailed hand through her hair. "I don't think so." she smiled, and she lifted a hand and a stream of energy pulsed out toward the unprotected girl. Her sign of Earth flashed and she lifted her hands, but suddenly a shield formed around her, the attack bounced off harmlessly. 

"Nani!?" Planet said furiously, her eyes wide. Tuxedo Kamen appeared beside Karei, the crystal on his staff glowing brightly and the shield faded. Sailormoon smiled, looking at her lover. "Endymion…" she whispered, before looking at Karei. "Karei-chan, henshin yo!" she called out encouragingly. 

Karei threw her henshin wand into the air, as it spun, it seemed to morph into the wand of an eternal senshi. "Earth eternal, make up!" she called, green and yellow ribbons covering her naked body and clothing her in an eternal fuku. She posed with one hand thrust in the air, the other behind her head. She turned at smiled at the astonished Tuxedo Kamen, completely ignoring Planet. The other woman's eyes slowly melted into a deep red of anger. 

"Do you remember?" she asked, watching him intently. Kamen looked confused and shook his head. "You will soon, jikei-san." she whispered. Kamen's eyes were filled with confusion, but soon the light of remembrance filled his dark blue eyes. 

Earth looked over her shoulder at Planet, her green eyes hard. "You have ruined many lives, destroyed so many systems and universes. I give you one last chance, do you repent?" she asked intently. Planet looked shocked once more, before laughing uproariously. "You?!" she laughed, tears of mirth streaming down her cheeks. "Telling ME to repent?!" she cackled with laughter, holding her stomach. After a moment of this she took a breath and wiped her eyes, "That was funny my dear, too bad you could never do that." she said breathlessly. "It is not I who shall repent. No, it is you." she said, lifting both her hands palm up towards the sky, energy crackling between her hands. 

She flung both hands towards the pair, but once again Kamen lifted his staff, her energy repelled by his shield over them. Planet screamed with anger and threw blast after blast of energy at them. "Die…DIE!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed, her face contorted like that of a demon. Finally one of the blasts broke through and stuck the pair, flinging them back and sending them crashing into the ground. 

Sailormoon screamed and ran to Kamen, shaking him. "Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan?!" she cried out, her eyes frantically going between him and Earth. His body was lying on top of Earth, as he had taken the brunt of the blast. Earth groaned and sat up slowly, pushing him gently off her. "Mamoru…" she said, tears filling her eyes. 

Sailormoon looked at Earth hopelessly and then gently kissed Kamen. She stood, her whole frame trembling with anger. "You will pay." she whispered, turning to face Planet. "Moon Celestial Power!" she cried, lifting her staff into the air. The other senshi followed suit, lifting their henshin brooches and calling out their planetary power. "Sailor Planet Attack!" Moon yelled, flinging her staff out towards Planet, the energy of all the senshi charged along its length, a huge beam of multi-colored energy striking out from the end and heading towards Planet. It hit her directly in the stomach and sent her flying back into a pillar, her impact cracked the pillar in two and the whole pillar fell to the ground with a resounding crash. 

The senshi took a nervous step forward; Moon lowered her staff, her face stark white and sweat was dripping from her forehead. Suddenly there was an echo…an echo of a laugh. It reverberated off the walls, making it impossible to tell the source. Something seemed to be shining in the midst of the dust. 

Neptune paled and reached for Uranus, who held her solidly. In the dust behind them, Luna sat up slowly, holding her head, where blood was streaming down. She ripped her shirt and wrapped it tightly, taking a moment to get her bearings, trying to understand what had happened since she had been knocked unconscious. 

With another chuckle, this one coming from directly in front of them, the dust cleared with a gust of wind, and Planet was floating several feet off the ground. "You senshi will never learn. You can never defeat me with your planetary powers, the worst you can do it this." She said, wiping blood off her cheek. The senshi paled, and Moon had a determined look on her pale face, when suddenly they heard a crunching behind them. 

"Yes, but can you block this?" a calm voice said. Eternal Sailorearth stepped up and lifted one hand to the sky, yelling "Tempest," black clouds started to swirl above her open palm, growing wider and wider in milliseconds, lighting cracked down to her hand. She held her other hand towards the ground, "Gale." The ground began to shake, dirt and rubble levitated several inches off the ground. "Force!" she screamed, bringing her hand together, and the earth shook violently in front of her, the floor cracking in a straight line from her to Planet and the storm raging above her joined it, striking Planet with explosive force. This all happened in the space of 2 seconds; Planet was unprepared and she flew back once again and landed in the dirt screaming. 

Sailormoon looked completely shocked, along with all the other senshi, and stared at Earth, who was swaying and looked very pale. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and dropped to her knees, Mars rushed to her side, to help her stand. "Did it work?" Earth asked, her eyes wide as she stared towards where Planet had fallen; Planet had been pushed completely out of the hallway, there was a large crater in the wall, where the force of the attack had pushed her. 

From beyond the crater, some movement could be heard, it was dead silent where the senshi were as they all waited. They could see Planet sit up slowly, painfully. Her dress was torn from her body, blood was covering her face, her hair was so streaked with blood to make it seem completely red. She tried to stand, but stumbled, coughing violently, globs of blood dripping from her lips. 

She looked up at the senshi, hate making her eyes glow a terrible grey/black color. She wiped the blood from her mouth, but only succeeded in smearing it across her face, adding to her grotesque appearance. 

"So, I suppose you feel proud, ne?" she said quietly, her voice shaking. "You should!" she half-smiled, tears filling her eyes as they faded to dull lavender. She stepped painfully through the hole in the wall and approached the senshi, holding a gaping wound in her side, blood pouring from between her fingers. "No one has ever done this to me before." She said, a single tear sliding down her bloody face. 

Earth looked stunned and looked over at Sailormoon, confusion apparent in her eyes. Moon didn't look at anyone, she was solely focused on Planet as she took a step, and then another towards the dying woman. She hesitantly put a hand on Planet's shoulder and looked straight into Planet's grey eyes. "I can help you, if you let me." She said softly and smiled. 

Planet looked up at Moon, "Really?" she whispered. "Hai." Moon nodded and tried to smile encouragingly. 

"Anou…that sounds." Planet said softly, looking down meekly. Her face suddenly twisted and she grabbed Moon around the throat and held her in front of her as a shield. "Like a bad idea to me!" she cackled insanely and rose into the air; Moon struggling in her grasp. "You senshi, you're so gullible!" she laughed, choking Moon, her pale hand wrapped completely around her neck. Moon's eyes widened as she lost her air and began to suffocate. "Usagi-chan!" Mars yelled as she tried to run to her, but Jupiter held her back. "You can't! You'll endanger her!" she cried, tears in her eyes. 

Venus took a step forward, her grip on the holy sword tightening. She glanced over at Luna, who was now kneeling by Tuxedo Kamen. Luna looked up from working on Kamen and nodded at Venus slightly. Venus took a deep breath and lifted the sword, "Minna!" she cried, "We can defeat her! We always have and we will now!" She yelled, as she pointed the sword at Planet, who laughed and choked moon harder, whom looked like she was losing consciousness. 

"Give me your power! We must save the princess!" she cried. The other senshi nodded and concentrated, their signs glowing and aura's rising around them. Their power went to the sword, which glowed with a shimmering light. Venus looked over at Earth, who was still looked pale and uncertain. Earth stood and nodded, concentrating; a yellow-green aura flared up around her and went to the sword, which suddenly burst with light so bright it was blinding and Venus had trouble holding the sword. She pointed it at Planet who looked shocked, Moon who was nearing death and her face was blue smiled haltingly. "Evil begone!" Venus cried. A huge burst of energy beamed out of the sword and Venus flew back with the after shock of it. It flew directly toward Planet…. 

To Be Continued 


	22. Rebirth

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Eclipse 22  
http://hizashi.net/eclipse/  
By: Jackie Miller  


**Rebirth**

The energy zoomed towards Planet, who paled and held Moon out in front of her. The beam actually stuck Moon, whose eyes widened, but it seemed to melt through her body and it hit Planet in the chest. Planet screamed and dropped Moon to the ground as she herself fell in a heap, the energy racking her body, swirls of energy racing around her curled up body. 

Moon started coughing and held her throat, struggling to get to her knees. Jupiter rushed up and gently helped her to her feet, slinging on of her arms around her shoulder. "Arigatou…minna…" she said, her voice hoarse and weak. "Usagi!" the rest of the Inner senshi ran up and hugged her. 

"Kitten, daijoubu?" Uranus asked, her blue eyes worried. Pluto and Neptune smiled at Moon from beside Luna. "Hai." Moon said, coughing hard. "Karei…" she said, turning and looking at Earth who was standing a few feet away. "Arigatou. You did well." she said, smiling. Earth blushed and looked down. 

Moon suddenly gasped and struggled away from Jupiter, limping towards Luna. "Luna! Mamo-chan?" she asked, fear in her voice as she looked down at him. "He'll be fine, he took the brunt of the blast, I would heal him, but I myself am injured. He will be fine, don't worry." Luna said reassuringly. Moon sighed in relief and kissed his cheek softly. 

Mercury smiled happily and turned to look where Planet had fallen. Her face paled even more, Planet was gone! "minna…" she stuttered, pointing, but no one heard her. "Kami-sama!!" she suddenly screamed, backing up and running into Earth. The senshi all turned, Planet was in the air above them. 

Her dress was completely torn, the only thing covering her nudity was her long hair swirling around her. Her face was bruised and blood was dripping everywhere. "Onore!" she screamed at Moon, her face completely mal-formed from her hate. "SHINDE!!" she shrieked, a huge blast of energy, incomparable to any before erupted from her whole body and swept over all the senshi. They screamed and fell to the ground, energy racking their bodies as it had done Planet. 

Planet laughed and laughed, her teeth were pink from blood. "You will never beat me!! Never!!" she chortled, coughing up blood as she laughed. Suddenly the laughed stopped as someone stood up, a girl in a long white gown. "Just die!!" she screamed, more energy striking the person, but it seemed to be deflected by a shield around them. "Who are you!?" she yelled, tearing hair from her head. 

"I am Princess Serenity, from the lineage of the Moon. I have come from a line of protectors. And I will let no harm come to my planet or my friends. We gave you a chance, but you will die." She said calmly. Planet laughed and more blood spilled from her wounds, "Ha! You cannot harm me! I control your planet!" she screamed. 

"Yes you may, but you do not control this!" Serenity yelled, she held the ginzoushou in front of her. "This is for Fire and for my friends. And for all the people you have killed and destroyed in your life!" the crystal suddenly exploded in a brilliant light, the light of unborn stars and raced towards Planet who screamed and flung up her arms. Serenity fell to the ground unconscious as Planet disappeared…. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mars coughed and sat up, brushing dirt and blood from her eyes. "Usagi?" she whispered, looking around. The hallway was dark, save for the light from Earth peering in from between the pillars. She suddenly screamed, putting her hands to her throat, "Usagi!!" 

The other senshi awoke from her scream, to see Mars cuddling Serenity's dead body to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. "No…" Neptune whispered, her chin quivering as tears dripped down her cheeks. The other senshi bent their heads and wept, their princess was dead. 

A warm violet began to glow over them, unnoticed at first, until it started to grow brighter and brighter, light chasing away every shadow in the hallway. Mars slowly looked up, her eyes were full of despair, yet they widened. "Saturn…" she whispered in awe. 

Saturn's ghost floated a few inches off the ground, next to Mars and Serenity, her Silence Glaive in her hand, a sad look on her face. "Hotaru-chan…" Uranus whispered, looking up. 

"No one needs to die." Saturn said, her voice barely more than a whisper, yet it was clearly heard by all. She reached down an illuminescent finger and touched Serenity's forehead. Mars looked down, her eyes slowly brightening with hope. Serenity's eyelashes fluttered and they slowly opened, revealing crystal blue eyes. "Usagi…" Mars cried even more, this time tears of joy. 

She heard a peculiar sound, it sounded like a baby cooing, she looked up, but Saturn was gone. "Hotaru-chan!" Pluto suddenly called out, crawling weakly along the ground to the crater where Planet had been. In her place, there was a small violet-haired baby, who cooed and smiled, pulling on Pluto's hair. Pluto's eyes filled with tears and she picked the baby up, turning to smile happily at the tired senshi… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside, the earth continued to spin, it's inhabitants completely unaware of the death that was very nearly theirs. It shone brightly, a beacon in the universe; the stars laughed and clapped their hands with joy. But nothing matched the brightness of that small planet circling that planet, or the elation that filled the hearts of Earth's warriors….. 

To Be Continued 


End file.
